


Fire Lord Zuko and the African Airbender

by thorsdottir



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Africa, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Black Character(s), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Love, Major Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsdottir/pseuds/thorsdottir
Summary: 6 years after the Gaang defeated Fire Lord Ozai, Aria, a world away, needs their help. She travels a long way to find the Avatar, the only person who can help her become powerful enough to save her country from her tyrannical king. You see, as far as she can tell, she's the only other Airbender in the world; a secret she'd kept for most of her life. But when Aang brings her to Fire Lord Zuko to help, she finds herself intrigued by the young king.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Book One: Air

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. I wrote this thing for fun like 3 months ago, and was never planning to share it anywhere. It's outside of canon, so don't be upset. If you read, read for fun, and ignore whatever canon things I changed. I never expected to share it. I just... I reread it, recently, and I really like it. And I think other ATLA fans might like it, especially Black women. And the only way it can live is as fanfiction. WHEN I SAY IT IS OUTSIDE OF CANON, I MEAN IT. DON'T POINT STUFF OUT. I KNOW. I DID IT ON PURPOSE. 
> 
> It's a NEARLY COMPLETE NOVEL STYLE FIC so you will have a lot to read and indulge. I am finishing it, now. Like, I literally have nearly 70,000 words written. So, strap in! I'm gonna post like weekly, chapter by chapter, because it's a fun piece of fangirl bullshit. I also might post a few chapters right now. IDK. You'll know when it's posted.

In my village, benders were rare. Across the vast continent, most of the Benders I’d ever met were Earth Benders. They knew how to control the sand and the stone and the mud and the dirt to create and destroy. To fight. To rescue. But that was across the vast continent. In my village, I’d only known five other Benders. Two were Water Benders, in tune with the river that ran through the center of town. They helped us keep clean water and also used Bending to heal. The other three, like most of the African Benders I knew, were Earth Benders. It was usually like that, on the continent. Earth Benders were most populous. Then Water Benders. Then, the occasional Fire Benders.

There had been a war, in the other part of the world. There, most Benders lived apart in Kingdoms or Nations separated by the type of Bending they could do. Africa wasn’t really in the war. Not really. Omashu, which was way up north, had found themselves taken by the Fire Nation for a short while, but King Bumi and his forces quickly took it back.

The rest of us, well, we lived happily, outside of their war and their society. It felt, most of the time, like they didn’t know we were here. Or like they didn’t care. But we felt it was good for us, anyway. No Fire Lords and segregated Bending kingdoms. Here, people just lived with their tribes and if they could Bend, they Bended whatever element they could Bend. We had our own Bending forms, our own schools of thought, our own everything.

Except one thing was true in the Four Nations that was true here, too. Airbenders were lost. Most Airbenders, wherever they’re from, ended up going to the Air Temples to live as Air Nomads. There was no true Air Kingdom, and no standing military. Air Benders just had a certain disposition. As certain spiritual calling. My mother would say that they are the most connected to spirit of any Benders.

So, when Fire Lord Sozhen killed all the Air Nomads, he effectively killed all the African ones, too. Or, at least it seemed that way.

Because, though it hadn’t been seen in 100 years, I could bend air.

I’d kept it to myself, most of my life. I discovered it by accident, as a child, as I was falling out of a tree. My fear, the expectation of the pain of a broken limb, something like that triggered something in me and I found myself… hovering. And then softly wafting to the ground.

I was delighted. I looked up everything there was to know about the Air Nomads. Then, I learned that the Fire Nation wanted to kill all of the Air Nomads because the next Avatar would be an Air Bender. I was a child, when I learned that, and it scared me. I wanted to hide my abilities, and never speak of it, again. But also, Air Bending made life so much easier, sometimes. And so, in secret, I bended. Well, as well as I could without any official forms to learn. Most of the forms I knew, I’d developed from Waterbending forms, which also made my airbending like water. Unique to me.

Then, when I was 16, the Avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai, and the Fire Nation got a new Fire Lord, Ozai’s son, the reformed Prince Zuko, friend of the Avatar. They vowed to restore peace, together, and I realized it was okay that I could Airbend, now. Nobody was going to try to kill me, because the Avatar had been found and was victorious. I just didn’t know how to reveal it to my village.

When I finally did… nobody knew what to make of me. My bending was strange, and not very good, and I was already a strange girl. I had copper toned skin and silver eyes, my hair a mass of long, black curls. My head was always in the clouds, and I was never interested in the things other kids my age were, like boys or parties. And now, I was the only African Airbender any of them had ever met. Needless to say, my youth wasn’t very gratifying. The other kids called me Avataria, mostly to be jerks, and the Waterbending elder, Fia, taught me Waterbending forms that I was terrible at and only slightly improved my Airbending.

“Maybe you weren’t meant to be a great Bender,” she’d say, condescending and dismissive. “But I’m sure the gods made you an Airbender for some reason.”

Then, King Puri sent his troops to round up all the Benders in my region. My little village, Vinca, only had three Earthbenders and two Waterbenders, as far as the King knew, so the troops took them all and left me. I was the last Bender in my whole region who hadn’t been killed or taken by the King. I was now everyone’s last hope. Suddenly, the “Avataria” name stopped being so funny and became all too real.

I would have to save every Bender in West Africa. But… I could barely Airbend. And I could barely fight, as most girls didn’t train to be warriors.

It had been 6 years since the Avatar defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Six years of Puri knowing that Benders were too powerful and might one day decide to depose him. Puri had no powers, himself. He was a fat, balding man, flabby and full of himself, with patchy skin and a penchant for narcissism, and he had no powers. People used to laugh at the fact that he couldn’t bend, but his military could. He’d filled it with the fiercest Benders he could find, and stacked the deck by making sure most of them were Firebenders. They overtook villages easily, and in the cities, they took Benders one by one, right out of their beds as they slept.

When the village elders realized they’d left behind a Bender because nobody was expecting to find an Airbender, they had a meeting. Without me. And that meeting determined that I was to find the young Avatar, now 19, and have him train me. It was the only way for me to learn Airbending. As far as anyone knew, we were the only two Airbenders in the world.

So, with little fanfare, and a small bag packed by the village, I left. 22, alone, and not sure of what the hell I was getting myself into. I couldn’t take on an army. I wasn’t the Avatar. I wasn’t sure what would happen when I tried to take my people back. Or, if anything would even happen. If I wasn’t just walking into my death.

…

“Are you the Avatar?”

I was met with two pair of curious teenage eyes, one pair blue and full of mistrust and the other bright, dark orbs just peering at me.

“Yep. I’m the Avatar,” he announced cheerfully, his head bald, and a blue arrow tattooed atop it. The girl he was with hit him lightly, as if to scold him for announcing it. “What? It’s not like we’re in hiding, anymore.”

“You can’t just go around telling everyone you’re the Avatar. She could be an Ozai apologist!” the girl said, her hair in weird loops that… I actually thought looked cute and I made a mental note to try with my own hair.

“Come on. She’s obviously not Fire Nation,” the Avatar laughed. “Are you?” he asked me directly, his arm casually sliding around the girl. I kind of stared a bit more than I intended. I don’t know what I was expecting, but I wasn’t expecting the Avatar to be so… teenage.

“Actually, uh…” I stuttered, trying to ignore the playful flirting that the two were engaged in. “Actually, I’m an Airbender.” The girl gasped as soon as I said it, and the Avatar’s eyes went dark.

“Why would you say that?” the girl yelled, getting into a stance that suggested she was going to try the water whip on me if I made a wrong move.

“It’s okay, Katara,” he said. “The Air Nomads are dead, and have been for over 100 years,” his words to me were sharp, but still compassionate. Like his heart was bursting to let everyone know they were important and loved. “So… forgive us for being skeptical.”

“Believe me, I know,” I replied. “That’s why I’m here. I’m the only Airbender in--- well, in all of Africa, as far as I can tell,” I replied, deciding to disarm the situation by making a quick airball and sending it to the Avatar. But, the Waterbender kept glaring at me, and when I moved to Airbend, she pulled out a long whip of water; a move I knew to mean don’t try anything stupid. “Eh… so, see, that’s why I needed to find you.”

“You need someone to teach you,” the Avatar said, putting a hand up to the Waterbender—who was named Katara—to tell her to stand down. “I’m Aang. What’s your name?” Aang asked, smiling, though his eyes stared at me like I was a lost hope. A ghost. Something he never thought he’d see again.

“It’s Aria,” I replied. I held out my hand to his, and he grabbed my hand, grinning at me excitedly.

“Aria,” he said calmly, though I could feel that his heart was racing and he was anything but calm. “Aang and Aria… the Last Airbenders,” he chuckled. I smiled.

“How do you know she’s really an Airbender?” Katara asked him, her water-blue eyes studying me suspiciously, though she’d put away her water whip.

“Good point,” Aang said. “Show me something.”

“Okay,” I said, wincing nervously. “I… uh, well, I’m not very good, you see,” I chuckled like the loser I wasn’t used to pretending not to be, and I took a deep breath, planted my feet, and swirled air around in my hands. Then, when I felt good about the size of the ball, I passed it to Aang. But he was too stunned to catch it, and it dissipated around him. Katara, Aang’s friend, looked equally as stunned.

“Aang,” the girl gasped. “Do you know what this means?”

“I’m not the last Airbender, anymore,” he said, his voice full of enchantment.

“You guys can reform the Air Nomads!” Katara exclaimed.

“Actually… um, I’m sorry, but… the reason I’m here is that I have to save my village. My… my entire region. You see, our King, King Puri, has rounded up all the Benders. He only missed me because nobody was expecting an Airbender to exist, and nobody knows, really, that I am except my village. And they… wouldn’t turn me in for anything,” I said, watching Aang’s look go from shocked to determined in two seconds flat. “And I intend to save them.” I said.

***

“I don’t understand why you have to take me to meet the Fire Lord,” I said reluctantly as the Avatar, or Aang, as he insisted I call him, lead me through the city to the gates of the Fire Lord’s palace.

“I don’t have to,” he said, “but I think I should. Besides, he’s my friend. You’ll like him, trust me.” Aang seemed pretty sure of that, and his smile spread across his face, broad and wide and cheerful.

“He used to be a jerk, but he’s changed,” Katara said, giving me a reassuring smile. “And he’s much better than his father was.”

“Yeah. I’ve heard stories about Fire Lord Ozai,” I replied as Aang casually lead us past Fire Nation guards who looked every bit as foreboding as the stories about them implied.

“You have nothing to worry about,” Aang said casually, leading me up the palace steps and into what seemed to be some kind of terrace. “ZUKO!” he yelled loudly.

“Aang,” Katara scolded him, though she smiled as if she thought his free-spirited nature was cute. The Fire Lord was no where to be seen, but a guard did disappear into the large palace, no doubt to send for the young King. “You know, there are protocols in place for announcing your presence to the Fire Lord.”

“Not when he’s your best friend. Besides, I’m the Avatar,” Aang smirked.

“You guys still haven’t explained to me what we’re doing here,” I piped up.

“Oh. I didn’t? Katara, why didn’t you tell me I didn’t explain,” Aang said, laughing as if it was amusing.

“Aang thinks Zuko can help us,” Katara smiled at me, her eyes flashing with excitement, or something.

“Yeah. We’re gonna get Team Avatar back together—”

“Not the ‘Team Avatar’ thing, again. I think you’ve been spending too much time with Sokka,” Katara laughed.

“You, me, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko. Together, we can help Aria defeat this tyrannical king! It’ll be just like old times!” Aang exclaimed.

“Sorry, Aria. I think Aang just misses his glory days,” Katara teased.

“I’m only 19. These are my glory days!”

“119,” Katara corrected him with a pleased grin.

“Whatever,” Aang grinned back at her, the two of them staring at each other as if they’d burst if they looked away. I perked a brow.

“Are you two a thing, or something?” I asked, though I was pretty sure I’d figured it out.

“Or something,” Katara replied playfully, walking over towards a fountain that was in the middle of the terrace. Aang’s eyes gazed at her lovingly, a stupid smile on his face, and I felt a little like I was seeing something that was meant to be private, so I looked away.

“Anyway, I was thinking you could stay here with Fire Lord Zuko,” Aang said casually, still gazing at Katara as she practiced a few Waterbending forms; probably a show for him more than an actual practice.

“Stay? Here?” I asked the young Avatar.

“Yeah,” he smiled at me, finally looking away from Katara. “It’s a huge house, and he’s kind of all alone here. Plus, there’s no better protection for Africa’s Last Airbender than in the Fire Lord’s palace.”

“Calling it a huge house is an understatement,” I muttered, looking at all of the palace that surrounded us. And what I could see wasn’t even half of it.

“You’ll like it, here. You’ll have lots of privacy, and staff to help you whenever you need anything, I’m sure Zuko-“

Just as he was speaking, Fire Lord Zuko came out of the palace, flanked by two guards and an old man with a pointy grey beard. He looked scary, at first sight. His handsome, young face was scarred across one eye, and his red robes and golden hairpiece made him look larger than life. But his face softened when he saw Aang, and they both smiled and Zuko rushed over to him, embracing him immediately.

“Aang! Good to see you, buddy!” Zuko exclaimed. “Let me take a look at you!” he pulled back, his hands on Aang’s shoulders as he stared at his friend, a smile so big it took over his face. “You’re getting tall!”

“Gonna be taller than you, I think,” Aang smiled proudly.

“Everyone’s taller than me,” Zuko teased. “Where’ve you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

“You know. Doing Avatar stuff. Hello, Uncle Iroh!” Aang smiled, bowing respectfully to the old man.

“Nice to see you again, Avatar,” the old man smiled, bowing back at Aang.

“I brought you a friend,” Aang said teasingly to Zuko. Zuko’s smile dropped, his face immediately reluctant.

“Aang. I told you-“

“It’s not what you think!” Aang started. Zuko glanced at me. Just glanced. It felt almost like I wasn’t there.

“Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m fine,” Zuko said to Aang in hushed tones, though I heard him just fine.

“Zuko, listen to me,” Aang started. But Zuko turned to me, smiled, and held out his hand.

“I’m sorry, miss. I am Fire Lord Zuko, King of the Fire Nation,” he said dutifully. “And who are you?”

“Uh… I’m Aria,” I said shyly, carefully putting my hand in his, staring at his face a little too hard. He shook my hand, but he looked away as if he noticed my staring at it embarrassed him.

“It’s… my father did this to me,” he said starkly.

“No, no. I wasn’t-“

“Yes, you were,” he said sharply, his eyes shifting up to mine.

“… Okay, so I was. I’m sorry… It looks… is it painful?” I asked, my compassion bleeding through my words, though I didn’t want to make him feel pitied.

“It was,” he said, and he gave me a soft smile. “Now, it’s just a scar.”

“It’s kind of nice,” I said, smiling. “I like it.”

“Aria, you’re a liar. But, thank you. For being kind,” he smiled back.

“GREAT! You like her!” Aang exclaimed.

“Don’t get excited,” Zuko rebutted.

“She’s an Airbender! Can she stay here?” Aang kind of blurted out. I blushed, my eyes widening. Zuko looked at me in confusion.

“She’s what?” he said. Katara, who had gotten lost in her bending forms, rushed over to us.

“Hey, Zuko! What Aang means is, she came to us all the way from Africa, and she says she’s the only Airbender in Africa, and that her evil King is trying to get rid of all the Benders so they don’t overthrow him, so we need to hide her here while Aang teaches her Airbending,” Katara explained, her hand reassuringly rubbing my upper back. She was maybe three years younger than me, but she was so calm and precise with her words and actions. She was a comforting presence. I was really starting to like her.

“You’re really an Airbender?” Zuko asked me, his amber eyes staring into mine, confused and shocked and suddenly intrigued.

“Well… well, yes,” I stuttered out.

“So, what do you say?” Aang asked again.

“We can stay here with her, while Aang trains her. And you can teach her sword fighting,” Katara suggested.

“You and Aang? Or… everyone?” Zuko asked, his voice kind of hopeful.

“Me and Aang. Sorry. Sokka’s off with Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors, and Toph is busy with her Metalbending academy,” Katara explained.

“But—we can get everyone back together, soon, when we go to face King Puri and free all the African Benders!” Aang insisted. Zuko laughed a little, smiling at Aang.

“Sure. I guess you all can stay. I’m glad to have you, Aria,” Zuko relented happily. “Although I’m not sure why she can’t just stay with you and Katara.”

“I’m an Air Nomad. I don’t really have a true ‘place’,” Aang said, before leaning in to Zuko’s ear, cupping a hand beside his mouth to hide his whisper. “Plus,” he said, almost inaudibly. “She’s a cute girl. Live a little, my friend.”

“Aang,” Zuko groaned, his lips curling down into a frown.

“Zuko.” Aang insisted, hands clutched around his staff and a smirk on his face. Zuko glared at him, but didn’t respond.

“The Avatar is right, nephew. It’s time you moved on,” the old man—Uncle Iroh—said to Zuko.

“Can you guys stop? She can hear you!” Zuko yelled, his face turning a soft pinkish shade and his eyes glancing at me awkwardly. “I’m sorry… about them…”

“Don’t sweat it,” I shrugged, rolling my eyes a little. Even here, everyone was concerned with who would marry who. I’d never been interested in it, though my mother was very adamant about finding me a good husband. Zuko was very cute, but that wasn’t why I was there. I had people to save. If these guys could help me save my people, that was great. Otherwise, I wasn’t there to be a plaything for the Fire Lord.

“Everyone’s concerned because—It’s not important,” he winced. “Ah… let me show you where you’ll be staying,” Zuko deflected, flustered, his face red. I smirked and rolled my eyes. I’d never had that affect on the boys I knew back home, but I knew that look. He liked the idea. That was pretty cute. Cute, but it didn’t mean anything. “Then, we can all have dinner together.”

“Just like old times!” Aang exclaimed, draping his arm around Zuko’s shoulders as the Fire Lord lead us inside.

“Just like old times,” Zuko chuckled. “… Aang?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Don’t pull something like this, again,” Zuko said sharply. Aang chuckled sheepishly, and Katara and I exchanged amused looks as the Fire Lord lead us down the hallway.

“What’s up with the… uhh… that?” I asked Katara, walking beside her behind the two young men, Uncle Iroh at the other side of her.

“Everyone wants Zuko to get back in the game, so to speak,” Katara explained. “He broke up with his girlfriend Mai a few years ago, and he’s been kind of distant and lonely acting ever since.”

“Oh,” I said, staring at the back of his head. “But… he’s gotta be like my age, right? So, he has time.”

“My nephew is a deep well. There’s so much deep inside of him, but he’s rarely willing to let it show. He has time, yes. The problem is getting him to use that time,” Uncle Iroh said. I eyed the older man, curious about him.

“So, you’re saying he’s closed off emotionally and will probably never get another girlfriend,” I inferred. Uncle Iroh just smiled at me.

“Actually, you’re spot on,” Katara smirked at me. I fought a laugh, and she giggled a little, so I did, too.

“Well. I’m not the one you want for him. I’m nobody,” I said, shrugging.

“I wouldn’t say that. You are the Last African Airbender,” Uncle Iroh said.

“True… but, I’m also weird, kinda funny looking, and I have the social skills of a goat,” I replied, wincing awkwardly. Katara and Iroh just stared at me. “What?”

“Maybe you are perfect for him,” Katara said, perking a brow at me. I scoffed, and she smiled, and we just kept walking.

*

“How do you like your room?” the Fire Lord asked from the door of the large room he’d given me to sleep in. I had been staring out of the window at the vast city at the heart of the Fire Nation. It was more than I’d ever known. Back in the Village, people lived in small houses made from wood or reeds or whatever they could string together. Here, there were entire buildings full of people. An entire world apart from my own.

I turned to look back at Zuko, a bit startled by his presence. He was handsome, and dressed down from when I’d seen him earlier.

“It’s a bit much,” I said honestly. I guess I wasn’t used to talking to royalty, because my honesty seemed to amuse Zuko. He smiled a little and walked over to me.

“I thought you might say that,” he said. “This… was my sister’s room. Azula. She always was a bit much.”

“Did she die?” I asked apologetically. He eyed me.

“You don’t know much about our history, do you?” Zuko asked. I shook my head. “Azula is in prison, along with my father, Ozai, for committing various war crimes.”

“Oh. Right. I don’t know why it didn’t occur to me that that’s why you don’t have much family, here,” I replied solemnly.

“I have a mother… somewhere,” Zuko said distantly. “My father sent her away when I was young. I’m still searching for her.”

“I see,” I nodded. Then, we were both silent, for a while. I wasn’t sure what to say, or what he expected me to say. What he expected from me at all…

The air felt thick, between us, and I shifted my weight, picking at my long nails as if they suddenly needed to be cleaned. Zuko glanced at me, awkward and nervous as if I were the big bad royal Firebender and he was the random foreign peasant. But, when I glanced at him, he looked away, and cleared his throat instead of saying anything.

“…I meant the size,” I said.

“Huh?” he looked at me, his eyes wide.

“The room. It’s bigger than my house, back home,” I said shyly. He just stared at me.

“Oh. Uh… I can move you, if you’ll be more comfortable-“

“No, no. It’s fine. I just… never imagined I’d ever sleep in a place like this, with a bed like that,” I continued, my eyes connecting with his. He nodded a little, staring at me as if he had never seen anyone like me. And maybe he hadn’t. I didn’t see anyone like me in the Fire Nation. I worried, for a moment, what he might be thinking; if he thought I was strange. But, I shook the thought away, and decided to myself that it was time to stop worrying about things like that. That there were more important things to concern myself with, right now, like learning all I could to stop King Puri. Then, Zuko smiled a little, and my heart skipped.

“Then, I hope you’ll find you like it,” he said.

“Katara says you can teach me the way of the sword,” I changed the subject. He was making things awkward, and I was there for a reason, and it wasn’t to be oogled by the king.

“Yeah. Yes. I’m pretty good with all blades,” he stuttered out.

“Then, we should start tomorrow,” I said. Zuko nodded.

“Of course,” he said.

“You should know, I have no warrior training at all.”

“I know. And barely any bending. Aang caught me up,” he said. “… Are you sure you want to do this? Aang is the Avatar. He could free your people single-handedly.”

“I must do this. And I must train, so that I can help ensure it never happens again,” I said sharply.

“Right. I’m sorry. I understand,” Zuko said gently. “Tomorrow we train. But first, I’d like to ask you to dinner.” He said. Then his eyes stretched, and he hesitated. “I mean. I mean, we’re all going to have dinner together. In the dining room. Me, Aang, Katara and Uncle. And you’re invited, too.” I smiled, chuckling a little.

“Of course I’ll come,” I said. “… You… seem a bit nervous around me, Your Majesty.”

“No. I mean, I just want to be a good host,” he said nervously. “I… didn’t exactly have the best example, in my father.”

“I see. Your father,” I replied, trying to fight my smirk. He smiled a little, his eyes dropping and his cheeks flushing.

“Don’t get the wrong idea. I know what Aang and Uncle think, but… I’m not ready for anything like that. Training only,” he said, and though he said it seriously and direct, I could detect a hint of sadness in his tone.

“I know. Katara told me,” I replied.

“I mean, you’re a beautiful woman, and I’m sure you’re a wonderful person. It’s just too soon for… not that I think you want…” Zuko stuttered out, slapping his palm to his forehead. “Ugh. I don’t know why I’m saying this. Obviously-“

“Obviously,” I agreed, nodding, my cheeks flushing despite myself. He looked at me, nodding, his face serious.

“Good. Then, it’s agreed. Strictly training, no matter what everyone thinks,” Zuko said. I nodded.

“Strictly training,” I held out my hand, and Zuko took it and we shook on it, though our eyes locked and I’m sure we both looked like deer in headlights. Zuko pulled his hand away when he realized he’d been holding mine too long, then he bit his bottom lip nervously, and let out a shy chuckle.

“Uh… so, uh… may I escort you to the dining room?” he offered. I nodded shyly, and he stared at me for a moment before walking towards the door. And, awkwardly, I followed.


	2. Book One: Air "The Swordsman's Apprentice"

Aang and Katara were much more in love than I realized.

At dinner, as Zuko and his friends recounted the stories of their adventures seven years ago, I watched them together. Smiling, laughing, stealing soft glances and gentle touches. They behaved almost like one being in two people; Katara taking care of Aang, or Aang taking care of Katara. It was actually really beautiful. Unlike many of the young couples I knew back home, it wasn’t full of drama about who truly loved who and which young man or young woman was going to leave the other for someone else after a few months of “true love.” These were more like soulmates, or at least what I'd always imagine soulmates to be like.

I’d learned they’d been together since they were 13 and 14, and that they could barely stand to be apart; that was Zuko’s opinion, at least. They were a handsome couple, anyway. Aang was tall and slim, his bald head and arrow tattoos only accentuating his cute face and bright brown eyes. And Katara was a true beauty. She was different from Aang and Zuko; from the Southern Water Tribe. Her skin was a tannish-brown color and her eyes, bright blue. But not blue, as eyes usually are. That beautiful Waterbender blue that seemed to almost shimmer. She had a slim build, as well; athletic, as if she’d spent her teen years training; but she was beautiful and feminine, and she even put effort into her appearance. I liked the look of them, as a couple, and I liked the way they smiled together, and their eyes shone when they looked at each other. For the first time in my life, I wanted that.

I glanced at Zuko. It wasn’t that I wanted that with him, per se, but when the thought crossed my mind, for some reason, I glanced at him. The strangest thing, though, was that he glanced at me at the same time. We were sitting next to each other; well, Zuko was at the head, and I was sitting in the seat perpendicular to the head of the table; and that’s probably why we looked at each other, but when we did, I blushed, and picked at the food on my plate.

“Uh. Aria and I have decided to begin training in the morning,” Zuko interrupted the laughter. “So, Aang, you should be ready to begin Airbending training with her, as well.”

“Sure. We can start as soon as she likes,” Aang said, Katara’s hand laced with his, her other hand clasping his arm.

“She’d like tomorrow,” Zuko reiterated, scowling to hide the fact that he was blushing.

“I see you already discussed it with her,” Aang teased, holding back a smile.

“No. I went to invite her to eat with us, and she asked if we could start tomorrow,” Zuko reiterated. “We also agreed that what you guys are thinking isn’t going to happen.”

“We’re not thinking anything,” Katara smirked.

“Seriously. It’s not funny, and frankly, Aria has bigger things to worry about than fulfilling your childish fantasies about my love life,” Zuko fussed, fuming.

“Zuko,” Uncle Iroh interjected. “We all only want what’s best for you.”

“What’s best is if you stop parading women in front of me expecting me to choose one. If I find someone, it will be my choice,” Zuko said. “So, no more of this matchmaker business. Is that clear?”

“I’d just like to point out that I’ve only brought you one woman, and it was to train her, not to play matchmaker,” Aang said.

“And yet,” Zuko challenged him.

“It’s not Aang’s fault if you’re attracted to her, Zuko,” Katara argued.

“Okay, this is really uncomfortable,” I interjected. “ _I_ just want to point out that, if anything were to happen between Zuko and me, it would be our decision alone, and not… any of yours. And Zuko, I don’t appreciate being referred to as a woman ‘paraded in front of you.’ My people are dying. I just want to do what I can to save them.”

“Of course. We’re so sorry, Aria,” Katara said. “… I think everyone’s just getting a little ahead of themselves. You’re both attractive young people, and it’s just an easy conclusion to come to.”

“I understand that. And I do find Zuko attractive, but I have no interest in being his pampered queen. I intend to learn from you all, save my people, and stay in my country to protect them,” I said strongly. The problem is, Zuko seemed to like what I said, his eyes gazing at me in admiration, which just added fuel to Aang’s fire. And he nudged Katara and pointed subtly at his friend, which I noticed, so I looked, too. Then, I was looking into Zuko’s eyes, which widened awkwardly at my glance.

“… I agree with you. Sorry,” Zuko muttered.

“Ugh. You’re a king. Act like it,” I said sharply, standing up from the table and storming out of the room. This was ridiculous. I wasn’t a new toy for their friend to play with. And if they weren’t going to take my cause seriously, I didn’t want to fellowship with them.

It was Aang who came after me. His hand landed gently on my shoulder as I stormed through the halls to find the stairs to take me back to the ridiculously big room I was to stay in, in this ridiculously big palace. I swung around, my eyes furious and my cheeks stained with tears. Aang seemed surprised and hurt by my tears, and he took a step back, his eyes dropping.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized solemnly. “I took it too far. Don’t be angry with Zuko.”

“I’m not a game for you to play with your friends,” I yelled at him. Avatar or not.

“I’m not trying to play a game. I really think you two match well,” Aang said apologetically, looking at me. “But you’re right, this isn’t the time for that. The Avatar is a protector of all living things, and it’s my duty to help you save your people. I shouldn’t be trivializing this situation with my childish whimsies.” He bowed to me deeply. I wiped at my tears, trying to stop them from falling. I was angry, but not at him. I was angry that this was even happening. That I even needed the Avatar. That this was the most compassionate thing I’d heard about my people in a while.

“I want to start training in the morning,” I said. Aang looked up at me from his bow. “Zuko first. Then you. Don’t go easy on me.” Aang nodded. And I turned away from him, heading to the stairs and to my room.

*

“These are my dual dao swords,” Zuko said, unsheathing them and showing them to me, taking one in each hand. “A lot of people go wild, when they hold one, imagining them as two swords. But, in reality, they are two parts of the same weapon,” Zuko showed me how the swords came together as one weapon. I stared at the blades, hungry to use them. I imagined cutting King Puri’s head clean from his body, my eyes full of a thirst for revenge. Zuko glanced at my face, frowning a bit.

“These are a bit advanced,” he said, stepping back from me and putting his swords away. “So, instead, we’ll start with these wooden swords.”

“What? I thought you were going to teach me how to use a blade,” I objected.

“Yes. But, you don’t get to touch metal until I believe you’ve mastered wood,” he said sternly, walking over to the stand on the wall and pulling out two wooden swords. Then he came over to me, presenting one of the swords to me. “Treat this as if it’s a real sword. This blade is sharp and has the power to take a life. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” I agreed, holding the hilt carefully, my arms holding it far away from me. Zuko sighed and pushed my arms down.

“If I see you misuse the wooden sword, you’ll get a consequence,” he said.

“What kind of consequence?” I scoffed, my eyes cutting at him defensively. He shrugged.

“I’ll think of something unpleasant,” he replied, fighting against a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes just as Zuko swung at me with his wooden sword. I gasped and cowered defensively, looking at him wide eyed. He just looked at me, his face hard and cold.

“Lesson one. Never trust anyone,” he said. “Show me what you think an appropriate battle stance is, holding your sword.”

“What the hell! Don’t scare me like that!” I yelled, while getting into my stance. Holding the hilt, the sword pointed out at him. He eyed me, walking around me, carefully examining me.

“Battles are scary. If you can’t handle scary, give up now,” he said, putting his foot between mine and kicking my ankles lightly. “Feet apart.”

“Yes, Master,” I teased, smirking to myself as I adjusted.

“Is there something funny, Pupil?” Zuko asked sharply. I perked a brow and glanced at him. All of the awkward, young King I’d met the day before was gone. This man was stern and strictly business. The man who helped defeat his father and save the world.

“No, sir,” I muttered, taken aback.

“Bend the knees,” he said; I did. “See?” he said, pushing at my shoulder. “With a grounded stance, you can’t easily be moved.” He stopped behind me, grasping both of my biceps and turning my body from one side to the other. “You give yourself better range of motion, capable of addressing threats from all sides,” he said, close to my ear. I felt myself starting to swoon a bit as his touch and his voice. Something about this whole Boss Zuko thing was doing it for me. But I shook the thought out of my head. I could almost feel his smirk, and he let out a low chuckle. “Let go of that thought and focus,” he said, his voice low.

“Shut up,” I spat, my eyes narrowing, determined to show him that I could do this; that he wasn’t flustering me. His hand slide down my side slowly, and stopped at my waist. Then, he shifted to the front of me, staring at my stance. But, like, actually staring at my stance. Not a hint of lecherous ulterior motives, like I was sort of expecting.

“Very good, Aria,” he said. “Let’s work on some simple strikes,” he instructed me, picking up his wooden sword and getting into a stance that looked far better than mine. I must have looked nervous, because he smiled and said “Don’t worry. We’re learning.”

“I’m not…” I lied, and he struck my sword so hard and fast that it flew from my hands.

“You’re not paying attention!” he barked. “Do you see how easily I disarmed you?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING!” I yelled. He sighed, walking to where my sword fell, picking it up, and bringing it back to me. He handed it to me, glaring into my eyes.

“Block. The blow.” He was so stern and serious that all I could do was nod. I watched him get back into his stance, so I did, too. And he swung again. And I watched his sword, and with mine, moved to block it.

“YES!” he yelled. “AGAIN!” he yelled as he advanced towards me, swinging at me again. I screamed, backing up, but successfully blocking him again. And again. Then, in frustration, blocking him, and immediately striking back, letting out a loud, angry yell. He took a step back, smiling a little. “You’re a natural.”

“What the hell was that? You call that training?” I yelled. “You just attacked me!”

“I wanted to see what I was working with. You did amazing, for someone who’s never handled a sword,” he said, holding his wooden sword blade down and bowing to me. I shifted awkwardly, then bowed back, standing up straight when he did. He was smiling at me, his amber eyes shimmering. “Now, we can get started.” I laughed a little, despite myself, and he did, too.

“Now, the key to an effective strike is wrist control,” he said, walking over to me and clasping his hands over my wrists as they held the sword. “Weak wrists mean weak strikes. But also, wrists give you the most control. Finesse.” He wound my wrists with the sword in hand, making fluid motions with the sword. “It’s sort of like bending. You’re asking the sword to work with you. Making it an extension of you.”

“… Mmhm,” I nodded, my heart racing from the touch and proximity. I didn’t know what the fuck was wrong with me. We’d already talked about this. We’d already decided it was a bad idea. So, why was my body reacting like this to him? He eyed me, our eyes connecting, again. Then, he smiled reassuringly.

“You’re trembling,” he said. My eyes widened.

“Oh-“ I tried to say something, but I couldn’t think of a thing to say.

“I promise, I won’t hurt you. But I also can’t go easy on you,” he said apologetically. “If you go to fight King Puri’s forces, and you’re not ready… well, worst case, you don’t come back.”

“No. No, I get that. I just,” I muttered, shaking my head. I stared at his hands on mine. I couldn’t stop. “I dunno what’s wrong with me…”

“Nothing,” he said reassuringly. “You were a normal girl a week ago. Today you’re a warrior.”

“Mmm,” I nodded.

“And I’ll be beside you for everything. I promise you that,” he said gently. That time, I did swoon. Like, visibly. My knees buckled a little, and I felt myself gazing at him like he was some sort of angel. Zuko’s eyes widened when he realized what was happening, and he cleared his throat, letting go of my wrists and taking a step back. “Shall we continue?”

“Please,” I said, nodding.

“I’ll show you some beginning forms. They’ll be your basis for everything,”

*

“How was Zuko?” Aang asked me as he showed me how to ride on a ball of air. I side eyed him. He caught me at a fun moment, just to pry about his ill-advised matchmaking.

“He was… kind,” I said plainly.

“Zuko?” Aang looked at me like that was the funniest thing he’d ever heard.

“I mean, he was a total hardass, but he also wasn’t. If that makes sense,” I said, successfully making the airball and hopping on, the way Aang showed me.

“That’s it!” he exclaimed. We both laughed, and Aang started riding his across the courtyard. So, I followed. “Zuko likes you. I can tell.”

“I know,” I replied. “I like him, too.”

“No, I mean he’s interested in you,” Aang said, circling me on his airball. I smiled, nodding.

“Yeah, he is,” I admitted. “But, he’s also … never going to go there.”

“And you’d like him to?” Aang inferred.

“I’m not sure. Today was… confusing. And we just met, you know?” I said, losing control a bit. I screamed, then I crashed into the pretty stone fence, falling to the ground. Aang howled with laughter, and I sat up, smirking at him. “Not funny, jerk.”

“I’m sorry, you just—” he laughed through his words. “You have to control it. It moves with you, not the other way around. Remember?” I nodded, laughing with him. “Are you alright?” he asked, walking over to me and offering me a hand.

“I’m fine,” I said, taking his hand and pulling up. I dusted myself off. “Not even a scratch, see?” I said, taking a quick spin to demonstrate my lack of harm.

“I’m glad, because I was laughing pretty hard. If you weren’t okay, that’d be pretty messed up,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, Aang, it would,” I chuckled, grinning at him.

“How was he confusing, though? Zuko, I mean,” Aang pushed. I sighed, rolling my eyes. “Am I pushing?”

“You’re pushing,” I nodded, smiling. “… He seemed to be flirting. But, when I reacted to it, he shut it down. I dunno.”

“So… you would like for something to happen, huh,” Aang smirked.

“Nah—I—” I laughed, “Okay. Zuko is legitimately gorgeous, and I’m human. But the logistics of being with him are… I mean, it would never work. So, why put myself through the stress of wanting him and sort of… pining over him. You know what I mean?”

“No,” Aang shrugged. “Katara’s from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“No, but it’s not just that. I mean, he’s a King,” I pointed out.

“And… I’m the Avatar,” Aang pointed out. I sighed. Aang just smiled.

“I want him in the worst way, Aang,” I admitted, smiling a little. “I hate it. We just met, and it’s stupid. It doesn’t mean anything. But this morning, when he touched me, I just wanted to lay him down and—” I stopped myself, my cheeks flushing. “Oh my God, I shouldn’t be saying this. You’re the Avatar. He’s the Fire Lord. What am I saying?” I covered my mouth.

“You’re saying you want to fuck my friend,” Aang laughed, grinning at me. I shook my head, still covering my mouth. “Yes, yes you did, Aria.”

“I—” I moaned. “I mean, it’s more than that. There’s something about him. And, mind you, I’m never like this.”

“Should I drop some hints for you?” Aang offered, smiling kindly at me.

“No,” I said sharply.

“Okay. Let’s work on gliding,” he said casually, walking away and towards the two gliders he’d laid out: his and the one he’d had made for me to train on.

“Wait…” I said, walking towards Aang. He stopped, looking back at me. “What would you say?”

“Nothing. I dunno,” Aang said, handing me one of the staffs. “For the record, I think you would make a good partner for him.”

“Based on what? You don’t know me,” I scoffed.

“You’re brave. And obviously just as lonely as he is. And your compass points to good at all times, which his still a type of guidance he needs,” Aang said casually, showing me the button on the staff to open the glider. “Hit that.” I pressed the button and opened the glider.

“I don’t want to be my partner’s mother,” I rejected the notion. Aang opened his glider.

“No, he’s very mature. He just struggles with the goodness part. Because… well… he had a rough childhood,” Aang said.

“And it’s my job to clean up the evil that still remains?” I side eyed Aang.

“No. Zuko would do that on his own. You’d just be his True North,” he clarified. “Catch a gust, then you’ll use bending to stay afloat. It isn’t like gliding as much as it is using the air to take you where you want to go. Watch me for a second, then try,” he said, then he took off, no running start at all.

I was impressed, and in disbelief that I could do such a thing. But after watching him, I tried to bend and get off my feet. And suddenly, it made complete sense, and I was in the air, like a bird, with Aang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I freaked out for a while and didn't want to post, mostly because I actually write as a career and I got some really disheartening feedback on something I submitted from a beta reader and I felt really bad about that. And those bad feelings trickled down into the rest of my writing, like this, and I thought maybe I wouldn't share. I also am really concerned because I don't usually write for this fandom, and I didn't want to make something that this fandom didn't gel with. It's all really stupid anxiety stuff, really, but I wanted to come back and say I really do have a whole piece written, and here's the next slice of it. Thanks for the couple of kudos! I'd been avoiding reading reactions, so I'm glad to see a few people enjoyed what they read.   
> I will share all of this story, so help me Thor! And if you like it, please feel free to leave kudos or comment, or just read in silence and enjoy yourself. I really just wanted to maybe make some people happy since the like... the world is on fire.   
> Anyway, I won't post these notes on every chapter. Thanks for reading!


	3. Book One: Air "An Education"

Aang found Zuko getting his hair cleaned and bushed for an audience with the senate later. Katara had taken Aria into the city to explore and to buy some necessities, and Aang was finding it boring just sitting around the palace by himself. Aria had been with them for a week, and was an impressively quick study at bending, so she’d been giving herself permission to have some fun and be a bit more of a tourist. Aang had watched her and Zuko dance around their obvious crushes on each other all week, and it was amusing. Zuko was a man of 22, but felt more like a man of 50, for seriousness. But when it came to love, he may as well have been a child. Mai, as far as Aang could tell, was his only girlfriend ever, and they only seemed to connect because they both were emotionally distant and could become crutches for one another. To be fair, Katara was his one and only, too, but he and Katara were more like two halves of the same whole.

So, he was going to push. He’d kind of promised Aria he wouldn’t. But he had to.

“Zuko,” Aang said as he walked into the salon. Zuko’s head was back in a sink, and a woman was gently washing his hair as he lounged on a very soft chair. Being king had its perks.

“What is it, Aang,” Zuko said, his voice even and calm, though he still managed to sound annoyed.

“She’s into you,” Aang said casually, smiling at his friend. Zuko opened one eye; his eyes had been closed, relaxed; and looked at Aang.

“Aria?” Zuko inferred.

“Yeah,” Aang replied, disappointed with Zuko’s reaction.

“No, she isn’t. We talked about this, Aang. It’s not going to happen,” Zuko replied casually.

“But—”

“Why don’t you stop worrying yourself, and get yourself a massage,” Zuko offered, his eyes closing again. The king snapped his fingers and gestured at another woman, who was preparing some towels for him. “The Avatar needs a massage,” he instructed her calmly, eyes closed.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” the young woman bowed to him, then to Aang. “Please be seated, Avatar,” she said. Aang rolled his eyes, but he sat on the big, plush massage bench, because massage did sound like a good idea.

“You don’t understand, Zuko. She said something to me, but I’ve been keeping it quiet, because she seemed embarrassed. I figured you two would get there at some point, but you both are too stupid to make a move,” Aang said. The Fire Nation ladies in the room attending to the King gasped. Aang forgot how strange it was to be best friends with a king. He sighed. “No offense, Your Majesty,” he said, just to appease the Royal Pamperers. Zuko smiled, eyes closed, amused by that.

“None taken, buddy,” he chuckled lightly. Aang smirked. “What did she say?”

“She said, and this is a quote, she ‘wants you in the worst way.’” Aand relayed as the young woman began to remove his tunic. He wanted to stop her, but she was so swift that he just decided to let it happen. Then, she was wrapping a warm towel around his neck.

“She said that?” Zuko perked a brow, glancing at Aang through one eye, again. Aang nodded.

“Please lay on your stomach, Avatar,” the young woman implored him. Aand sighed, shifting and rolling onto his stomach.

“She said it during training. Those exact words. Only, she thinks it’s not smart to pursue because she figures she’d end up hurt,” Aang said, getting comfortable. The young woman began to rub at his shoulders, and he let out a long sigh. Oh yeah. This was the best part of being best friends with a king. The perks.

“What? I told her I’d never hurt her,” Zuko sat up a little, looking at Aang through both eyes. Aang turned his head to Zuko, laying comfortably as the woman massaged him.

“I dunno, buddy,” Aang replied.

“Please lay back, Your Majesty,” the stylist implored him. Zuko waved her off, but lay back anyway, and the woman began to comb his wet hair into the sink, combing in a conditioner.

“Why would she tell you something like that?” he asked the Avatar.

“I’m trustworthy,” Aang said softly, getting lost in his massage, his eyes closing.

“Clearly you are not, Avatar,” Zuko said sharply. Aang chuckled a little. “Did she say anything else?”

“She …” Aang thought about it. He didn’t want to embarrass his new friend or his old friend, so he lied. “She’s just… very interested.”

“But it’s not something we should pursue, right? I mean, she’s right. The logistics of the thing, alone, make this a recipe for disaster,” Zuko muttered as the woman combed and massaged his scalp.

“Mmm… I dunno,” Aang hummed as the girl poured warmed oil onto his back. “… She’s beautiful, no?”

“The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” Zuko admitted.

“So… treat her like she is,” Aang offered. Zuko scoffed. “Trust me on this one.”

“She’s not the one, Aang, she’s just pretty,” Zuko said dryly.

“I’m not so sure,” Aang said plainly. Zuko wanted to yell at him. Anger bubbled up at the suggestion. But, he hated how quickly he angered, and he tried to suppress it. He let out an angry huff, and clasped his hands together to calm the fire that wanted to escape them. “… I’m sorry. I don’t mean to push.”

“Well, you’re fucking pushing, Aang,” Zuko spat. Aang pushed up on his elbows, looking over at his friend.

“If you love her, just tell her. Don’t get mad at me for pointing out the obvious,” Aang said casually.

“Love her? We just met,”

“And she’s your soulmate,” Aang challenged him. “Don’t tell me you don’t think so. It’s obvious.”

“Aang. You’re speaking out of turn,” Zuko said authoritatively. Aang glared at him.

“Don’t talk to me like that. I’m your equal, not your subordinate,” he replied sharply to his friend.

“Sorry…” Zuko sighed, closing his eyes. “Sorry. That was fucked up. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry for pushing. I really am. But I can’t help it. I feel like I’m bursting,” Aang said, his voice apologetic. “The moment you met her, I saw it. Now I can’t unsee it.”

“Yeah,” Zuko sighed, frowning a little. “Soulmate, though? I don’t think so. But there’s something there, I’ll admit. I just don’t think it’s worth it, Aang. Besides, if I go there, and it doesn’t work, she’ll get awkward and distant, and then… she’s fucked against this tyrant king, because we won’t be able to finish training. And that’d be my fault, because I couldn’t keep it in my pants.”

“Is that what your problem is?” Aang asked gently, feeling for his friend. Zuko sighed, but didn’t really respond. “I can respect that. You’re prioritizing.”

“She’s gonna get slaughtered out there,” Zuko muttered.

“No. We’ll be with her,” Aang replied reassuringly.

“We’re stronger than her. We should fight this battle on her behalf. She has no business—”

“It’s her battle. And she’s an amazing Bender. One of the fastest learners I’ve ever met. I’ve only ever seen Katara learn that fast,” Aang pointed out.

“Katara was 13. Aria is 22,” Zuko reiterated.

“Katara fought against several Fire Nation troops and Azula. King Puri’s not even a Bender,” Aang argued. Zuko sighed, again, wringing his hands together as Aang watched. He frowned. “Zuko. We’re not going to let anything happen to her.”

“I keep imagining her being impaled on an enemy sword,” Zuko said nervously. “I’m going too easy on her, because I’m afraid to hurt her. I can’t… I can’t send her into battle.”

“Zuko. You’re worried about her because you love her,” Aang suggested.

“… Maybe. No, I mean, not that. But, maybe I’m just overreacting,” the king replied.

“We have time. She has time. We’re not planning to go in there randomly. We’ll take a few months to train her, and then we’ll go into battle. With a plan,” Aang suggested. The woman poured warm water over Zuko’s hair to rinse it again. Zuko let out a long, nervous sigh.

“Can I trust that you’ll protect her, Avatar?” Zuko asked.

“I’ll try my best, buddy,” Aang replied, smiling a little. He’d never seen Zuko like this. Nobody in their right mind would worry about Mai like this. The girl was deadly. So, this was definitely new.

“… Aang. Don’t bring this shit up to her,” Zuko said sternly.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Aang laughed, and Zuko smirked, fighting a laugh of his own. “It’s up to you, Zuko. I just wouldn’t let this girl go back to Africa without letting her know how I felt, if I were you.”

*

Zuko was the best blades teacher in the world, I was convinced. Nearly four weeks into training, and I was already skilled with a katana, a dagger, a broadsword, and was now learning the dual dao swords. We’d stopped working with wood two weeks in, and I was excited to hold the cold steel in my hands. Zuko’s swords were so much more ornate than the basic ones I was using, but I still felt like a soldier and was ready to learn them, well. Zuko stood across from me in the courtyard. It was morning, and I’d not eaten, yet, and we’d already been practicing for two hours. He’d shown me several techniques for the dual dao, and now we were sparring. Luckily, a lot of what I already knew was applicable, but he was a master and I was still very much a pupil.

“Ready?” Zuko called to me. I smirked, unsheathing the swords and holding them prone, not at all afraid of him, the way I was the first morning we’d trained.

“Bring it, Rich Boy,” I called back. Zuko laughed, but then he launched toward me in an attack. I dodged, then flipped over him, twirling into an attack. He laughed and he blocked me, easily lunging into another strike.

“Don’t forget there are two blades!” he yelled as he swiped around towards my neck. “No mercy!” I gasped, but slid between his legs to dodge, swinging around and striking, which he blocked, again. Then, we were striking and blocking, moving back and forth, two forces of nature. And Zuko turned it up, suddenly overpowering me. My eyes widened as he knocked one of my swords out of my hand, and frustrated, I swung a wild strike at him, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me forward and working the sword out of my hand. I growled in frustration, pushing his chest and sending him stumbling back. He glared at me, and I scrambled for a sword, but before I could grab it, he’d done an impressive flair and struck me. Slicing through the flesh on my arm. I cried out in pain, my hand clasping over the cut. It wasn’t deep, but it hurt like hell. And Zuko’s eyes widened. He dropped his swords, rushing to my side.

“I’m so sorry,” he said frantically, reaching out to help me up. I let out a frustrated grunt and pulled away from him, tears rushing out of my eyes. “A—Aria…” he begged me. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Just stop!” I cried. Zuko took a step back, staring at me as I crouched on the ground, holding my bleeding arm and crying. I felt like a fool. If I couldn’t handle this, how could I handle battle. I just knew that’s what he was thinking. I just knew…

“Let me see,” he said apologetically, crouching beside me and gently grasping my arm. He peeled my hand away, looking at the bloody wound.

“It hurts,” I cried.

“It’s not so bad,” Zuko said reassuringly, helping me up. “Here, let’s go sit at the fountain.”

“I’m so stupid,” I cried.

“No, you got hit. And in a battle, you’ll keep going,” Zuko said, attempting to calm me. He sat me down, and tore a strip of fabric off of his keikogi. “I’m sorry… by the way.”

“It’s not that,” I cried. “… It’s been practically a month, and I’m not ready.” He tied the strip of fabric around my arm and over the cut, snug enough that it wouldn’t slip, but not too snug. It still hurt, so I winced as he did it, and let out a yelp when he tied it off.

“You’re not. But that’s okay. We all had to train to get where we are. Me. Aang. Katara,” Zuko pointed out. “You’re actually doing great… amazing, for a month of training!”

“Not good enough,” I sniffled, wiping at my tears with the back of my bloody hand. Zuko frowned, and he took my hand, wiping it with the bottom of his keikogi. “I can’t even take a little cut.”

“I got carried away…” he apologized again.

“No. In a real battle, nobody’s gonna go easy on me. You did the right thing,” I sniffled.

“I used to cry, too. When I got hurt in training,” Zuko said casually. “My father… believed learning swords was weak. But he insisted on watching me train, if I insisted on learning swords. And he’d punish my teachers if they went too easy on me.”

“That’s… awful,” I sighed, my eyes studying his face.

“But I learned…” Zuko shrugged. “Anyway, my point is, you don’t have to feel bad. This is your first cut. Of course you’re going to cry.”

“I’m sorry. We can keep training, Master,” I started. Zuko smiled at me, and he wiped my tears with his thumb.

“There’s my warrior,” he said softly. My eyes faltered, and then, so did his. “We can take a break.” I nodded. I watched as he fiddled with his now bloody top, and then opened it and took it off, draping it on the side of the fountain we were sitting on.

“Sorry… about the blood,” I started, but he shook his head.

“It’ll wash. And I have a million garments.” I stared at him. His body was… perfect. Almost no fat on it at all. He was slim, but all muscle, and all muscle definition. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his perfect abs. “Does it still hurt?”

“Like hell,” I chuckled. He smiled at me, and our eyes locked.

“… Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re really pretty when you cry,” he said softly, his fingers brushing under my eyes, wiping away residual tears. I felt myself blushing, but I couldn’t look away from him. I couldn’t, for the life of me, look away. “I know. I shouldn’t say it, but I’m tired of… not saying it.”

“That’s sweet, but—” I started.

“I know. You don’t have to say it,” Zuko chuckled, smiling at me. “… I feel like I’m losing it. You bleed one time and I feel like a monster, again.”

“Again?... You’ve… felt like that before?” I asked empathetically.

“I was a monster,” he nodded, his eyes faltering. “… I did awful things in the name of the Fire Nation.”

“Yes. But in your defense, you were a child soldier,” I pointed out. “Can you really be held accountable for something you did as a child at the behest of an actual monster?”

“Yes,” Zuko insisted. “I did those things. I owe it to the families I hurt to atone for it.” He said solemnly, his eyes looking away from me. I sighed, grasping his hands with mine.

“Zuko, you are not a monster,” I said matter-of-factly. “You didn’t do those things because you’re bad. You did them because you were an abused child.”

“Okay, I’m not a monster,” he chuckled, glancing at me. I smiled at him. “You’re too nice.”

“Is that a bad thing?” I asked, smirking a little. He chuckled, his hand letting go of mine and brushing my cheek.

“It might be a perfect thing,” he said softly. Then, he pecked my lips softly. I wasn’t really expecting it, so I gasped, and pulled back. Our eyes locked, and my heart was pounding. “I guess I just… I’m sorry,” he started to say, but by the time he was getting out the word “sorry”, I was kissing him. My hands cupped his face, and my lips pressed into his. It was sweet, and full, and not long enough, because Zuko’s arms slid around my waist and he took more. Kissing me deeply, his tongue slipping into my mouth. We kissed so easily that I wondered why we hadn’t done it before. Sitting against this fountain, our bodies close and arms around each other, we kissed like we’d done it a million times before. Then, we stopped, and we both laughed. “So… I think I like you,” he said through a laugh.

“No shit,” I grinned, my hand brushing his cheek under his scar. “I like you, back.”

“We shouldn’t, though. Right? Strictly training?” Zuko reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

“You just stuck your tongue in my mouth, Your Majesty,” I pointed out.

“Fuck,” he laughed. I giggled. “… Okay, so… Gosh…” he muttered. I shushed him, then pecked his lips. He licked them, gazing into my eyes. “… Okay. Okay, you win,” he chuckled.

“We should train,” I said softly. He nodded. We didn’t need to talk out the details. We both knew what we wanted.

“Training. Yes. Get your swords,” he said, slowly letting me go and standing up. I watched as he went to pick his up, and I smirked, picking mine up.

“You’re really hot, you know,” I said casually. “Thought you might, you know… want to know.”

“I know,” Zuko smirked, watching me get my swords. “I’m the Fire Lord.”

“Ha ha,” I said dryly, my swords in hand. I turned to face him. “No mercy,” I challenged him with a smirk. He laughed, and nodded, and then we were sparring, again. When I felt him going easy on me, I attacked with more fury, until he’d ramp up. We fought until I finally subdued him; no more blood shed. My blade to his neck, I forced his sword out of his hand and cursed at him to drop the other.

“I’m terrified of you,” Zuko smirked.

“You should be,” I said, letting him up. He stood up from his knees, pulled me into his arms, and kissed me passionately. I dropped the swords in my hands to the ground, Zuko’s hands clutching my waist and his mouth working against mine. My heart was racing. I loved him. I knew I did. I knew I did the first day we trained, but now I was certain. But, he couldn’t know that. We couldn’t be together. Not for real. We could only enjoy stolen moments, like this one. I hoped he realized that, as we kissed passionately in his royal courtyard. I could never truly be his queen. It wasn’t possible.

“Shhh,” he hissed against my lips.

“Mm?” I asked, confused, wondering for a brief moment if he could read my thoughts. But, he shifted sly eyes to a pillar outside the palace, at the side of the courtyard. I shifted my eyes there, too. Then Zuko pulled away from my lips slowly.

“Aang and Katara,” he whispered. “… They think they’re slick.” I looked, noticing the edge of Katara’s blue pants. My face flushed, embarrassed at what they’d seen. I shook my head at him, begging him not to engage them because I wasn’t ready to face them, but he cleared his throat loudly. Then Aang and Katara both peeked out from behind the pillar, Katara with her back against it, Aang in front of it. Aang waved sheepishly, and they both smiled. Zuko pulled away from me, glaring at his friends.

“It’s not what you think,” Aang said.

“Aren’t you guys getting too old for this?” Zuko grumbled.

“We were coming to tell you that Sokka’s coming. He sent a messenger hawk,” Katara said, her eyes shimmering with excitement at what she’d just seen. “Honestly. We didn’t expect to catch you two making out.”

“We weren’t making out. It was just a kiss,” Zuko said.

“It was more like three,” Aang pointed out.

“How long were you watching?” Zuko yelled.

“Uhm… we saw you bandage Aria’s arm. And everything after,” Katara admitted. Zuko blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck. He glanced at me. I sighed.

“Well. I guess you two are happy, now,” I deflected. Katara laughed, and hugged me. Aang patted Zuko on the shoulder.

“We knew it! We just didn’t know how long you two were gonna—” Katara stopped, pulling back to look at me. “Wait, how long have you two…?”

“Just now,” I blushed. “It’s really not a big deal.

“Right. It’s not. We just got carried away,” Zuko reiterated.

“We’re not saying anything. As you were,” Katara smiled, pulling Aang away.

“Wait—” Aang objected.

“Come on, Aang,” she pulled him along. I laughed, despite myself. Zuko looked at me, his face bright red.

“Children. My friends are children,” he grumbled, as they disappeared behind the pillar, again. Then, he glanced at me. “Where were we?” he smirked, his hands sliding around my waist, again. I put a hand in the middle of his beautiful, bare chest, shaking my head.

“Seems like we were doing nothing, right?” I challenged him, perking a brow. “We just got carried away?”

“So? You’re an Airbender. You guys are always getting carried away,” Zuko shrugged, playfully leaning down to kiss me. I pulled back playfully, giggling. “Aria,” he groaned. I cupped his face, kissing him sensually. “… Do you need to train with Aang?”

“Mhm,” I nodded, kissing him again. He groaned disappointedly into my mouth, and I smiled against his lips.

“Stay with meeee,” he whined.

“I can’t. I have to train,” I giggled, and he kissed me. “You’re so wound up, now,” I grinned, and he kissed me, again, his tongue sliding against mine. We kissed like that for what felt like an eternity, our bodies pressed together, and my hands enjoying his muscular body.

“I feel like I just got you, and now I have to give you to the Avatar,” Zuko complained, staring at my face as I cupped his pecs.

“Who says you have me?” I smirked.

“… Aren’t… you…” he stuttered. I looked into his eyes, perking a brow.

“You and I both know this can’t be serious,” I said apologetically. “… I would give anything to change that, but we’ll have to face that reality sooner or later.”

“I won’t believe that,” Zuko said defiantly. I smiled a little.

“Good. Maybe you’ll rub off on me,” I said softly.

“There doesn’t need to be a label. You don’t have to be my girlfriend,” he said kindly. “I just want to say you’re mine, while you’re here.”

“Then, I’m yours,” I cooed. And his eyes looked so full of love that we melted into each other, kissing sensually.

“Please cancel with Aang,” he begged, something lusty and dominant in his voice. I could feel myself moisten for him at those words, but I was more afraid than I was curious. I shook my head, our eyes connected. He pecked my lips. “I want you in the worst way,” he whispered.

“You’ll have me,” I promised. “But, not right now.”

“When?”

“We’ll know when,” I assured him. He nodded, his hands rubbing at my back, and his eyes studying my frame.

“How long?” he asked softly.

“No… no,” I shook my head.

“What’s that mean?” he chuckled, grinning at me. I smiled, and I giggled.

“It means… you’ll have me, Zuko,” I replied shyly. “I only want you.”

“Wow,” Zuko grinned, laughing joyfully as he pulled me into a hug. “You don’t know how happy that just made me.”

“Zuko,” I giggled, holding onto him tightly, kissing his chest because he was that much taller than me.

“We should train. We should train,” he said, nodding. Then, he cleared his throat. “I think, back to form 6, and a new transition into 4.”

“Yes, sir,” I nodded, my lips still against his chest. He chuckled.

“Let go,” he teased. I shook my head, smiling against his chest. “You’re so cute.”

“Give me a minute?” I giggled.

“Okay,” Zuko chuckled. And so, we stayed like that. And we didn’t train. We ended up sitting on the ground in the courtyard, wrapped in each other’s arms, talking about our lives until Aang came for Airbending training.

*

“I fucked up, Katara. I fell in love,” I said to my new friend, needing another girl to talk to about this. Katara and I were sitting on her bed, and she was helping me braid my hair into a fancy style that was also functional. We were supposed to have dinner with the guys, again, and I, for the first time, wanted to look pretty for Zuko.

“Aww,” she cooed. “Congratulations!”

“No. Isn’t it bad?” I whined.

“No,” she laughed. “Zuko? You’re perfect for him.”

“No, I really am not, Katara,” I said, looking back at her.

“Don’t move,” she complained. I grumbled out a sorry, crossing my arms and letting her braid. She was doing something with a pin, and I winced as she stuck it in.

“I mean, he’s violent. And he’s making me violent. That’s bad, right?” I asked.

“Zuko is not violent. He’s just a warrior. Outside of that, he’s a creampuff,” Katara insisted. “You don’t know how he looks at you. And the way you two kissed? It seemed so pure. You two looked like you’d finally found home.”

“Ooooh, don’t say that,” I frowned, covering my face. “I want you to tell me it’s stupid and I should tell him we can’t.”

“But you love him. Why would I tell you that?” Katara pointed out. “Are you still hung up on the whole Fire Lord thing?”

“Maybe a little?” I winced.

“I understand that,” Katara said. “Sometimes, Aang scares me. Being the Avatar… It’s like I share him with the world. And… and I’m just a regular Waterbender from the Southern Tribe. It feels like… like, who am I to be with the Avatar. You know? And, I wonder if we’re only together because of what we went through together…” she rambled. “But… yeah, I worry about those things, but I also, I love Aang with every ounce of me. And, what would I do without him? Be lonely? We’re happy, because we allow ourselves to be. A lot of things complicate this, but… that’s okay. We are all we need to get through everything. Does that make sense?”

“That’s… nice for you and Aang, but…” I started, pausing because I didn’t know what I really wanted to say. “…I also don’t know Zuko well.”

“You know him. You’re with him every day,” she pointed out. “… I’m sorry, but I think this is cowardly. You keep looking for every reason to tell you ‘no’, so you don’t have to face the scary reality that you’re in love with this man.”

“That’s just it. I am a coward. I’ve never been with…” I stopped. “Okay, I’ve had one boyfriend. But, it didn’t feel like this. I sort of just dated him for the experience. I didn’t hate him, and he was a little cute. You know what I mean?”

“But with Zuko, you actually feel something, and that scares you…”

“Yes. Especially because of… who he is, and who I am,” I said. Katara sighed, and she hugged me from behind.

“But you owe it to yourself and my wonderful friend to try. Love is always scary. It requires trusting someone fully… and you and Zuko both are afraid to trust. But I believe you can, and I believe you can help each other trust, again,” Katara said softly.

“I don’t have trouble trusting. I trust you and Aang,” I said, deflecting.

“As much as we love your friendship… we’re low stakes, compared to Zuko. Zuko requires a level of intimacy that…” Katara started. She paused a moment. “Have you two had sex, yet?”

“Zuko? No,” I bit my lip. I wanted to so bad, but I was also dreading it. What if it changed everything?

“… Have you, before him?” she asked me sweetly. I chuckled.

“I’m not a virgin, no,” I said softly.

“I see. Is that something you’re worried about, though? With Zuko?” she asked. I shrugged. “Honestly.”

“I… I’m not worried. I’m more like… cautious.” I said. “Sex is real. Kissing is just fun.”

“Yeah. Aang and I didn’t have sex until… I think he was seventeen. We didn’t feel like we were ready for something like that. It took us a long time to get there,” Katara said. “But… we were also kids. You and Zuko are adults.”

“You’re still kids, by the way,” I teased. She chuckled.

“I’m twenty,” she scoffed.

“Can I be honest? If Zuko wanted to, tonight, I’d probably be ready for it,” I said softly, blushing. “I just worry it will change things.”

“Well, it will. Inherently. But it doesn’t have to change things in a bad way. Maybe it’ll just bring you closer together. I can tell you this; Zuko’s intentions are pure. He really, really doesn’t mess around with women, since Mai,” Katara reassured me. It actually made me feel better. I let out a sigh, and put my hands on her arms.

“You’re a good big sister. Even though you’re younger than me,” I smirked.

“Everyone needs advice, sometimes. You big sister me, too,” she grinned. “… Now, go get your man, girl.”

“Ahhh! Katara,” I laughed. She chuckled. “I dunno. I still will never be able to become his queen. And if marriage isn’t the endgame, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Who says you can’t? He’s the Fire Lord. Nobody can tell him who he’s allowed to marry,” Katara said starkly.

“What about you and Aang?” I pushed playfully. She fought her smile.

“Marriage?... Yeah, I’m sure we will, someday,” Katara said softly. “He’s such a boy, though. You know? He can be so wise, sometimes, and then, he’s recklessly trying to ride a lionhawk.” I laughed, because it was true. Aang was simultaneously the wisest and most playful person I knew. “I love him so, so much, Aria. My father keeps pushing for me to marry a Watertribe man. He loves Aang, but he keeps telling me to be realistic. I dunno. I can’t see myself living without Aang by my side.”

“Ooof. You got it bad,” I cooed.

“I do…” she sighed. “We make love every night. And he’s so passionate and skilled. And he worships me. I’ll never find that in the South. I’ll never find that in anyone else.”

“Aang seems like he probably has stamina for days,” I grinned, kind of amused at the idea.

“Annnd, Zuko seems like he probably has a lot of tension to work out. Keep that in mind,” she teased back, smirking.

“Wow. You’re a great wingman,” I laughed. “Zuko should be paying you.”

“No need. I want to see his sad ass smile the way he does when he looks at you,” she sighed. “You don’t have to make yourself about making him happy, but it sure is nice that you do make him happy.”

“That’s the thing. I don’t think I have to do anything to make him happy. Everything about me seems to make him happy,” I sighed, thinking of him with a gentle smile. “… Katara, nobody’s ever looked at me like that. Why does his stupid ass love me?”

“Girl. Just accept it,” Katara laughed. I grinned. Maybe I should. “Don’t break his heart. I’ll Bloodbend you,” she threatened playfully.

“Yikes, Katara,” I gasped.

“Kidding. But not really,” she doubled down.

“No, honestly, no part of me want to hurt him. I want nothing more than to relax into the idea of being with him. It’s just… I want to think about my people. And how they’re in captivity, waiting for me to rescue them. And… I’m afraid. That Zuko will love me, and I’ll have to leave him. Or that… one of us will die in this battle… or… or that…” I was starting to tear up. What was wrong with me. “Or that we’ll get to the moment, the victory, and we’ll think ‘this is it’, right? And then someone will tell us we can’t. And, Katara, what will I do? What will I do when they tell me I can’t have him?” I was full on crying, now. And Katara seemed surprised, but she sat up, and pulled me into a real hug.

“Don’t cry…” she cooed.

“What’s wrong with me?” I laughed through my tears.

“You got it bad,” she teased, chuckling softly as she rubbed at my back. “If anyone tries to keep you two apart, we’ll kick their ass. You, me, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Toph…”

“I gotta meet this Sokka and Toph,” I chuckled, pulling back and wiping at my tears.

“You’re gonna love em,” Katara smiled. “… and he’s always gonna love you. I’m sure of it.”


	4. Book One: Air "Kiss in a Shadow"

Zuko caught me staring out of the window, again. I don’t know why, but facing him felt hard. It was the next day, after we’d made out so much during practice. We’d kissed again after dinner, and said our goodnights like it would be the last time we ever saw each other. But now, this morning, it felt so strange. It felt surreal, that we’d made out. It felt like some kind of strange dream, and I almost wanted to apologize to him for it. But, he showed up in my room—well, his sister’s room—and the guards let him in before I could object. He wanted, no doubt, to walk with me to the courtyard to practice. We’d been practicing there ever since the temperature warmed up outside. But I wasn’t ready, because I hadn’t been ready to face him.

“Hey. Why aren’t you dressed?” he asked, coming up behind me as I stared out over the palace yard. I didn’t realize he’d come in, so I jumped a little and looked back. “Did I startle you?” he chuckled, his arms sliding around me from behind.

“A little,” I said. He kissed at the side of my face, leaning down a bit to do so. I was a good head shorter than him. I smiled, my hand brushing his face as he kissed and then pulled back to look at me.

“You ready to train?” he asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I just need a minute,” I muttered. He paused, then pulled away as if he knew what that meant.

“Uh oh,” he said, his voice low.

“No,” I shook my head. “No, I just… It’s still very surreal.”

“Well… I’m sorry. I pushed you,” he apologized. I turned to him, cupping his face and looking into his eyes.

“You didn’t,” I insisted. We gazed at each other, and I smiled, because he was beautiful and so far, he was mine.

“Do you want breakfast?” he asked me, as if he couldn’t think of what else to say. I laughed, and I kissed him softly. His arms wrapped around my waist, and we kissed for a while, sweetly, until he pulled back. “So, no?” he asked. I laughed.

“Zuko…” I smiled, my hand absently tracing the base of his scar. He grabbed my hand, pulling it away gently.

“Don’t…”

“Does it hurt when I—”

“No. But I… just don’t touch it, okay?” he pleaded with me with his eyes. I nodded, my eyes searching his.

“How… did your father do this to you?” I asked him. He hesitated, then kissed my fingers.

“Agni-kai. It’s a ritual dual. But, I didn’t realize he wanted me to fight him, and when I refused, he… he burned my face,” Zuko paused a moment, his eyes scraping the ground. “I was 13.”

“Oh, my…” I frowned. “I can’t imagine what that must have been like.”

“It was agony. And to top it all off, he banished me. That’s why I was hunting Aang all those years,” he explained. “He wanted me to find the Avatar. I’m sure he regrets, now, that I found him.”

“Is your father still in prison?” I asked him. He nodded. “I’m sorry. I won’t ask about him.”

“No, it’s alright. I figured you might be curious. Ozai’s legend was… far reaching,” he said it as if it were disgusting, and as if he were ashamed of it.

“I only asked because he hurt you. Not because of his stupid ass legend,” I said, a hint of anger in my tone. I hated Ozai. I hated him because of what he did to the world long before I came here and met the beautiful son that he scarred for life in more than a physical way. But I hated him most of all for what he did to my Zuko. For how much damage he left in his wake.

“Oh. Aww, you care about me?” Zuko teased, drawing me closer to him. I grinned, my arms wrapped around him. He was a dream. I never wanted to let go, for fear I might wake up. “How are you this beautiful in the morning?” he cooed lovingly.

“Lies,” I chuckled. “I look like a riverbeast.”

“Riverbeasts must be beautiful creatures, where you’re from,” Zuko insisted.

“Shut up with your flattery and kiss me, Your Majesty,” I cooed, cupping his face and drawing him in for a kiss. He pecked my lips just to tease me, then smirked when I pouted. “Zukoooo…”

“What? You wanna kiss me?” he teased. I rolled my eyes, pulling away from him. “Come on. I was just playing around,” he laughed. I sat on the windowsill, my arms folded over my chest, and I glared at him. “You’re not actually mad,” he scoffed.

“No. What are you going to teach me, today?” I changed the subject. He chuckled, and he walked towards me, stopping just in front of me. He pushed his fingers into my braids, running them down the length of them.

“No lesson, today,” he said, his voice soft and distant. I fought a smile, gazing up at him.

“Oh no?” I asked, humoring him.

“No. I’m tired,” he lied, smiling a little.

“I have to learn,” I challenged him.

“You’re injured. Take a day,” he implored me.

“Fine, I’ll just work with Aang,” I said, standing up and moving as if I was going to walk past him. But he grasped my waist and held me in front of him. I crossed my arms. “Move, Majesty.”

“No,” he laughed. “Stay with me.”

“… Zuko,” I grinned, despite my best attempt not to.

“Thirty minutes,” he begged, his amber eyes so pitiful that I couldn’t help but nod.

“Okay. Thirty. But then, dual dao,” I said sharply. Then, he kissed me; hungrily and deep and I cupped his face to slow him. “Dual dao,” I said into his kiss.

“Mmh,” he nodded, still kissing me. I giggled.

“Slow down,” I said. He stopped, reluctantly. Our eyes met. I loved him. I was so in love with him.

“I’ll miss you,” he said. “All day, after you leave to train with Aang. I’ll be doing boring governmental duties, and thinking of you until I see you at dinner. It’s not enough. Please, just let me enjoy you,” he practically pleaded.

“I’m here for you, Zuko,” I assured him. “… I’ll give you the morning.”

“Okay,” he smiled, gazing at me. “… Now, I’m not sure what to say, because I thought you’d object.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” I said. And we gazed at each other, into shimmering, confused eyes. “…Yesterday felt like a dream,” I admitted. “I wasn’t sure if I could face you.”

“Oh…” Zuko said. “Why? Is this not… what you want?”

“On the contrary. I may want it too much,” I told him. “I’m afraid I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone. And I—maybe I care too much.”

“You’d be the dream, if it was,” he flirted. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. “I know. That was corny. I’m trying to say I love you.”

“You do?” I gasped. He looked mortified, but he nodded.

“I guess I do, since I didn’t actually mean to say that, but it came out, anyway,” he rambled. I just stared at him. I didn’t understand what he meant by any of that. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I muttered.

“Yeah,” he sighed. His eyes fell away from mine. “I love you… so….”

“I love you, too,” I replied shyly. He looked at me like I was lying, so I nodded. “I do.”

“Really?” he asked. I grinned, and then he was kissing me, again. “I’m so relieved,” he said against my lips.

“Shhhh, shut up,” I hissed, kissing him sensually, my whole body aflame from being told those three words. My heart a flutter. Our tongues danced together, and I felt myself getting wetter at the thought of him. The feel of his body, the taste of his tongue. Zuko let a curious hand squeeze my butt, and I moaned lightly at the sensation, his hand lingering in a grip of my ass, his fingertips dancing close to my vagina. His tongue was against mine, our bodies melding together as we kissed, as we mentally synced, and I could feel his cock hardening in his pants. This was it. This was the time. I needed to feel him inside of me. It was as if we read each other’s mind, because Zuko pulled back, and he started to take off his top. Then, he went for my pants; they were really a pair of his, and they tied with a drawstring and were so loose they practically fell off of me when he untied them. He stared at my nudity for a moment, then he ran his fingers cautiously between my slick folds as if he just needed to explore me, his eyes looking up to check mine for approval. But I was holding my breath, my eyes fixated on his hand, my legs parting to let him rub my clit. I’d had sex before, with a boy in the village I was seeing. He never touched me like this. It was never this intimate, this loving. I didn’t even know a man could send jolts through my body with his fingers the way Zuko did.

“That feels so good,” I hissed out, holding my tunic up so that the stupid fabric wouldn’t get in his way. I watched as he untied his pants with one hand, while the other still pleasured me. I fought moans as he rubbed circles into my clit. I watched as he pushed down his pants, revealing his beautiful, erect penis. It was a pinkish, ruddy color, hard, and much bigger than I expected, and he stroked at it a few times as he rubbed my clit.

“Can I make love to you?” he asked me with a soft kiss.

“Yes…” I hissed, nodding hungrily. And he pulled his hand away long enough to angle me back against the seam of wall between the two large windows in the room. He spread my legs with his knee, and lifted one of my legs to his waist, his eyes watching intently as he directed his cock towards my dripping vagina. He teased the head against me, and I rubbed at his chest reassuringly. He was so careful, and so sexy, and I couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Then, he fed the thing into me. It was wide, and so as he pushed in, it hurt, and I gasped, and grasped his wrist to stop him. “Wait…”

“You gotta relax,” he said softly. I nodded. “It’s like I taught you. If you’re too tense,” he said, his voice sensual and smooth. I relaxed as much as I could and he slid in easily, feeding his length into me as I moaned out in pleasure. “Yessss. Good girl…” he hissed, pushing the length into me until he felt he couldn’t, then, he grasped my waist and began to pump into me slowly. “Aria…” he moaned.

“Just like that, Zuko…” I moaned, my head hanging back in pleasure. He felt amazing. Like, ridiculously so. I hadn’t felt anything like it in my entire life. I gripped at his muscular abs, and I winced as he fucked into me, my eyes widening as I glanced down at where he was entering me. I moaned, my hand grasping his pec, then cupping his cheek to pull him into a quick kiss as he pumped into me.

We hadn’t been planning for this. I could tell, because Zuko was too much of a perfectionist to think our first time would be fucking me against a window. And I would’ve definitely tried to look prettier. But there we were, Zuko’s dick slipping deeper and deeper into me, my eyes gazing into his as he made love to me against that window. I prayed nobody below could see. But the more he moved inside of me, the more I could only think of loving him. Having him. Fucking him just like this. We kissed, again, totally in sync with each other, and I moaned loudly into his mouth.

“Shhh,” he hissed, smirking against my lips.

“I can’t,” I whined, clinging to him as he bucked into me wildly.

“You can,” he growled, letting out a pleasured grunt behind it.

“Zuko…” I moaned, which seemed to turn him on, because his eyes narrowed. “Fuck me,” I hissed. “It’s yours, baby.”

“Yeah? It’s my pussy?” he demanded, his voice sensual and smooth.

“All yours. Only yours,” I whined.

“Oooh, I love you so much,” he hissed. “Take this fuckin’ dick, baby,” he gazed into my eyes, losing himself as he bucked into me. His lips pressed into mine, then into my neck, and he pounded me. I moaned loudly as he bucked into me, my eyes fluttering closed. He was beautiful, his dick was powerful, and he loved me. I was in heaven. I could’ve lived in that moment all day.

But then the bedroom door opened, and flanked by two guards, his Uncle entered. I didn’t notice him, and neither did Zuko. And the Uncle didn’t notice us fucking against the window until he said—

“I thought you said Fire Lord Zuko came to get the Airbender—” then he noticed us. And he stopped in his tracks and headed back out the door saying “Fires in heaven…” The guards, embarrassed, closed the door behind them, and Zuko, embarrassed, had stopped fucking me.

“Shit,” he cursed, his face red, probably from both the sex and the embarrassment. And he pulled out of me. “I’m sorry, Aria, one second,” he said, pulling up his pants and putting his cock away neatly. He was tying his pants on his way out of the door.

I slid down to the floor in a pool of my own shame. I was that girl, now. I was Fire Lord Zuko’s plaything. I was sure that’s how they all saw me. But also… I was still high on him. I could still feel him on my lips. Inside of me…

“Uncle—” Zuko said as he rushed out of the bedroom, tying his pants, still shirtless from lovemaking. Uncle Iroh looked at him, his cheeks flushing, but his eyes as kind as ever. “It isn’t what it looks like.”

“It looks like you were having sex with the young Airbender,” Iroh said. Zuko blushed, his eyes dropping. “Nephew. It’s alright. It isn’t like you were doing something wrong.”

“I love her, Uncle,” Zuko said softly. “I just want you to know that. It’s not… she’s not that kind of girl.”

“I know,” Uncle Iroh said, smiling at his nephew. “Don’t keep her waiting. I’m sure she’s embarrassed. Go and reassure her.”

“Yes, sir,” Zuko nodded.

“Give her hell,” Uncle Iroh smirked a little.

“Why were you looking for me, though?” Zuko asked quickly.

“Nevermind. Back to your girl,” Uncle Iroh said, shooing Zuko back towards the door. Zuko smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you for… understanding,” Zuko said.

“Nevermind,” Uncle Iroh insisted, shooing Zuko into the room. As soon as Zuko disappeared, Iroh let out a sigh. “Could’ve lived without seeing that, though,” he said, more to himself than anyone, and he turned and walked away, flanked by the guards, who he’d ordered to “give the kids some space.”

“It was just Uncle,” he said to me as I sat half-naked on the floor. “He’s okay with it. Just was a little surprised.”

“I’m so embarrassed,” I whined. Zuko chuckled and sat next to me.

“I told him I love you,” he said gently. He kissed my shoulder.

“Aww… thank you, Zu,” I said softly. He smiled, and we kissed again. Softly.

“I’m not done with you,” he hummed into my mouth sensually. My pussy twitched at the warning, and I sort of gasped, nodding.

“Take me,” I implored him, and he lay me back on the floor, and kissed me sensually, and so deep I was hypnotized, and I almost didn’t realize he was sliding his cock back into me until he was fucking me. I was moaning loudly, and Zuko was kissing me, and grunting, and his hips bucked into me like a man on a mission. I wanted this so bad. I begged him as he fucked me. Begged him not to stop, begged him to make love to me forever. And he pushed up my tunic, pulling it over my head so that he could kiss and suck my breasts as he fucked me. His tongue swirled around my nipples one by one, his lips pulling at them, and his cock, hard and erect, drilled deep into me, making me nothing more than a quivering, moaning mess. The tile was cold against my back, but everything about Zuko was hot. His tongue, his hands, his cock inside of me.

He kissed me to silence my moans, but it didn’t help much, and he actually laughed a little.

“Yeah? I’m fuckin you good?” he asked me, gazing into my eyes, his beautiful eyes telling the truth that he loved me. He did. He couldn’t look at me like that if he didn’t. And I moaned out an affirmation, and climaxed all at once. All while he bucked into me. I moaned, and writhed as he fucked me into submission. My orgasm tore through my body, and when I was spent, I pushed a hand against his stomach to stop him, my other arm draping over my face. It was so good. Like nothing I’d ever felt. I wondered if I’d even actually ever cum before today.

“That was so beautiful,” he hissed, moving my arm to kiss me. Then, he pumped into me in long, even strokes, clearly chasing his own orgasm. He moved faster and faster as it caught up with him, and I watched as his face contorted, his bucks stronger and more direct. It felt so good, and I was already spent, and I felt myself moaning loud as his cock emptied inside of me. And for the life of me, I couldn’t help cumming again. We came together, and I felt the warm cum seeping into me, deep inside of me. It was strange, and wonderful, and I pulled him into a kiss to thank him for it. This was love. We loved each other, and we’d made passionate love to feel it.

“I came…” he grunted. I laughed, nodding.

“I felt it,” I cooed. He pecked my lips.

“Don’t laugh at me,” he demanded.

“No, Your Majesty,” I insisted, gazing at him lovingly, in awe of him. We kissed, again. This time soft, sweet, and full of gratitude. Then, he began to slide his cock out of me slowly. I hissed at the sensation, and my pussy contracted.

“Are you too tired to train?” he asked me softly. I giggled, shaking my head. He smiled, touching my beaten pussy gingerly. “That was… some good, ridiculously good sex.”

“Ohh, hell yes, it was,” I sighed, grasping his wrist as he stroked my clit. “Please… tender…”

“Yes. Right,” he said, pulling his hand away and pulling me into his arms, instead. “Next time, we’ll make love in a bed, like civilized people.”

“I’ll make love to you wherever you want me, Zuko,” I cooed. He smiled, and nodded.

“I’ll remember that, for when I want to try something extra freaky,” he teased. I scoffed, rolling my eyes, and he chuckled. “Let’s go get cleaned up. I wanna get a little training in.” I nodded, and I sat up beside him on the floor.

“Jeez. Fuck me, then make me train. What kind of teacher are you?” I scoffed playfully.

“I’m not a teacher. I’m your man, with bonus warrior training,” he smiled, sure of himself.

“Fuck me like that, and you can keep calling yourself my man, baby,” I cooed.

*

We were both too exhausted to train, but we did, anyway, just in case there was suspicion. It wasn’t like anyone could question him. He was the king, anyway. But for some reason, neither of us really wanted anyone to know we’d spent the morning making love. We were working with the dual dao, again, but he didn’t want to hurt me, so instead of sparring, we just worked on technique. Zuko would show me something, then let me try it, then he’d fix me stance, or my position, or my follow through. It felt nice. Much calmer than our usual training sessions. Zuko was much more confident, too. Upright and strong without feeling the need to be stern or mean.

“Very nice. Let me see it once more,” he told me, watching me step into a strike then twirl it into another, both blades becoming an extension of me. He clapped lightly, and I smiled at him. “Two days, and you already look like you’ve been working with these swords for months,” he said.

“I have a good Master,” I complimented him, bringing my blades together. I bowed to him, my hands holding the hilt of the dual dao. Then I stood, and we locked eyes. I thought about the way he pounded me earlier, his hard cock sliding deep inside of me, and I blushed at the memory, the physical memory of the pleasure pulsing through me.

“I wanna show you one more thing, then we should break for lunch,” he said, coming over to me and reconfiguring me into a new stance. I moved with him easily. I was used to his teaching style, by now. “I should really let Aang teach you this. I’m not an Airbender. But since you are, there’s a way you can use your bending with the swords. It will allow you to stay far away from your opponent and still use effective strikes. You just… have to get closer to retrieve your weapon.”

“Is this an Airbending form?” I asked him excitedly. He smiled, nodding.

“Watch what I do and concentrate,” he said, taking up his swords and showing me. He did a large flare and a fan flip, thrusting his arm forward with the sword prone. I watched, understanding exactly how this was supposed to work. “Except, here, you’d let go of your sword and with your bending, it launches true, directly into your opponent’s heart.”

“That… is awesome,” I said.

“Practice it a few times before you bend with it,” he instructed me. I gave it a good effort, but stumbled in my landing, and wavered as I thrust the sword forward. “No… no, you’re overthinking. Just imagine you’re weightless. Then let your leg carry you around, stick it—” he said, and I tried again as he was talking, sticking the landing that time. “Yes. Good. I want to see you do it a few more times. Get it into your muscle memory.”

“Alright,” I said. I flipped again, then thrust the sword forward, letting out a loud “HA!” Then, I stopped, huffing a little.

“You okay?” he asked me.

“Stop asking me if I’m okay, Zuko,” I scoffed, standing up straight and sheathing my swords. I glared at him, annoyed.

“Sorry. I just… you seem worn out,” he said cautiously.

“Yeah, well, who came in my room and fucked me senseless, this morning?” I grumbled, practicing the form again without the swords. Zuko studied me, his arms crossing over his chest.

“I thought you wanted me to,” he said sharply.

“I did,” I said, sticking the landing again. I glanced at him. “And I want you to stop making it weird. We had sex. I’m not suddenly fragile.”

“Alright,” Zuko sighed. “I’m not saying you are. I’m saying if you’re tired, we can stop. It’s basically lunchtime, anyway.”

“I’m not tired,” I grumbled, going for it again. Zuko scoffed, and when I landed, he grasped my arms to stop me. I glared at him, pulling out of his grasp. “Don’t. My arm,” I complained, though he didn’t actually hurt the injury, which had been properly bandaged by his medical staff.

“If you’re going to get like this, we don’t have to have sex,” Zuko said, his voice low and gruff. I scoffed.

“This is why I didn’t want to. I don’t want to become your plaything, Zuko. I’m here for a reason, and that reason is to train so that I—”

“So that you can defeat King Puri and save your people. I know. Everyone knows,” he spat, annoyed.

“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to make it weird, but Zuko, I have to train. Even if I’m a little tired from having sex,” I reiterated. He just eyed me, his arms crossed, and he sucked at his cheek, as if he were trying not to be angry with me. “… I’m not saying I don’t love you. I do.”

“You said you didn’t want to have sex with me. Just now,” Zuko said, his voice low. I sighed, wiping my brow, my hands landing at my hips.

“I meant before. Not this morning. Not now,” I reassured him. “… Let’s not fight over this. It’s petty, and neither of us mean it.” He nodded once, then stepped away from me, suddenly silent. His eyes watched me, and I rolled my eyes and practiced the form, again. Then, Zuko walked to the fountain to sit. He was starting to piss me off, so I ignored him, took out my swords, and went for it again. I wanted to try it with bending, but I was afraid.

“I’m going to lunch,” Zuko announced angrily. I stopped, dropped my swords, and turned to him, suddenly furious.

“What is your PROBLEM?” I yelled.

“I kinda thought things would be different between us, now, but clearly I was wrong,” Zuko said sharply. My heart dropped, and my face softened.

“You can’t say that… You’re overreacting,” I cautioned him.

“I’m the Fire Lord. I can say whatever I want,” he replied.

“Even to hurt me?” I reasoned with him. He fell silent, his eyes falling away from me, though his arms remained crossed over his chest. “… Are you saying you feel that what we did was a mistake? That… because of me caring about my training and not wanting you to baby me, I’m not… the girl you want, anymore? What are you saying?”

“I’m not saying that. Don’t put words in my mouth!” he yelled, looking up at me with angry eyes.

“Then what are you SAYING, Zuko?” I yelled.

“Alert the whole goddamn palace, why don’t you, Aria!” he yelled back, growling to himself and covering his face.

“Zuko… I said I love you. I mean it. I do. I’m just also asking you to let me hurt myself if I need to, if it’s for training. I’m not a flower,” I reiterated.

“I don’t know how to care about people. I’m really trying, okay? You don’t have to shut me down so hard every time,” he said, rubbing his face and looking up at me, his face conflicted. “And no, Aria. I won’t let you hurt yourself. You might not care, but I do. You’re mine. Got it?”

“I belong to no one,” I said defiantly.

“I’m not talking about belonging to me as property! I’m saying you’re my—” he stuttered, flustered and angry. I stormed over to him, crossing my arms.

“Your what?” I demanded, furious with him for this behavior. His arms slid around me, and he leaned his forehead against my arms, which were folded over my chest.

“You’re just mine, okay?” he said, his voice soft and low. I sighed, and I unfolded my arms, wrapping them, instead, gently around his head. I stroked the hair at the nape of his neck, then I undid his high bun carefully, gently brushing my fingers through his hair, wrapping his hair tie around my wrist.

“I know, baby… I’m yours,” I agreed, rubbing my fingertips against his scalp. “I’ll take a break. Hmm?”

“Yeah,” he muttered. His lips pressed against my abs, then he looked up at me, his arms around my waist. I leaned down to peck his lips. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. You don’t have to be. You have a right to be worried,” I said softly.

“You’re right, though. You have to train even when it’s hard,” he relented. “… I’m sorry I didn’t say it back. I was angry with you. But you should know that I do love you.”

“I do know that,” I smiled. He half-smiled at me, then clutching my waist, he pulled me into his lap.

“Get down here,” he said as I straddled him. Then, he kissed me, and I melted into it, my arms wrapping around his neck, my hands knitting into his hair. “You wanna go again?” he hummed into our kiss, smirking a little. I figured he was talking about sex. I absolutely did, but I still had Airbending training.

“Aang, though,” I muttered.

“Fuck Aang,” Zuko grinned.

“Lunch, then you can have me,” I whispered, gazing into his eyes. He nodded, kissing me again.

“Lunch first,” he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you guys, I'll post the next chapter RIGHT NOW!


	5. Book One: Air "Burning Embers"

We took lunch in his room, so that we could be alone. The food was delicious, and I was starving, so I ate fast. And Zuko did, too. We laughed and talked as we ate, and no sooner than our bowls were clear, Zuko was kissing me, again. Lunch was good, but I knew nothing was going to be better than what I was in for. He grasped my breast as he kissed me at his tea table, his intentions clear, and my pussy leaked in anticipation of him. I grabbed his hand to slow him as he squeezed and massaged my breast, and he pulled back to look into my eyes.

“Should I stop?” he asked breathlessly.

“No,” I smiled at him, easing his other hand to my other breast and sitting back to let him do with me what he wanted. He laughed, and touched me so gingerly and sensually that I couldn’t believe he was real. Then, he untied the belt from my keikogi and removed it from me slowly, revealing the soft tank I wore underneath. The woman at the shop said most women warriors wore them because the keikogi might open. Now, I wished I had gone without it, to give Zuko the easiest access to my body.

“I’ll take you on my bed,” he said, almost like an order. I smirked, and slapped him lightly.

“Is that how you talk to your woman?” I challenged him. He looked shocked, but amused, and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Sorry. May I have you on my bed, this time?” he asked politely.

“Of course, Your Majesty,” I replied, smiling as I stood and made my way over to his bed. I removed my pants, and the shorts I wore underneath them for when I trained, and I looked back at Zuko as I slid the shorts down, our eyes connecting. He looked at me lustfully, and I was so proud of myself for making him look like that. Before I could finish undressing, Zuko came over to me, grasping my waist from behind and kissing my neck. He worked off his keikogi, tossing it to the ground, and he reached a hand around to stroke my clit.

“Don’t move. I want you just like this,” he instructed me, his fingers slipping to my entry and teasing it. I hissed, and leaned back against him, feeling his strong arm wrap around me and grip my face. He coaxed me into a kiss, and I whimpered into his mouth. “Bend over,” he whispered, and I nodded. I’d not had a lot of sex, before him, but I knew it wouldn’t get much more exciting than this. Zuko was gentle, yet authoritative, and I wanted to do everything I could to please him. Sex transformed him, and I was one of maybe two people who ever got to see it. I felt so blessed. I bent forward, resting my hands on the bed and wiggling my ass against his crotch lustfully, looking back at him through wide, wanting eyes. I watched as he pushed down his pants, and as he stroked at his big, erect cock. And then he fed it into me, inch by inch, torturous pleasure by torturous pleasure. My knees buckled, and I let out a whine as he pushed his full length into me.

We were so afire for each other, his cock deep inside of me as he bucked against my ass, my pussy sopping wet and throbbing for him as he pounded into it, both of us moaning like maniacs. I’d never felt like this about anyone. I never felt so addicted to someone. Like I needed him, both in my life and inside of me. I never thought I’d meet someone to make me feel this way. I certainly never thought that person would be the King of the Fire Nation, who I’d heard so many horror stories about for most of my young life.

Zuko made a meal of my pussy, his hands gripping my ass as his dick tore into me, and he watching his pinkish brown cock pushing into my brown pussy in awe. Neither of us had realized just how much we were craving the other, until that morning. We’d spent a month fighting this. Now, we were only for each other, so hungry for the lovemaking that it was the first day and he’d already been in me three times. And I already wanted a fourth.

“Baby, you gotta arch your back,” he instructed me, his voice husky with lust. I did as I was told, and put a dip in my back, and as soon as I did, a jolt of pleasure surged through me. I let out a loud, desperate moan, and Zuko shushed me.

“Fuckkkk meeee,” I moaned out, looking back at him like he was a god!

“You gotta keep it down,” he grunted. I bit my lip to try to comply, but he was going so fast and so hard, I couldn’t stop my moans. “Aria…”

“Fuck!” I whimpered, collapsing down onto my elbows. “Zukooooo…”

“You’re so loud, Aria,” he said on a moan, losing himself in me, again.

“I can’t help it,” I whined, glaring at him. He was the one giving me perfect dick and driving me insane. I couldn’t shut up if I wanted to. Each stroke pulled another moan out of me, each touch brought me closer to my climax. He was so good, it was cruel.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” he hissed, his dick pumping into me, our bodies making a slick, wet sound together. “… Oooh, Aria. I’m about to cum,” he warned, his voice husky.

“Mmm,” I whined, shaking my head. He slowed up his strokes to save himself, but as he did, he found a cadence that pushed the absolute most pleasure into me, and I let out several long, whining moans. My climax was coming up quickly, and I couldn’t even brace myself. I pushed back on his dick, wanting that orgasm so bad I was going to find it for myself. Then, it hit me, and I moaned loudly on each of his strokes, my body coming undone and collapsing against his bed. Zuko grunted at the feel of my pussy contracting on his cock, and he held me by the waist, lifting my butt as he unleashed himself, drilling into my pussy wildly. I could tell he was close, but his strokes we so much that I was screaming. Then, I felt him jolt to a halt, and his cock was pulsing inside of me. And I was filled with more of his seed.

We stayed frozen like that for what felt like an eternity, his cock inside of me, him holding me in place, and I listened to his sharp, ragged breathing and pleasured whimpers. Then, when he’d gathered his wits, he pulled out slowly and took a step back staring at me on the bed. I rolled over onto my back to look at him, and our eyes met.

“I’m beat,” he grunted out, wiping at his brow. I smiled, and gestured for him to come to me. He did, coming onto the bed, and settling in my arms, his head against my chest.

“You put in work,” I complimented him.

“I know,” he said softly. “Your pussy… it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt.”

“Ohh, same, baby,” I chuckled, playing in his hair softly. “… Do you think we’re in love, or do you think we’re just having fun?”

“Love. Definitely,” Zuko replied quickly.

“… And you anticipate marrying me?” I asked him. He chuckled, but fell silent. “I just want to know where this is going.”

“I thought it was clear that I intend to marry you,” Zuko replied. I paused, glancing at him. Our eyes met, and he pushed up to kiss me.

“You can’t possibly know that, after one month,” I said. “Besides, you have a kingdom to worry about.”

“One month? Some couples here marry after one hour. It’s called an arranged marriage,” Zuko said sharply. “I knew the moment I met you that you were going to be special. I knew the moment we trained together that you were my wife.”

“Well,” I said. “I’d need more time to decide something so final.”

“I know. But… you asked, so I told you my truth,” he said, shifting us so that I’d be in his arms, instead. “That’s three, right? Three in one day? That’s my record,” he grinned. I laughed.

“You did good. I mean, this time was definitely better,” I said.

“I was trying to be quick, so you can get to Airbending, if you still want to,” he replied, kissing me softly. “… We can keep this quiet, if you’d prefer.”

“Just for now. In a few months, when everything’s back to normal, we… can be engaged, if you’d like,” I offered. He laughed.

“No, I’ll ask you. We have a special way to do it, here,” he said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. “Hey. You’re so fucking pretty, I’m going crazy. Please… keep looking at me like that.”

“Shut… up,” I laughed.

“Ugh. Beautiful,” he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him. “Hey. I’ll bite it. Keep playing.”

“You’re so fucking weird, Fire Boy,” I laughed.

“’Fire Boy’?” he made a face. I giggled. “That’s King Fire Boy, Air Lady.”

“Whatever, Your Majesty,” I smirked.

“Somehow, whenever you say it, it sounds like you’re mocking me,” he chuckled.

“Whatever gave you that impression?” I smiled innocently.

“Sheesh… so pretty,” he grumbled, pecking my lips. “I have a mind to take you again. But you’re so hellbent on training.”

“You can’t even get it back up, Zuko,” I scoffed. He smirked. “Can you?”

“Yeah. I definitely can. Just…” he grabbed my hand and put it on his spent cock. I grinned, stroking it for him. “Hmmm… that’s it. So… one more round?” I laughed, nodding.

“Aang’s gonna kill me,”

“Ah, he’ll live.”

*

I stumbled into the courtyard 2 hours late. I knew I looked disheveled. My braids were a mess, and my keikogi was wrinkled. Aang stood up from the fountain when he saw me, frustration on his face.

“Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for two hours!” he yelled. I’d never had Aang yell at me, so I shrank back.

“S-sorry,” I muttered, grabbing my staff and bowing to him. He took his staff, moving my braids away from my neck.

“Is that a hickie? … Oh, look, several of them,” he scoffed. “Did you and Zuko have fun?”

“Sorry. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” I apologized, my eyes pleading with him. I’d never made him even remotely this upset.

“You wasted my time, so now I get to waste yours,” he said. “100 air-ups. Now.”

“Yes, Master,” I said, bowing again. Then, I launched into my air-ups. I was exhausted, and this wasn’t going to help. I could tell Aang knew that, though. He was going to teach me a lesson. This was going to be a long practice.

*

Aang stormed into the throne room, where Zuko was sitting on the throne behind a wall of orange fire. He was attending to duties, and was sitting there to hold audience with officials who needed to present various things to him about boring political things that Zuko was ashamed to admit he had no interest in. There were three Fire Nation officials in there, now, bringing Zuko reports about Fire Nation Military actions in zones that were still occupied, but Aang didn’t care about the Fire Nation officials. He wanted to talk to his friend. He was angry, and he rarely got angry.

“What is the meaning of this, Avatar,” one of the officials scolded him as he approached the firewall. Aang wanted to blast him away, but he didn’t. Instead, he glared up at his friend.

“Dismiss them, Zuko,” he demanded.

“What is it now, Aang?” Zuko sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“Unless you want everyone knowing your personal business, I suggest you dismiss them,” Aang said sharply. Zuko’s eyes narrowed at his friend, and he sat back in his chair.

“Aang… this meeting is about Fire Nation occupied zones. It’s really important. You’re the Avatar. You’re supposed to care about the protection of the people of this world. Can my personal business wait for 30 minutes?” Zuko scolded his friend.

“Was it right to have me wait for 2 hours while you had your fun?” Aang challenged him. Zuko’s eyes flashed something like embarrassment, and he waved the officials away.

“Your Majesty—I’m sure—” the official who scolded Aang started.

“This won’t take long, gentlemen. Please give us the room,” Zuko said calmly to his officials. The three men bowed, and Zuko and Aang waited for them to leave, Aang scowling at Zuko. When they were gone, Zuko nodded for Aang to proceed.

“She’s sloppy, distracted, and off. She arrived two hours late to training, and when she did show up, she was covered in hickies,” Aang started.

“Aang,” Zuko sighed, rubbing at his eyes. He didn’t have time for this.

“I’m happy for you. I really am. But you need to respect my time and my practice. She is here for a reason, Zuko, and it isn’t to be another toy for you,” Aang said his peace, standing upright, staff in hand.

“Are you finished?” Zuko replied dryly.

“So, you have nothing to say for yourself?” Aang yelled.

“You’re the one who pushed us to be together. Now you’re angry that we are?” Zuko replied, unwilling to give this topic much of his energy. He had a long day, and it wasn’t anywhere near ending.

“I’m angry that you took her after your training and… what, had sex with her? During mine? Do you not take this seriously?” Aang yelled. Zuko hadn’t really seen the younger man so angry, except when he was fighting for something. Zuko figured that’s probably why he was so angry, now. Aria and the rest of them were fighting for something.

“I’m taking this seriously,” Zuko sighed. “I apologize. It’s my fault, not Aria’s. I complained that I never have time to see her outside of training, and she gave me some time after lunch. I’ll relay to her that it can’t become a regular thing.”

“… Good. Because if you love her, you’ll let her train,” Aang said, trying hard to hold onto the fire he had before. Zuko nodded.

“You’re absolutely right, Avatar,” Zuko agreed, mostly to move this conversation along. “I also don’t want you to assume that Aria… we didn’t, um… she was just keeping me company. We did make out. I’m sorry you had to see… uh, I’ll be careful not to… in the future,” Zuko fumbled out a lie to protect Aria’s honor. Aang nodded.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I get it. I jumped to conclusions,” Aang said apologetically. “It’s just that she seemed so disheveled and distracted, I naturally assumed…”

“Yeah. We got a little carried away, but she… isn’t like that. She’s very adamant that um… that can’t happen, yet,” Zuko lied again, nodding awkwardly and narrowing his eyes. “Even so, we shouldn’t have used your time. I’ll try to work something out in my schedule so that I can see her.”

“That would be best,” Aang nodded. Then he bowed to his friend, because it seemed wrong not to.

“Oh. Aang? Please don’t mention any of this to her. She’ll be mortified,” Zuko suggested.

“Of course I won’t. I didn’t say anything to her, then. She’s my friend. I wouldn’t shame her in that way,” Aang agreed. Zuko nodded, and Aang smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry I got so angry. I’ll let you get back to your meetings.”

“Honestly, you saved me, just now. I was dying of boredom,” Zuko smiled, chuckling a little. Aang laughed softly. “Can you stay for a few more minutes? As soon as you leave, I have to get back to diplomacy,” he said as if it smelled bad.

“Sorry. I promised Katara I’d take her um… Fire… watching…” Aang smirked, lying playfully.

“You can’t just add ‘Fire’ in front of words. That’s not what we do, Aang,” Zuko scoffed.

“Look at the time! Gotta go! See you at dinner?” Aang laughed, turning and running towards the door to the throne room.

“Coward!” Zuko laughed, and Aang opened his glider, smirking back at Zuko as he flew through the door. Zuko chuckled, but his smile faded as the officials re-entered the throne room. He cleared his throat, watching as the men marveled at Aang as he flew away, then reapproached the throne. He sighed, sitting upright, his face as stoic as he’d seen his father and grandfather be. “Alright, gentlemen. Where were we?”

*

“I hate being king, sometimes,” Zuko complained at the dinner table, his face in his hands. “There’s just too much…. So much to answer for.” We all stared at him, unsure of how to respond.

“Zuko. Your father’s crimes are not your fault,” Uncle Iroh said gently. “Neither are your grandfather’s.”

“No, but they are my responsibility. Did you know there are protests in 20 of the Fire Nation colonies, right now, complaining about brutality from our occupying forces? … What am I supposed to do? If I pull out the troops, I leave those vulnerable places without protection. If I leave them there, they continue to harm innocent people. Reconstruction will take years, and that won’t cool the anger of all of those citizens,” Zuko unloaded, his young eyes begging his uncle for help. “I’m at a loss, Uncle, I really am. I’m only 22. This shouldn’t be my job.”

“It is your birthright. And you are not alone, nephew,” he said, offering his young nephew a calming, supportive voice. “No one said the task ahead would be easy, when you became Fire Lord and vowed to end your father’s fascist regime. But you must continue. You must stay strong and look forward. About the colonies, we will have a meeting with the Fire Nation’s best leaders and come up with an actionable plan.”

“If I may,” I interjected. “Why not have a meeting with several community leaders in those colonies and find out what it is, exactly, that they want?” Zuko and Iroh looked at me, surprised. As if they hadn’t thought of that. “Instead of looking at them as a dissenting voice, look at them as smart people who know the needs of their communities better than anyone else. Certainly better than some Fire Nation elites who’ve never experienced life in the colonies.”

“That’s a wonderful idea, Aria. You will make a fine queen, someday,” Uncle Iroh complimented me, smiling kindly. I blushed, my eyes faltering, and I glanced at Aang and Katara, embarrassed to be called a “future queen” by the king’s uncle. “What do you think, Fire Lord Zuko?”

“Huh?” Zuko’s eye widened, staring at his uncle nervously.

“About meeting with community leaders,” Uncle Iroh fought a smile, and Aang and Katara laughed to themselves. I smiled shyly. Zuko wanted me as his queen, and it was obvious to everyone at the table.

“Uh… yes, I think it’s a good idea,” Zuko muttered out, his cheeks flushing. He picked at the food on his plate, then tasted a dumpling. I smiled at him, grasping his hand gently. He seemed so stressed, and I felt so bad for him. He glanced at me, then shook his head swiftly. I frowned and pulled my hand away. That hurt. “I’ll have a message sent to each colony first thing,” he said swiftly, rearranging the food on his plate with his chopstick. I sunk back in my chair, and Katara put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I looked at her, and she smiled softly. I smiled back, but it felt pathetic, so I picked up my chopsticks and picked up some meat to put into my mouth.

“So, that’s solved, right, Zuko? See, you don’t have to govern alone,” Katara pointed out.

“I’m still the sovereign,” Zuko snapped at her. “People see my face when they think of the Fire Nation. My ugly, scarred face. And do you know what they think when they see it? Evil son of Fire Lord Ozai. The boy who burned their village to the ground. The boy who had their father imprisoned.”

“But you’re not that. We all know it. Plenty of people know what you did for the world by stopping your father,” she continued. “And you have a lifetime to show the world what kind of king you are.”

“And you’re not ugly,” I said sternly, giving him a defiant look. But he refused to meet my eyes, picking at the food on his plate. “And you’re not a boy, anymore. You define what kind of man you are. Not your father.” Zuko stood, at those words, and suddenly stormed out of the room. I was shocked. We all were. I looked around the table, everyone looking at me as if I knew what this was about. But Uncle Iroh stood up.

“It isn’t you, Aria,” he said to me gently, and he gave me a small bow before going after Zuko. Aang, Katara and I sat silently at the table, all worried about our friend. Aang ate his noodles with a loud slurping sound, and Katara and I both smiled. But he looked at us with those big, compassionate eyes.

“We have to do something,” he said. “When I went to see him, today, they were having a meeting about occupying forces. Zuko’s worried about the people. I’m the Avatar. I can save them.”

“Aang. Zuko has to figure this out politically. There’s no big bad guy for you to defeat, here. It’s a matter of figuring out what the people need,” Katara argued.

“But I can help protect them. He can send the troops home,” Aang said. “And while he figures out a long-term solution, I can keep everyone safe.”

“Aang—” Katara said, her eyes wide with anxiety. He was going. We both knew it. He sighed, giving Katara a soft kiss. Then he stood from the table and went after Zuko and Iroh. Katara looked like she was shattered. I put a hand on her shoulder, and watched a tear roll down her cheek. “If he thinks he’s going without me, he’s crazy.”

“Katara, no—please, I need you, too,” I begged her.

“I need Aang!” she yelled at me, bursting into tears. I pulled her into my arms, and she sobbed. I always forgot how young she was. She always seemed like she had everything together. But as she sobbed against my shoulder, I knew she was only a girl. A girl who’d spent most of her youth fighting battles way bigger than herself. A girl who’d only known peace for a little while, and was tired.

“Katara… sweetheart… you’ll be alright. Nothing’s going to happen to Aang. He’s gotta do what he’s gotta do,” I cooed, rubbing her back.

“I can’t lose him. You don’t understand,” she cried. But, I did understand. I understood the moment I met them. She couldn’t be without him, and he couldn’t be without her. To her, this was like taking away a part of her.

“Then, you’re right. You have to go with him,” I agreed, rubbing her hair gently.

“I just want this to be over,” she sobbed. By ‘this’ I knew she meant the Avatar thing. And I knew that she knew it never would be. I swallowed hard, and closed my eyes. This wasn’t the same, but it was a small taste of what it would be like with Zuko. I wasn’t sure if I could handle it. Not really. But I let the worry go, because I had to be there for Katara. It was my turn to be there for her.

“I know you do…” I said softly. “But… being the Avatar is who Aang is. And who he was always meant to be. And, Katara... I’m sure he’ll always be safe. Nobody could be safer than the Avatar. But... if you want to go with him, be by his side… that’s what you’ll have to do. Aang needs you, too. He’s just too strong to admit it.”

“Am I awful for feeling this way? For wanting him to myself when I know that I must share him with the world?” Katara asked, sitting up and wiping away her tears. She looked at me, truly wanting my advice, here, though I was at a loss, myself. I shook my head.

“No. You’re not awful. You’re human,” I smiled, swiping fingers under his eyes. “Let’s just eat, and wait til they come back. We don’t know what they’re going to do, yet.” She nodded, turning back to her food, and eating a piece of it.

“I do know what Aang’s going to do,” she said softly. “His mind is made up.” I nodded. I knew that, too.

“Then... I guess you know what you have to do, too," I replied. It felt a little strange to know that Katara might be leaving me, already. I'd grown so close to her. She was maybe the closest friend I'd ever had. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through every day without having her to talk to, but I also knew that she and Aang needed each other in a way that I didn't. And I wouldn't ask her to stay. Even if I wanted her to. 


	6. Book Two: Fire "Landslide"

Zuko and I went from four sexual encounters in one day to barely speaking. He put training on hold, while he strategized with his people, and I didn’t see him again until we were both standing outside the palace, watching Aang and Katara pack up Aang’s giant flying bison, Appa. A crowd of Fire Nation citizens were standing around watching the Fire Lord send the Avatar to the colonies to help with the unrest. His decision to bring the troops home was met with mixed reaction from the citizens, but people still were impressed and intrigued by the Fire Lord’s friendship with the Avatar. And because I was coming out to see them off with him, I had been dressed in traditional royal Fire Nation robes, my hair pinned up neatly and held up by a golden hairpiece and a long golden pin, just like the one Zuko’s mother wore in the painting’s I saw. I was embarrassed, mildly, by the stares and the whispers I heard from the crowd. Some, more like statements than whispers.

“What is that girl? Who is she?”

“He can’t be serious. Is this foreigner his betrothed?”

“Why is she wearing royal clothes? Is she his queen?”

“Why does the Fire Lord keep picking up strays for foreign countries?”

I ignored them, because Zuko was, but my cheeks flushed with humiliation and my ears hyper-focused on every statement that even remotely seemed to be about me. I reached for Zuko’s hand to steady myself, but when I took it, he seemed not to like it. He didn’t react, so as not to cause scandal, but I saw the corners of his mouth frown a bit, so I casually slid my hand away. It had been days since we’d been together. Maybe even a week. I longed desperately for some kind of interaction, but the fact that he had me dressed like this, and seeing off our friends at his side even felt nice.

“Goodbye, Zuko,” Aang said, coming down on air to meet Zuko face to face. “I’ll do my best.” He said solemnly. Zuko nodded.

“I know you will,” he replied. Then Aang hugged him, and Zuko, fighting against his smile, patted his friend on the back.

“Loosen up. You look too stiff,” Aang teased him, grinning at him. Zuko smirked.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Zuko said. Then Aang came over to me and hugged me. We had been training, in the week up to this departure, and it had been harder than ever. I had a lot to learn, and Aang wanted me to have a lot to practice in his absence. I hugged him tightly, closing my eyes. I was going to miss Aang and Katara’s presence in the coldness of the palace. They were saving graces. Aang was a joyous light I looked forward to every day.

“He’s just going through something right now. He needs you,” Aang whispered to me. I nodded, blinking back tears as he pulled back and smiled at me. “Don’t. Not in front of the people.” I nodded.

“Yes, Master,” I smiled. He chuckled.

“I’m just your friend, right now,” he said, touching my face gently. “You look beautiful. Queen Aria,” he teased. I chuckled, my eyes faltering.

“Please stay safe. Come back to us,” I implored him. Aang nodded.

“I’m not afraid,” he said. “Whatever I face, I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t trust the troops,” I whispered, looking into Aang’s eyes. “I believe there are people who don’t like Zuko’s leadership—” Aang shushed me, and he nodded quickly.

“He knows. I know. Don’t worry,” he whispered, his eyes suddenly sad. “The Opposition won’t win.” I nodded. Aang kissed my cheek. Then he stepped back, and Katara rushed into my arms. She’d just been saying her goodbyes to Zuko. She was now sniffling lightly into my ear, her arms tightly wrapped around me.

“I’ll miss you,” she said. I nodded, blinking back tears, my arms around her, too.

“I’ll miss you, Katara,” I cooed. “Fight with honor, stay safe, keep Aang safe,” I implored her. She pulled back, her tearstained face smiling at me.

“When we return,” Katara said softly. “The Fire Nation will truly be safe, and Zuko will finally be able to begin his reign of peace. I believe that.”

“Me, too, silly,” I grinned, chuckling with her.

“And then we’re going to kick King Puri’s ass,” she smirked. I laughed.

“Hell yeah,” I exclaimed, hugging her again. Then, she and Aang climbed up onto Appa, and they flew away, waving at Zuko and I as we waved back at them. The crowd waved, too. And cheered. And it warmed my heart. They were heroes, and everyone knew it. Everyone saw it.

Zuko grabbed my hand as we waved, and I glanced at him, surprised. But I laced my fingers with his, squeezing his hand tightly, and I smiled a little, waving until I saw Zuko stop. He just stood there, for a while, staring after them. He was conflicted. Vexxed. I could see it in his demeanor.

“Zuko—” I started, but he shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he said. “…I don’t want you worrying about what Aang told you.” I swallowed hard, and I nodded. “I’m serious, Aria. It’s handled.”

“Well, now I’m going to worry, Zuko,” I said, my voice serious. He glanced at me.

“Your king just told you not to,” he said harshly. I scoffed, perking a brow at him. “Don’t. The people need to see that we’re a united front,” he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

“There’s a ‘we’?” I muttered, looking up at the sky where Aang and Katara just left.

“There will be. And until then, they need to get used to seeing you beside me like this,” he said, his voice hushed. “And you need to present yourself as the face of the nation.”

“But, I’m not. I’m not one of you, Zuko. I’m from Vinca, West Africa,” I objected.

“Aria,” he scolded me sternly, squeezing my hand lightly. I looked away from him. “I need you. I need you to be the face of the nation. Please.”

“You haven’t spoken to me all week,” I reminded him.

“I apologize, my love,” he said, his voice soft and full of sorrow. “I didn’t want to worry you. We… we found out some pretty scary things.”

“Oh,” I muttered.

“Just… go with me on this. I need you,” Zuko muttered, his eyes glancing at me. I nodded, my eyes scraping the ground. “Eyes up. Royals don’t do that.” I scoffed, but I lifted my eyes. “Good. I’m going to let your hand go. We’ll turn at the same time, and I’ll take your other hand. Then, we’ll walk into the palace,” he instructed me. “Ready?” I nodded once, then he let my hand go. I watched from the corner of my eye as he turned, and I did, too. Then he smiled at me as he took my other hand. “Good job,” he mouthed, and I smiled at him. And hand in hand, we walked back into the gate, and through the outer courtyard, and up the steps. The crowd cheered and people shouted things like ‘congratulations’ at us, and when we got to the top of the steps, Zuko turned and waved. So, I did, too. I laughed.

“This is so strange,” I said to him.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve prepared you,” he said. “Bow, now,” he instructed me. And I bowed with him to the crowd. “Hold it,” he whispered. “Aaaand, now we stand up,” and we did. Then, he slid his outside arm around my outside shoulder, pulled me inward, and smiled at me before escorting me into the doors of the palace. We kept walking until the doors were closed. Then Zuko stopped, letting out a long sigh and rubbing at his eyes with one hand. “Hate all this ceremony shit…” he muttered.

“Is that what that was?” I asked, startled by the women who were taking off my outer robe and taking off the layers of golden necklaces that were draped over my neck. A few were doing the same to Zuko. He nodded, glancing at me.

“Did I tell you you’re beautiful?” he mentioned, smiling a little. I grinned.

“Did I just do the duties of the queen?” I asked him excitedly. He winced, nodding.

“Yes, but… it’s only because I…” Zuko stumbled over his words. “I couldn’t think of a way to explain you, otherwise.”

“Explain me?” I asked, folding my arms, the silken fabrics covering them draping over my hands and spilling down towards the floor.

“No. I mean… I mean, we’re together, and you live here…” he winced. I sighed, and I cupped his face, pulling him into our first kiss in a week. He sighed, his eyes closing as I pulled away. “I needed that.”

“Why didn’t you tell me people wanted to kill you?” I yelled at him. He looked startled, opening his eyes.

“Because I knew you’d react like this,” he said defensively.

“Because there’s an opposition to you, and people want to kill you!” I yelled, pushing his chest.

“More like overthrow. Stop that,” he said, grasping my wrists and holding me still. “I’m still the king. How do you think it looks for you to talk to me like this and put your hands on me? Get a hold of yourself, woman.”

“Stop telling me you’re the king! You’re not my king, you’re my Zuko! And frankly, I’d like you to be my ALIVE Zuko!” I fussed, tears welling up in my eyes. I narrowed my eyes to keep them from falling. Zuko just stared at me.

“I am going to be your alive Zuko,” he said softly. “I’ll never die. How’s that? I’ll just live forever, never to die.” He smiled softly at me, and I let out an exasperated sound, tears rushing out of my eyes. Zuko pulled me into his arms, his face frowning. “Aria. Nobody’s going to kill me.”

“If they did, I’d kill them, myself,” I sobbed into his chest.

“I have no doubt,” he chuckled. “Come on. Stop crying. Fire Nation queens don’t cry. Especially not in front of their subjects.”

“I’m not queen,” I objected, still sobbing.

“You will be,” he insisted, stroking my back.

“Not if you die. So you have to stay alive, okay?” I pleaded with him, though I knew it was nonsense.

“Aria…” he chuckled. “Seriously. Nobody will kill me. Even if they try, I’m a master Firebender, and my girlfriend is a badass, sword wielding Airbender.” I looked up at him through big, doe eyes, and he smiled, wiping tears away from my face with his thumbs. “I love you. And I’m never going to leave you.”

“You can’t promise that,” I said starkly, tears still flowing from my eyes. He nodded.

“Yes, I can. I don’t know why fate brought you to me, but I’m not… I’m not going to let you go, and I’m not going to die. Not when I just found you. Understand?” he said gently, gazing into my eyes. I nodded, though he could still see the fear in my eyes. “Aria. Nothing is going to happen to me. We’re on it.”

“Okay,” I muttered.

“Okay,” he smiled warmly. Then he kissed me, softly, lovingly, and though I hadn’t notice through all of my anguish, I was now acutely aware that his staff had been watching this whole thing. I let him kiss me until he was satisfied, but afterwards, I pulled away, blushing.

“Look at me. I’m so embarrassing,” I apologized, wiping at my face. He shook his head gently.

“No. Don’t feel embarrassed,” he reassured me. “Let’s go have tea. I’m sure Uncle will make us something nice.” He held out his hand for mine, and I took it, lacing our fingers. Zuko lead us towards the tea room. It was nice to be with him, to touch him, to be kissed by him. I’d missed it so much.

“I’m still not over you abandoning me this past week,” I said sharply. Zuko narrowed his eyes.

“I needed space,” he said simply. “You’re intoxicating. And everyone was coming to me with ideas, and—”

“Intoxicating?” I scoffed, shaking my head. He glanced at me.

“Yes. I can’t think around you. And… frankly, I don’t think you understand my duties. You said yourself, you don’t see me as king,” he said matter-of-factly. He was right. I didn’t really see him as king. It was hard to. He was my age, and so normal, and we fought and laughed and played like any other 22-year-olds would. But he was right. He was a king. This entire nation, including the colonies, was his.

“I…” words failed me, and my eyes dropped. “I’ll do better… but you still shouldn’t abandon me. Especially after what I gave you. I never give that to anyone, Zuko.” He nodded, biting his lip.

“I’m sorry,” he said gently. “… I do cherish it.”

“I know,”

“Everything we’ve done has been with love,” he reassured me.

“I know, my love,” I said softly.

“Then, you should know that… even if… if I seem distant, you’re always in my heart,” he fumbled out a shy explanation, his face flushing and his eyes faltering. “Aang thinks we’re soulmates. I… I don’t disagree.”

“Yeah,” I smiled, squeezing his hand. He fought against a smile.

“This job is very hard, and my father didn’t make it any easier. I’m still learning,” Zuko paused, glancing at me. “How to balance it all. And I’m sorry I wasn’t… couldn’t face you, this week. That’s a personal failing. But I’ll do better,” he said. “And I promise I’ll take you more seriously as a warrior, too.”

“That’s all I ask. Your love and your respect,” I replied.

“You have it, my queen,” he smiled at me.

“I’m not your queen,” I reminded him, grinning.

“Aria, you seem to be greatly in denial,” he said, fighting a smirk. I shrugged. “I said you’re my queen, woman.” I laughed, and he chuckled. “Why are you so difficult?”

“I still don’t think it’s possible, but I like your optimism, and I like hearing you say it,” I smiled at him, brushing his cheek gently with my free hand and gazing into his eyes.

“It’s possible. There’s no law, and besides, I’m the Fire Lord. What I say… is law,” he smiled.

“Propose, first,” I challenged him, perking a brow. He stopped walking, so I did, too.

“You told me not to,” he laughed, amused by me.

“I did not. I said it was too soon to get married,” I clarified. He laughed again. “Am I funny?” I giggled.

“That’s the same thing, Ari,” he said through a grin.

“Aang and Katara have been together for like six years, and they’re not even engaged,” I pointed out.

“Yeah, but they’re young. We’re getting old, for the whole marriage thing. Tell me everyone your age back home isn’t married or working towards that,” he challenged me. I smiled at him. “What’s that look?”

“We’re working towards that,” I pointed out. He chuckled.

“No. We’re getting married. That’s the end of it. I’m just waiting for you to admit it, and then I’ll propose,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I’m just worried that…” I started, my words trailing off. Zuko eyed me, his smile fading. I shook my head.

“No, tell me,” he pushed. I sighed, biting my lip. My eyes searched his, and after considering my words, I started.

“I’m worried that… you’re just um… filling a void left … by Mai,” I said softly. Zuko’s eyes widened at the sound of her name. He just stared at me, as if he couldn’t believe what I’d said.

“By Mai?... Aria…” he huffed, unable to finish a thought without scoffing. “Aria… I’m not hung up on Mai. You have no idea how much I’m not hung up on her. I can’t believe—what gave you that—”

“No. It’s just that… when I got here, everyone said you’d never been with anyone since her, and I figured you wouldn’t want to be with me, either. But then, when you did, I thought ‘how could he have been with her so long and so easily moved on to me?’ Then, you immediately started talking about marriage and—” I stopped myself, because Zuko looked very, incredibly shocked.

“No, go on. Tell me how I’m so hung up on my ex that I professed my undying love to you, instead,” Zuko scoffed, his eyes betrayed.

“Zuko…” I frowned, reaching out to touch his face and still him.

“I didn’t date after her, not because I was hung up on her, but because I was afraid dating would become a distraction. You have no idea how bad at this I was, when I was with her. And how ugly our breakup was. I haven’t thought about Mai in years, Aria,” he barked at me.

“Okay. But, how do you know you won’t be bad at governing with me by your side? You said yourself that dating is a distraction!” I fussed with him.

“Because you solved a huge crisis off the top of your head! You’re compassionate and decisive and are nothing like her!” he yelled, his eyes furious and pleading with me to believe him. I shrank back, and his face softened, his hands moving to cup my face. “Aria. I love you. YOU, Aria. I have never felt like this about anyone. Why don’t you believe me?”

“I do. I do, Zuko. I’m sorry,” I replied softly, my silver eyes gazing at him apologetically.

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head. “I’m sorry I ever gave you the impression that you were some kind of replacement. I should have told you that we were going with your plan of action, and thanked you for it. That you level me, and help me think clearer. I’m sorry I said you were intoxicating. That’s not what I meant. I meant that I didn’t want to spend the week getting distracted with making love when I had a crisis to solve. Okay? And I didn’t want you to be afraid that there is a pro-Ozai opposition against me right now. I didn’t want you to know. Aang and I, along with my trusted military allies, we’re handling it, and I didn’t want you to know. I knew I couldn’t hide it from you. None of this… none of my love for you… has anything to do with Mai. She was just my teenage girlfriend. Nothing more.”

“I believe you, baby,” I replied, my voice almost a whisper. “I’m sorry. I’m insecure.”

“Don’t be,” he pleaded with me, smiling a little, our eyes connected. “I dressed you as my queen, today. That’s… that isn’t done. I wouldn’t have done it if—”

“Yeah,” I nodded, smiling softly at him, tears welling up in my eyes. I wasn’t sure how I ended up here, with a man who ruled a nation loving me, but I thanked the Gods for it.

“Oh, don’t cry again,” he chuckled, pulling me into a hug. “Why are you crying again?”

“I’m not. I’m just emotional. I dunno,” I muttered, holding onto him tightly.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “We need tea. UNCLE!”

*

“Ah. Look who’s decided to lower himself to stand in my presence,” Ozai grumbled darkly, sitting against a wall in his cell in the dungeon. Zuko stepped forward, his eyes studying his father. “You actually look like a man. I’m impressed.”

“Father,” Zuko started, stopping himself and shaking his head. He knew about the Opposition. He suspected his father was involved. He had to get out of the habit of calling this man ‘father’. “Ozai. I’ve come to see you for a reason.”

“What reason would that be? What reason could the Fire Lord have to address one of his prisoners,” Ozai said, his voice full of disgust at the thought of his son on his throne.

“You are still my father,” Zuko said starkly.

“I haven’t seen your face in years. I though you’d forgotten that much,” Ozai said angrily.

“Mind your tone, old man. I am your king,” Zuko said sternly.

“Alright, Your Majesty. How may I be of service to you, oh great king,” Ozai spat disgustedly. Zuko narrowed his eyes, anger bubbling up in him. He loved his father. Loved him dearly. All he ever wanted was to be loved by his father in return, but Ozai remained incapable of it.

“You…” Zuko’s voice wavered, but he took a breath, and in a stronger voice, continued. “You are still my father, and as such, I thought you would like to know that I have chosen a bride.”

“Why would I want to know that?” Ozai chuckled darkly. Zuko stiffened, clenching his jaw.

“Because she’s your future queen, and your future daughter-in-law,” Zuko said, not letting the anguish come through in his voice. “I wanted to tell you myself. Your presence is not needed or requested.”

“I hope you have a son, and I hope he isn’t as weak and pathetic as you, Zuko,” Ozai said cruelly.

“On the contrary,” Zuko said, “I hope he isn’t as evil and heartless as you.” Zuko turned to walk away, but his father was laughing and it bristled him. He clenched his fist.

“Tell me, Zuko. Did you ever manage to find your mother?” Ozai said to Zuko’s back, smirking coldly. Zuko spun around, glaring at him. “I’m sure she must be getting very cold.”

“Tell me where she is, old man. I’m getting tired of your games,” Zuko growled.

“I thought you’d figure it out, by now. Oh, great and powerful Fire Lord Zuko,” Ozai teased him, smirking. Zuko yelled furiously, letting out a fireball and launching it at his father. The old man dodged it, but he laughed after he did. “Maybe there is a little of me in you, Zuko.”

“No,” Zuko growled, and he turned and left as fast as he could, his father’s dark laughter mocking him. He needed to find her and save her. His mother. He needed to, but there was no time. There was no time for anything. To save Aria’s people. To save his own. To save his mother. As soon as Zuko left the dungeon, he let out an anguished cry and fell to his knees, sobbing. A guard tried to help him up, but he shoved him away, and covered his face. He felt shame, but he felt anguish more. He missed her so badly and couldn’t save her. His father still won. After all this time, he still won. He was still the Phoenix King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!  
> So, there's a little more to this section, but the way it's written, I kind of felt like I needed to split the chapters. But because of that, I think I'll post the next chapter in a few days, rather than in a week. Do you guys like the schedule, or should I just post more often in general?
> 
> And thank you all for your kudos, and I've enjoyed seeing your comments and how some of you are enjoying the story! I swear, I was so scared to post this, because I didn't want it to make anyone feel upset, because these characters are close to so many people's hearts, but you guys have made me feel so much more confident with your support!   
> Be back soon with more! Things, uh... things bout to get blown up a bit...


	7. Book Two: Fire "Calm Surrender"

“I went to see my father,” Zuko said as we lay together on his bed. His chin was resting on my chest, his arms around me, and I lay comfortably against his pillows, my arms around his neck and shoulders, my legs around his waist. We hadn’t spent time together like this in a while. We made love the night Katara and Aang left, but then Zuko was busy, again. It had been two days since then, and I was finally getting him, again. It was Saturday, and Uncle Iroh agreed to handle most of Zuko’s duties so he could have the day. The stress was starting to get to him, and he needed rest, as I did. “Last night,” he clarified. “It was awful.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” I cooed, my hand absently running through his hair. He sighed, turning his head and laying it down on my breasts.

“I shouldn’t have gone. I don’t know why I keep expecting him to love me,” he muttered.

“…. Zuko. Isn’t he trying to have you killed?” I rationalized.

“You don’t know that. We don’t know he started this,” he said defensively. I stroked his hair to calm him, lifting up enough to kiss the top of his head. “I just wanted to tell him we’re getting married. He was a jerk about it, of course.”

“Yeah. I’m so sorry,” I cooed sweetly.

“He brought up my mother, again,” Zuko mentioned. “Said she must be cold. I think it’s a clue.”

“Is she in the Northern Water Tribe?” I offered. He shook his head.

“Mmm,” he muttered out.

“We’ll find her,” I said.

“Maybe,” he sighed, his eyes closing. I rubbed his scalp with the pads of my fingers, letting out a soft sigh.

“You just seem so sad…” I said softly.

“I am… I’m sorry,” he replied, his voice low and distant.

“Well… I’m here for you,” I said. He pushed up a little, eyeing me. Then, he scooted his body up so that he could kiss me lightly.

“I know. You’re the best,” he said, gazing into my eyes. I smiled softly, and he kissed my nose. “Why do you love me?” he asked me, his voice wavering a little.

“Because…” I started. I wasn’t sure what he wanted me to say. He was staring at me, so much pain in his eyes. “I can tell you the moment I knew,” I offered.

“Okay…” he said, his voice small.

“I met you in your training room,” I said, smiling. “You were going to teach me swords.” He scoffed.

“Be serious,” he said.

“I am. You were going to teach me swords, and you handed me that wooden thing instead of a deadly blade. I was so angry. And you were such a jerk about everything. Nobody—until then, I don’t think anyone had ever been as hard on me about anything. But that’s not when I fell in love. It’s… it’s when you looked in my eyes and vowed to be beside me through everything,” I said.

“Oh, yeah… I remember that,” he chuckled, smiling softly. “The way you looked at me… it scared me.”

“Mhm…. I didn’t want it to be true, but I did, I fell for you, then,” I said. “You were so brave and compassionate. And damn sexy.” I smirked, and he chuckled.

“But… that’s love?”

“It was the beginnings of something. I felt it, then,” I said softly. “And then, the day you kissed me. My heart stopped. I knew I was in trouble, because my brain literally went ‘shit. I’m in love with him.’”

“Mine did, too. That moment,” he admitted. “Actually, I thought it a few times before. But I fought it. We… were never supposed to be anything.”

“Aang saw it, though. I think he saw it right away,” I smiled, chuckling. Zuko laughed lightly, nodding.

“Yeah, he did. It’s creepy, sometimes, how accurate he is about things,” Zuko mentioned. He kissed me softly, then rolled over onto his side, laying beside me, draping an arm over my stomach. “I want to be right about you, Aria. I want you to be my wife.”

“I will be. I am, Zuko,” I admitted, gazing at him. He nodded. “Baby… what’s wrong? You’re holding onto something.”

“Nothing. Everything…” Zuko sighed. “He wants me dead. You won’t marry me. I have a country to run. You have a nation to save. I’m just… very afraid I’m being foolish and you and I won’t… won’t happen.”

“You and I are happening,” I said, turning on my side to face him. “And I am yours.” He nodded, but his eyes were still sad. “After we defeat King Puri, we’ll have our wedding. Is that concrete enough?”

“No,” Zuko admitted. “… What if we die before then? What if… we don’t defeat him, and you’re imprisoned?”

“Don’t think like that,” I scoffed, furrowing my brows at him.

“Marry me now. Let’s just do it. What exactly are we waiting for?” he reasoned with me. I frowned, my eyes dropping, and I played with the silken button on the front of his robes.

“My parents…” I said softly; apologetically, because he also didn’t have his. “… Puri has my father. My mother is back home. I want to get married in front of them.”

“Oh… Why didn’t you just say so?” Zuko said, letting out a sigh. “… Then, let’s go get your father, first. We’ll free everyone else, later. We can pick up your mother on the way.”

“No,” I rejected the idea. “What kind of person would that make me?”

“A rational one. One thing at a time, Ari,” he said.

“No, Zu,” I frowned. Our eyes connected, and he let out a short huff, realizing he wouldn’t convince me. “I’m sorry. I do want to be your wife.”

“I know you do. I… I’ll wait for you,” he said gently.

“Let’s just… let’s sign the paperwork. We can have the ceremony later,” I offered.

“Doesn’t work that way, here. You can’t become queen without the ceremony,” he muttered.

“I don’t care about being queen,” I pointed out. He chuckled, smiling.

“I know. That’s what makes you…” his words trailed off, his eyes gazing into mine. “Do you wanna make love right now?” I grinned, laughing in delight.

“How’d you get to making love, Zu?”

“I just can’t stand not touching you,” he rationalized, grinning back at me. I kissed him, both of us giggling through it. “Let me make love to you,” he begged me playfully through kisses.

“I’m yours,” I cooed against his lips, and I smiled as he rolled me onto my back, his hands sliding down my body. He untied my robes, playfully frustrated by the layers, groaning when he found another article of clothing to remove. I giggled the entire time. “You’re the one who has them dress me like this,” I pointed out.

“These are the clothes a Fire Nation queen should wear,” he laughed, kissing me when he finally got my breasts exposed. I smiled at him, letting his fingers dance over my nipples. “You are so… perfect,” he cooed, leaning down to kiss my nipples one by one. Then, he licked one with his tongue, pulling the other lightly with his fingertips.

“That feels nice,” I hummed, brushing my fingers through his hair.

“I missed your body,” he hissed, kissing down my stomach until he got to the long, slitted skirt I wore. He reached behind me and unbuttoned the back, shimmying it off of my round hips. He smirked at my lacy pantaloons that I wore underneath. “These are pretty,” he chuckled, playing with the silk ribbon that tied them in the front.

“We don’t have these, in Vinca,” I smiled, sitting up on my elbows to watch him untie them.

“No?” he said absently once he got them loosened, and he slid them down slowly. I shook my head, biting my lip. He was so hot. So focused and powerful. I missed being with him like this. He slid my pantaloons down, pulling them and the skirt all the way to my ankles, then pulling my feet out one by one. He smirked, taking a long, hungry look down my body, holding my ankle in his hand as he did. “I’m a lucky man,” he complimented me. I grinned, gazing at him in awe. I loved him so much. I’d never in my life expected to ever love anyone, let alone as much as I loved Zuko. 

I watched as he spread my legs, then leaned down and kissed between them, kissing down until he got to my slit. And my mouth fell open as he licked his tongue over my clitoris, my breath hitching in my throat. He looked at me as he licked me over and over, then sucked at my engorged clit, gazing hungrily into my eyes. Letting me know just how delicious I was to him.

“Zu—” I gasped, my hand knitting into his hair. “Honey… mmmm,” I whined as he swirled his tongue into my clit. It felt so good. So amazing. He’d never done this to me, before. Nobody had.

“You taste so good,” he hummed darkly, lavishing his tongue over my clit. I nodded absently, pleasure coursing through my body. “Does that feel good?” he asked before dragging his tongue over my clit again. My body lurched involuntarily, and I let out a moan, and Zuko chuckled darkly, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly.

“Ooooh,” I gasped, biting my fingers. “Wait—” I gasped as he licked me into a quick orgasm. It tore through me like a rocket, and I burst with moans, my hands pushing his head and my legs squirming closed when I couldn’t take anymore. He laughed, sitting up and licking his lips, his hand wiping my juices from his chin.

“You’re so easy, Aria,” he teased, pulling my legs back open and leaning forward to kiss my lips, his body between my legs.

“What the fuck was that?” I gasped, trying to stop trembling and calm my body.

“It’s just a thing I thought you’d like,” he said, smiling. “Did you?”

“Yes,” I nodded breathlessly.

“Can I get inside of you, now?” he asked, shifting up and pulling off his robes. I watched through wide eyes, nodding as his beautiful, muscular body emerged. “Good. Because my cock is so hard for you, baby.”

“Who taught you how to do that?” I asked absently, watching him untie and push down his pants, watching his beautiful cock emerge.

“Something I learned a long time ago in my travels,” he said casually. “Don’t worry about it. It’s only for you, now.” He stroked his cock lightly, licking his lips as his eyes washed over my body. He pushed my knees apart, and stared at my pussy.

“I’m not worried about anyone you had before me,” I said softly. “I just… sort of thought it was only Mai and I.”

“If you prefer that thought,” he said, swirling fingers around my hole easily. He smirked playfully, and I scoffed.

“You were a horny young man. I can’t be angry with you for that,” I said, licking my lips as he played with my hole. Then, he positioned himself on top of me and kissed me sensually. “I better see the gods, since you haven’t given me this in so long,” I warned him into his kiss. He chuckled, and he pushed his cock into me, perking a brow as I gasped and moaned, my mouth falling open.

“You see them?” he said darkly. I glared at him, and he bucked into me, rough, direct strokes, his hands smoothing over my braided hair. “I’ll make you see the gods, Ari,” he growled. I moaned as he bucked into me, my toes curling as my feet wrapped around his waist. He was too good. So good my eyes fluttered closed and I clawed at his back. I missed this. So much.

“Fuck meee,” I whined, gasping for breath as his cock plunged into me repeatedly.

“Yeah? Is that what you needed, baby?” he hummed hungrily, grunting into my ear as he pounded into me, kissing at my neck. I could only respond in loud moans, my hands desperately clawing at him, trying to brace myself against the torturous pleasure he was giving me. After a while, he pulled my arms down, pinning them against the bed, his hips rolling into me. “Be a good girl and take it,” he demanded, gazing down at me with dark, horny eyes. I nodded, moaning desperately, my heel planting itself into the small of his back in a feeble attempt to control the power of his strokes. “Is it good?” he demanded. I nodded.

“Too good,” I whined. He kissed me, slowing up a little, his strokes long and direct and careful. I hissed, gasping out a new, lighter moan. This was just as good, but I didn’t feel so much like I couldn’t take it, and I loved him more for adjusting for me.

“Better?” he cooed. I nodded, whimpering through his strokes. “Fuck…” he grunted out, gazing into my eyes. “I love you so fucking much, Ari. So fucking much.”

“I love you, Zuko,” I cooed in response, my hips angling to meet his strokes. He kissed me desperately, and then his hands let go of my wrists and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He rolled us over, him on his back, and I kept up his pace, riding him in just the cadence he’d set. He groaned loudly, his eyes closing, and I smiled a little, loving giving him pleasure. “Like that?” I asked breathlessly. He opened his eyes, watching me ride him, my pussy sliding up and down on his cock, and he nodded breathlessly, biting down on his bottom lip. Then, he let out a long groan, his eyes closing again.

“Wait, I’m gonna cum—” he warned, grasping my waist to stop me. I stopped, and we stayed like that for a moment, both of us breathing heavily. He opened his eyes, gazing up and me and chuckling. “Holy shit, Ari.” I pecked his lips.

“You good?” I asked breathlessly. He sat up, staying in me as he did, his arms wrapping around my waist. Then, he pumped up into me, leaning me back until I was in a squat and he was on his knees, my arms planted behind me to support me. He fucked me wildly like that, both of us moaning like crazy, my head falling back in pleasure. He was like a man possessed, fucking me like he’d never felt anything so good in his life. And when I collapsed backwards, he held my knees back and fucked me, never missing a beat. “Zuuuuuko!” I screamed, blanking out a little as my orgasm tore through me. The bastard would never let me make him cum, first. He always had to prove he could make me cum. I felt myself go limp, and I felt him drill me until he was spilling into me. And I threw an arm around his back to congratulate him. He’d won, again. Best sex ever, again. He sucked and kissed at my neck as he came down from his orgasm, cooing all kinds of affirmations into my ear. And when he was spent, he worked his cock out of me, and lay against me, both of us somehow at the foot of the bed. I laughed when I realized where we were, and he smiled, chuckling.

“Yeah, we went wild,” he muttered.

“How’d we get down here?” I giggled. He laughed lightly, pushing up and looking back at the head of the bed, where we’d started.

“I guess that’s what we get for holding out so long,” he said. I knit my fingers into his hair, rubbing his scalp and coaxing him to look into my eyes. Our eyes locked, and I smiled.

“Let’s just stay here for a while,” I said softly. He nodded, gazing at me lovingly and pecking my lips.

“Okay,” he said softly, and he shifted down, easing me into his arms.

“I love you, Zuko…” I cooed. “I don’t think you understand how much.”

“You couldn’t possibly love me more than I love you,” he replied softly, squeezing me tightly. I chuckled, sure that wasn’t true, and my eyes closed. And before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

*

I woke up, still naked in Zuko’s arms at the foot of his bed. He was sound asleep and I didn’t want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, when he was sleeping. His eyes were closed softly, and his lips parted slightly. I laughed at the small line of drool falling out of his mouth and onto the bed. He stirred a little at my soft laughter, and he scrunched up his face, his eyes still closed.

“What’s funny?” he muttered groggily. I pecked his lips, casually wiping the drool from his face with my fingers. He frowned, grabbing my hand. “Stop that, Ari,” he muttered, before seeming to slip back into sleep, my hand still clutched in his.

“Wake up, Your Majesty,” I cooed softly. He peeked at me through one groggy eye. “We’re still naked. We fell asleep.”

“Hm?” he hummed, rubbing at his eyes with the hand he’d clutched mine with, his other arm stretched out beneath me.

“We had sex. And we fell asleep,” I giggled. He chuckled a little, then let out a groan.

“You shoulda let me sleep,” he yawned, his eyes still closed. He slid his arm from under me, then stretched like cat. I giggled.

“You’re so cute,” I cooed. He blinked his eyes open, and smiled at me.

“How cute?” he teased, his voice still full of sleep. I kissed him lightly, and he hummed. “Mmm. That cute?”

“Yeah. That cute,” I cooed, sliding my arm around him and laying my head on his shoulder. “Should we get up?”

“Nope,” he chuckled. I grinned. “I guess we should. Food might be good to have.” I nodded.

“I’m starving,” I said.

“Plus, I should check in with Uncle.” He sighed, stress pouring over his face at the mere thought of his duties. I nodded, and I kissed his cheek just under his scar.

“You should, my king,” I reassured him. “It’s your kingdom.”

“It is,” he sighed, chuckling. “Argh. It is, isn’t it.”

“Yep,” I smiled. He brushed a hand over my cheek and kissed me.

“I’m not afraid of my duties. Don’t look so worried,” he said softly. I rolled my eyes. “No, you were. You were worried.”

“I thought, for a moment, you might give up your throne,” I admitted. “You… sound like you hate it, sometimes.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I couldn’t be prouder to be the Fire Lord. I just… also want moments like this. With you. And with my friends.”

“Time to be Zuko,” I inferred, nodding. He smiled, nodding with me.

“You get it,” he said, sighing. “Thank you… for caring about me, Aria.”

“You get that for free,” I grinned.

“Nah, I gotta give you Earth shattering sex, first,” he teased. I laughed, pushing his chest lightly. “Was it, though?”

“Earthshattering? Oh, fuck yes,” I laughed. “You win.”

“I win?” he grinned, gazing at me cockily. I laughed.

“You win, you royal bastard,” I teased. He laughed, kissing me in response.

“What do I win?” he cooed into my mouth. My heart skipped, and I swooned a little.

“My heart,” I cooed in response.

“Just what I always wanted,” he smiled softly, stroking my cheek, then wrapping his arms around my waist.

“I’m glad,” I smiled, gazing at my entire world in his eyes. We stared at each other for a while, both memorizing everything about the other’s face. Categorizing every expression.

“We should get dressed, before someone comes to look for us and catches us naked,” he teased, joking about Uncle Iroh catching us the first time. I giggled, rolling my eyes.

“Alright,” I said, sitting up. “Actually, we should go train.” Zuko groaned.

“What is it with you and training?” he complained playfully.

“I’m just trying to make good use of my time here,” I said. He eyed me after that statement, as if he didn’t like it. I watched him get up, then search for the pieces of the garment he’d just taken off.

“You’re not coming back here after?” he asked me cautiously after a while. I paused. I realized, for the first time, that I hadn’t really thought about it. What marrying him meant. It meant becoming his queen and living in this palace full time. It meant my children being born here and raised here, as Fire Nation children.

“… I suppose I have to,” I said after a while.

“I don’t want you to have to. I want you to want to,” he said calmly, pulling on his pants. He glanced at me. I dropped my eyes.

“I want to be with you,” I said. “That’s what I want.”

“But you’ll be homesick. And miss your parents,” he inferred. I nodded a little. He sighed. “… Then, you’ll have to just… spend a lot of time there. I’m not letting you get out of marrying me that easily.”

“I could do that?” I smiled at him, the look on his face so bratty and cute, I couldn’t help it.

“Of course you could, Aria,” he said sternly. I giggled. “What?” he furrowed his brow.

“’I’m not letting you get out of marrying me that easily,’” I imitated him. He blushed, looking away from me. I chuckled. “I don’t want to get out of marrying you, stupid. I want to marry the fuck out of you. I would marry you 20 times, if I could.” He fought his smile.

“But you’ll miss home,” he said.

“I’m a big girl. I’ll deal with it,” I said softly. “And, it’s like you said. I’ll just travel there, when I get too homesick. … You’re here, so my world is here.” He glanced at me, and then he pecked my lips.

“Thank you,” he said seriously. I shook my head.

“There’s nothing to thank me for. I’m committed to you, Zuko,” I said softly.

“I’m committed to you, too, Aria,” he smiled a little, gazing at me. “So… we should train, then,” he agreed, nodding. I smiled, squealing excitedly. “What the hell? You bloodthirsty freak,” he laughed, and I giggled. “Who gets so excited about sword training?”

“It turns me on,” I grinned playfully, teasing him.

“You scare me, sometimes, woman,” he chuckled.

“I should,” I smirked, perking a brow. I laughed as he lay me back and kissed me.

“Put on your keikogi. Let’s go,” he demanded, perking a brow back at me. I nodded, grinning.

“Yes, master.”


	8. Book Two: Fire "Aria's Tea"

I wanted to talk to Iroh. I’d been in the Fire Nation for nearly three months, and I’d been avoiding talking to him, mostly for fear of really getting to know the one person that remained of Zuko’s family. But every day Zuko and I trained, and made love, and every day it became more apparent that I was now Zuko’s family, too. And I wanted to be accepted, truly accepted, by the most important family member he had. There was just this... one little problem. And the thing was, when you find someone that you love, and you enjoy spending time with them in more ways than just, well, spending time, things can happen. It wasn't that I didn't know better. I did know better. Up until then, I'd thought I knew better than anyone in my village, back home. It seemed, instead, that I just hadn't ever had the right set of circumstances. Nobody I really loved. Nobody I loved enough to be carefree with. Now, I was faced with something that I'd seen so many young women be shamed for. This, really, was not the way I wanted to get to know Uncle Iroh, but I also thought that maybe he deserved enough respect to at least be honest with him about it. And maybe, in a way, I also had no one else to talk to, with Katara away.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway of Iroh’s chamber, watching as he poured himself a cup of steaming tea. Then, he poured another without looking at me.

“Come in, Aria,” he said calmly. I stepped into the room and bowed to him. He bowed his head to me, and he smiled a warm, familiar smile. “Sit. Have some tea.”

“Thank you, General Iroh,” I said timidly, unsure of whether or not I should use the familiar Uncle, the way Zuko did. I sat next to him, and he gave me a cup of tea. I gave a reverent nod, mostly because I wasn't sure what else to do, and I sipped politely. Then, he did.

“It is rude to take a sip of your tea before the queen does,” he said casually. I blushed, my eyes faltering. “Lift your eyes, Aria. Do not be ashamed to be called the queen. You are who my nephew has chosen.”

“But I am not your queen,” I rejected the idea shyly. “It feels disrespectful, to have such a rank applied to me. This is your home, General.”

“You are a careful and thoughtful young woman. It’s obvious to me why Zuko loves you so much,” he said, smelling his tea in delight. “It’s jasmine. Do you like it?” I smiled, nodding, and taking another sip.

“It’s delicious. My uncle back home loves making tea, as well,” I said, smiling softly at the memory. “You remind me of him.”

“Ah. You miss your family,” Iroh inferred. I nodded, my eyes dropping again. “Then, you should call me Uncle, too. If it would make Her Majesty feel more at home.”

“I would be honored, Uncle,” I said, bowing to him, again.

“Isn’t that much better than ‘General’? Besides, I am your family, now, too,” he smiled, sipping his tea happily.

“Are you not upset with Zuko for choosing a foreigner?” I asked him nervously.

“One no more chooses to fall in love than they choose to be born,” Iroh said, smiling gently at me. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And how he talks about you. There’s no question that he’s chosen correctly. You were brought to us for a reason, my dear.”

“I’m afraid, Uncle…” I admitted, my hands clutched around the teacup gently. “I’m not sure Zuko… I’m not sure he knows what he wants. What if he wakes up and feels I’m a mistake?”

“Do you think that will happen, or do you simply fear it?” Iroh asked. I glanced at him shyly, biting my lip. “Fear is an illusion. Do not convince yourself of something you fear, when your reality is contrary to the fear.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, studying him.

“I mean that Zuko has given in to his love for you and you should not be afraid to allow yourself to give in to your love for him. Don’t fear the worry that you’re creating in your head. If you worry about what might happen, you’ll miss out on what’s happening,” he sipped his tea. I nodded, my gaze falling into my teacup, and I awkwardly shifted my legs underneath my butt, his words doing little to calm my fear, though I desperately wanted them to.

“I think you’re right,” I said softly.

“I know I am,” Iroh said.

“It’s just that Zuko is… so wound up, all the time. When we’re together, it’s so lovely. He’s funny and kind and just… Zuko. But then, when he’s the Fire Lord, he… he’s so distant and cold and sharp.”

“He’s afraid. He doesn’t want you or anyone to notice, but I know him better than anyone. He’s afraid to fail,” Iroh started. “And he’s afraid that his life is in danger, and yours, and all the people who he loves.”

“I’m afraid of that, too. But I’d prefer he be afraid with me,” I said.

“I understand…”

“Uncle…” I started, my eyes narrowing and my cheeks flushing.

“Yes, dear,” Iroh replied gently, sensing my mood change.

“I think I may be with child,” I said softly, glancing at him. “Zuko doesn’t know.” I added quickly.

“Well, that’s wonderful news!” Iroh grinned, clutching his hands to his chest in joy. I shook my head.

“No, it isn’t. I have a battle to fight. It’s horrible timing. And with everything going on with the opposition forces—”

“Aria, sometimes things seem to happen out of order for a reason. Maybe the spirits are telling you to slow down and let someone else fight this battle for you,” Iroh suggested. I shrank down, blinking back tears.

“It’s my battle. And I can fight it pregnant. I just… I need some advice,” I said.

“You want me to tell you to go ahead and fight,” Iroh said. I nodded. “Aria… I can’t do that. If you are expecting, you can’t put the sole heir of the Fire Nation at risk.”

“And what about my people?” I anguished, putting my teacup down with more force than intended. “I never asked to be Zuko’s bride. I never asked to carry his child. I only came here to train.”

“Your people do need you,” Iroh nodded. “But maybe it’s time that you and Zuko and the Avatar talk strategy. You can still fight, but you should stay out of the main battle. Find ways to be useful where you’re not in harm’s way.” His suggestions were reluctant, like he didn’t want me to fight but he knew he couldn’t stop me. I nodded, my eyes faltering.

“Thank you, Uncle,” I said softly. “You’ve given me another perspective.”

“Please, Aria, consider not going into battle at all,” he said gently, placing a hand atop mine. I nodded. He was right. I had to consider my child... if there was, in fact, a child.

“Can you please… not tell Zuko? I want to wait another month and see if… if I’m sure,” I said softly. Iroh smiled, chuckling lightly.

“Of course, my dear. Why don’t you have the physician check you out?” he offered.

“Isn’t he obligated to report back to the Fire Lord?” I asked, frowning a little.

“Not if I tell him it’s going to be a surprise,” Iroh grinned. “I’ll go with you. What do you think?” I smiled a reluctant smile, my eyes jumping around his face timidly. “Don’t look so nervous. You’ll be a wonderful mother.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” I smiled shyly. I wasn't so sure if I would be or not. I hadn't previously given it much thought. Becoming a mother seemed like such a foreign concept. Something that happens to other people, but not to me. Uncle Iroh was just being kind, but it felt like a unrealistic expectation had been placed upon me. I had no idea how to raise a baby, let alone a baby that was destined to rule an entire empire. 

“I’m so happy. There hasn’t been a baby around here in decades!” he exclaimed. Then he poured himself another cup of tea before refilling mine. He lifted his cup to me, and I smiled, lifting mine. “To new life and new beginnings!” he exclaimed happily.

“To new life,” I agreed, my hand touching my stomach absently. His excitement warmed my heart. It made me think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. But still, there was the task of telling Zuko... and that, I wasn't at all ready for. 

*

“Seventeen,” Zuko counted, demonstrating to me the pull-up exercises he’d decided we were going to incorporate into training. “Eighteen, nineteen, twenty—”

“Yeah, I can barely do one of those, let alone twenty,” I smiled at Zuko, chuckling to myself. He sighed, doing one last pull-up before jumping down from the bar.

“How do you know until you try?” he huffed, his hands landing at his hips. I shrugged.

“I don’t think I need to. It’s not like I’m gonna pull-up Puri to death,” I retorted, tying my curls up into a bun. Zuko sighed loudly, staring at me like I was just being lazy, and I waved him off. “Stop. Don’t look at me like that.”

“Ari. I want you to try it,” he said. “You’ve been really lazy, lately.”

“No, I haven’t. I practice Airbending for hours, after you and I finish swords. Give me a break, honey,” I countered him, perking an annoyed brow.

“I’d give you a break if you actually earned it,” he retorted, frustrated with me. I scoffed, watching as he went to pick up his canteen and take a swig of water.

“Okay, now you’re just being a jerk,” I said plainly.

“Excuse me for wanting you in tip-top shape when you face your enemy,” he said, his eyes full of a disdain that made my blood boil. My fuse had been exponentially shortened, recently, and Zuko was burning it away quickly.

“Well, maybe you can try starting with something I can manage!” I yelled, my attitude already soured. He was getting on my nerves. Everything was. And it was getting way too hot to keep training outside, but Zuko refused to hear me.

“You’ve been training like this for three months! Everything should be manageable for you? Or else, what the fuck are we training for?” he yelled angrily, stepping towards me. I crossed my arms, narrowing my eyes at him.

“If I’m such a disappointment, why don’t you just stop training me?” I grumbled.

“No, I’m not going to stop training you, because you’re NOT READY, Aria!” he yelled.

“STOP YELLING AT ME!” I screamed, angrily blasting him with my Airbending and sending him flying back. He crashed into a large clay pot, knocking it over and breaking it. I gasped, covering my mouth. “Oops—”

“OOPS? You blasted me!” he yelled, standing up from the broken mess of clay and sand. He dusted his pants off, checking his body for scrapes.

“I didn’t mean too. I just got angry,” I said softly.

“You can’t use Bending just because you get angry. I’m a Firebender, Ari. If I used Bending every time I got angry, do you know what would happen?” he yelled, punching a fist out to the side of him and showing me a dazzling display of his Firebending. I dropped my eyes, rubbing my arms awkwardly. I could’ve hurt him. Or worse. What the fuck was wrong with me?

“I’m sorry. Are you hurt?” I asked, blinking back the tears that were welling up in my eyes.

“No, I’m not, but I could’ve been. Do you understand that?” he fussed, still dusting himself off. I did understand. I understood all too well, and for some reason, the idea that I could’ve hurt him was killing me. I was going to cry. No, I was crying, and I couldn’t let Zuko see, so I stormed into the palace as fast as I could, holding myself as I tried to shake away the thought that I was a terrible girlfriend. But Zuko just watched in disgust as I walked into the palace, and he stormed after me. “Are you just going to quit, now? Are you serious? Aria!” he barked, walking swiftly behind me as I rushed into the massive palace, sobbing and trying my best to stop.

I’d never hurt anyone I loved, before. Never. I never even hurt my little cousins when we played rough, and barely fought back when kids would bully me. I hated myself for using my power against the man I claimed to love, and I couldn’t face his anger-- his hurt.

“Ari. What are you doing? Are you crying?” he yelled, sounding aghast at my behavior. I didn’t know where I was going, but I just needed a minute. And he wouldn’t fucking leave me alone.

“UNCLE!” I yelled, looking for Iroh—for anyone to come to my aid and take me away from this. “UNCLE, PLEASE!”

“Aria,” Zuko said, sounding worried, now. But before he could reach me, Uncle Iroh appeared, his arm draping over my shoulder.

“Aria. What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked, pulling me close and cradling me protectively. I sobbed, shaking my head, and Iroh glared at Zuko.

“What? I didn’t do anything to her. I don’t know what happened!” Zuko exclaimed.

“No, I hurt him,” I sobbed. “I hurt him.”

“No, you didn’t, Ari!” Zuko yelled, his eyes wide and jumping between me and Iroh.

“Shhh. It’s okay. Just relax,” Iroh said softly to me. “Come on, now. Deep breaths,” he said, his voice low and gentle, and his hand rubbing my back. He began to lead me away, cradling me protectively as I took several slow, deep breaths, trying to quell my storm of emotion.

“Uncle, I don’t know what happened!” Zuko called after us desperately.

“It’s not you, Zuko. Just give her some space,” Iroh said, and he ushered me away from a bewildered, worried Zuko, who, as instructed, didn’t follow us. When we got to Iroh’s tea room, he pulled me into his arms, letting me sob, stroking my back. “Now. What happened?”

“I just got so angry,” I sobbed. He shushed me, taking a deep breath to suggest it to me. I took a deep breath, and Iroh wiped at my face with his hands. “I got angry. He kept calling me lazy, and I dunno, I yelled at him and sent him flying into this big vase. And I didn’t mean to, it just happened. Wha-what if I can’t control it? What if I hurt him?”

“Shh. But you didn’t. Zuko is fine,” Iroh reassured me, giving me a gentle smile.

“But what if he isn’t, next time?” I whimpered, Iroh helping me sit in a chair. He chuckled.

“You can control it, and you will learn to,” he said. “It’s okay. I think you’re just running on high emotions, right now.”

“He must think I’ve lost it,” I sighed, my tears finally slowing. I put my face in my hands, taking another deep breath. “Maybe I should just tell him…”

“Here. Drink this,” Uncle said, offering me a steaming cup of tea. I looked at it, then up at him, and I smiled, taking the cup. “Are you ready to tell him?”

“No…” I said softly, sipping from my teacup. “He’s not ready…”

“Yes, he is. He’ll have to be,” Iroh said matter-of-factly. “But, it is still early on. You have time to work yourself up to it,” he reassured me. I nodded, my eyes faltering, and I sipped from the cup.

“Ginseng?” I asked.

“Yes. You’re learning,” he chuckled, moving to his table to pour himself a cup. “How are you feeling?”

“Not great,” I admitted. “I don’t know what to tell Zuko. I’m trying to train the same way, but it’s hard when I feel so sick, sometimes.”

“Has he not noticed?” Uncle asked, sipping his tea. I chuckled, smiling.

“I hide it well,” I said. “Except… he’s noticed what he thinks is me slacking off.”

“You should take it easy. You don’t want to lose the baby,” Iroh said thoughtfully.

“I know, Uncle,” I muttered, sipping the tea.

“It’s especially important, in these early months. And you mustn’t allow yourself to get so upset. Too much stress is not good for the baby,” he scolded me lightly. I smiled sheepishly.

“I know. I know, Uncle. I’ll try…” I said, happy to have someone to discuss this with.

“It would be easier if you just told him, so he would know to go easier on you,” Iroh rationalized. I chuckled. I hated when he did that.

“It would be. But… I just need more time,” I muttered shyly.

“You don’t have much time. Soon, he won’t be able to miss it,” Iroh smiled at me lovingly, his eyes bright with the anticipation of meeting the child that would be like a grandchild to him. I grinned at the thought, chuckling to myself. “My nephew is an idiot. You’re glowing. I don’t know how he’s missing it.”

“Zuko is… very one track, right now. Just… training, and strategy with Aang about the Opposition,” I complained, frowning a little. “I try to let him breathe. He has a very hard position.”

“You should both go on vacation. Why not tell him you want to see Ember Island? I’m sure he’d be very excited to take you,” he said, concern in his tone, though he tried to hide it under his usual jovial smile. I nodded, and I smiled at him. He was such a kind man, I couldn’t understand how he could’ve been related to Ozai.

“Great idea, Uncle,” I said softly. “… I should get back to him. I’m sure he’s worried.”

“Take care of my grand-nephew,” he implored me playfully, so much joy on his face that it made me giggle.

“Or niece…” I pointed out, standing and bowing to him respectfully. “Thank you for the tea,” I said, handing him my cup. He took it, bowing to me.

“Please take it easy, Your Majesty,” he said to me, and I could hear the worry in his tone.

“Nothing’s going to happen to this kid,” I promised him with a smile, my hand resting on my still-flat stomach. Then, we hugged tightly, and I let out a stressed sigh. “Thank you.”

“Any time,” he replied gently.

*

I came back out to the courtyard, finding Zuko sitting on the fountain, his head down and his hands pressed into his forehead. I sighed, walking over to him. He sat up defensively at the sound of my footsteps, then he stood up at the sight of me. I smiled sheepishly.

“Are you alright?” he asked me gently. I nodded.

“I’m sorry… I just scared myself,” I admitted, wincing when Zuko’s eyes shifted down my body. I crossed my arms awkwardly, taking a step back.

“I’m sorry I yelled. I—” he started, staring at me. I shook my head, my eyes dropping.

“I just can’t really control it all the way, yet. It was my fault,” I apologized again. “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself, if I ever hurt you. I want you to know I’m truly sorry.” Zuko shook his head.

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me,” he said softly. “… You know I would never hurt you, too, right?” he asked. I nodded, looking up at him.

“I know,” I replied softly. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, and I melted at his touch, settling my head against his shoulder.

“I’ll be nicer,” he said, anguish in his voice. I chuckled, my hands clinging to his shoulders, arms wrapped under his armpits.

“No, be Zuko,” I teased.

“’Zuko’ is nice,” he pushed. I chuckled, kissing his bare shoulder and inhaling his sweaty scent. I loved the way he smelled. Even his stench smelled like home, to me. “… Ari. You’re okay, right?” he asked me again.

“Yeah. I’m sorry if I scared you,” I said, glancing up at him. His hand lingered at the small of my back, then he gripped my waist, standing me back just a bit and looking between us.

“I was… kind of listening,” he said softly. My heart dropped, my wide eyes staring at his face. “… Were you talking about… what I think you were talking about?” he asked me. I panicked. I hesitated, then furrowed my brows, feigning confusion.

“What do you mean?” I deflected. Zuko looked into my eyes, then he shook his head nervously.

“No. Nothing,” he said softly, taking a step back. “… I think we should stop, for today. I can tell you’re tired.”

“No, let’s do just a bit more. Katana, maybe? I feel like I need a refresher,” I said. He looked at me worriedly, but he nodded.

“Okay… okay, katana,” he replied, and he walked over to the side where the container of swords was, taking out the katana I liked to use and bringing it to me. Our eyes locked for a second, but then he looked away, abash in his eyes. He cleared his throat. “Forms only. No sparring,” he said, unable to look at me. He definitely heard what he thought he heard. I knew from his expression. From the way he was acting. I frowned, turning his face to mine, and I placed a soft kiss on his lips, my eyes looking into his.

“I’m fine,” I said seriously, trying to communicate that through my eyes. He nodded, but he still looked worried.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I got thrown off by the election drama, and I swear I forgot what day it was for about two weeks. I've been catching up on work, but I saw that I had some lovely comments and Uh... I'm so sorry and I owe you guys chapters, so here they come. It's the US Thanksgiving next week, which is a problematic holiday, but also means I'll have time to be here, sharing this with you guys. Cheers! See you soon!


	9. Book Two: Fire "With Flaming Locks"

“Uncle,” Zuko called to his uncle casually, walking into the tea room. Uncle Iroh was meditating, but Zuko didn’t really care. “Uncle. I need to talk to you.” He said. Iroh opened his eyes, looking up at Zuko.

“If you are disturbing my meditation, it had better be important,” Iroh said starkly.

“It is—” Zuko started.

“Because I have been handling half of your duties all week, and this is one of the only times I get to myself, these days,” Iroh said, closing his eyes, again.

“I understand. And I don’t want to disturb your time, but…” Zuko said, kneeling down on his knees in front of his uncle, his eyes downcast. Iroh opened his eyes, looking at his nephew with concern.

“Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly. Zuko shook his head.

“I—” he started. “Is she… is she pregnant?” he asked nervously.

“Isn’t this something you should be asking your fiancée yourself?” Iroh deflected calmly, closing his eyes, again. Zuko stared at him. He needed help, and this was all his Uncle had for him.

“Yes, but you know, because you’ve been helping her,” Zuko deduced. “It’s why she called for you after yesterday’s Airbending accident. It’s why you keep bringing her ginseng tea.”

“What does being nice to your future wife have to do with me knowing something so secret?” Iroh asked, smiling coyly in his meditation.

“Look, just tell me, okay?” Zuko scoffed, frustrated with his uncle’s evasion tactics.

“She hasn’t told me anything specific, Zuko,” he reiterated.

“But you know,” Zuko insisted. When his Uncle didn’t respond, he slammed his fist on the ground in anger. “I am still your king, Uncle. Tell me what I want to know. That is an order!”

“No,” Iroh said calmly.

“No, she isn’t, or no, you won’t tell me?” Zuko asked.

“Yes,” Iroh nodded once. Zuko groaned, rubbing a frustrated hand over his face.

“That’s not an answer, Uncle,” Zuko said starkly.

“It is not my duty to go between you and Aria,” Iroh said calmly.

“… I’ll just go,” Zuko said, annoyed. “… I’m thinking about taking her to Ember Island for the weekend, anyway. Maybe we’ll do some windsurfing. With an Airbender, I’m sure we can get some pretty high speeds going,” he pushed, trying to say as much as possible as he could to get Iroh to spill the beans.

“That does sound fun,” Iroh replied. “I’m sure she’ll enjoy that.” Zuko sighed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Iroh was good at deflection, but the more he deflected, the more the reality of the situation became obvious.

“Look, I heard you, okay?” Zuko said. “Just tell me a yes or no, so I can stop freaking out!”

“What did you hear?”

“You said—you told her to take it easy, because it’s… not good for the baby. Especially in these early months. Those are your exact words, Uncle,” Zuko said starkly, his big, amber eyes gazing at his uncle for clarity. Uncle Iroh sighed, opening his eyes and looking at his nephew compassionately.

“Zuko…” he smiled softly. “She asked me not to say anything until she’s ready. And she is not ready to have this conversation, so I must not have it for her.” Zuko’s eyes widened, but he nodded and bowed to his uncle.

“I understand,” he said, his voice wavering a bit.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Uncle Iroh reassured him. Zuko nodded, and he stood up, staring nervously at his uncle.

“Thank you,” Zuko muttered, before turning to leave.

“Let her come to you,” Iroh said as Zuko rushed out of the room. “ZUKO! LET HER COME TO YOU!” he yelled after the young man, sighing when Zuko didn’t respond. “… I may have messed that one up,” he said to himself. But he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and continued to meditate.

*

“Ember Island?” I asked him, perking a brow at him through the mirror. He was standing behind me, watching my brush my curls up into a neat high bun, which was really difficult in a country where nobody else had curly hair. Zuko was looking at me so hard that it felt awkward, so I shifted my eyes away from him.

“Uncle said you might want to go,” Zuko said casually. “I used to go all the time with my family. It… might be a nice place for us to take our family, some day.”

“I mean, I do want to see it. But, when do you want to go?” I asked casually, successfully tying my hair and smoothing up the sides of it.

“This weekend, maybe?” he asked awkwardly. I turned to face him, my eyes studying him suspiciously, my hands at my hips.

“Are you trying to propose, or something? Because, we’re basically already engaged,” I said. He chuckled, eyeing me.

“Nothing like that,” he said.

“Isn’t Aang coming back?” I asked.

“Shouldn’t be here until Tuesday,” he insisted.

“And training?”

“Aria, say yes,” he chuckled, stepping towards me and taking me by the waist. “Fun in the sun, no responsibilities, a whole, huge house to ourselves,” he said, kissing me softly. “All the uninterrupted lovemaking we want…” he hummed lustfully, gazing into my eyes. I grinned, cupping his face.

“Okay, yes. I’ll go with you, but only if you hit me with some of that good dick. You know, where I forget my name for a second,” I teased playfully.

“Is that what you want?” he smirked, perking a playful brow at me.

“That’s what I want, Fire Lord,” I flirted.

“How about I give you some of that right now?” he said lustfully, casually backing me into the tall mirror in my room. I licked my lips, smiling at him. “Yeah?”

“Mmm, I’d love that, but alas, I have to go play queen and host these noblewomen,” I pouted, pecking his lips.

“Nooo. Cancel,” he frowned.

“You’re the one who made me acting queen. Blame yourself,” I said. He chuckled, but his eyes searched mine as if he were thinking about something but holding back. “… What’s wrong?”

“I love you,” he cooed softly.

“I love you, too, but what’s wrong,” I asked, brushing a hand through his messy dark hair. He sucked in a length of air, and his eyes shifted away from mine as he let out a soft chuckle.

“Nothing. Knock ‘em dead,” he said sweetly, stepping back and giving me a quick once over.

“Hot,” I chuckled, turning back to the mirror to check my hair again. “Can you help me with that huge ass red robe?” I asked him.

“Can’t you wear something a little softer?” he asked, pulling the robe down off of the changing wall and bringing it over to me.

“Those old women keep making me dress like this,” I grumbled.

“Who? I’ll have them dismissed,” he said, helping me into the robe. “Although,” he said, looking at me through the mirror, “you do look beautiful in this get up.”

“Thank you, you flatterer, you,” I chuckled, smiling as he tied it for me. “Zuko, you’re the best.”

“Anything for my queen,” he said softly, gazing at me.

“There’s that look, again. You okay?” I asked, stroking his face.

“No… you’re not being truthful with me, and it’s hurting my feelings,” he grumbled. I giggled, not realizing what he was talking about. But then he looked at me starkly.

“Oh…” I said. “… Well, we’ll sit down, later, and you can tell me what you think I’m not telling you,” I deflected, my eyes shifting downward. “But, right now, I have to go.”

“Yeah,” he muttered. I pecked his lips.

“Last one. Lipstick goes on, now,” I smiled playfully, stepping away from him to get the jar of red lipstick. He chuckled, despite his best attempts to guilt me into telling him. I put on the lipstick with the brush, the way I’d been shown, then I smiled at him, and he grinned.

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty,” he groaned, chuckling as if he couldn’t stand how pretty I was. I laughed.

“You’re pretty cute, yourself, Zu,” I said. “Now. Get out of my room,” I teased, crossing my arms.

“I’m going,” he grinned, walking to the door as I followed. “You should just sleep in my room.”

“No. People will get the wrong impression,” I said.

“What impression? Everyone in the palace knows I blow your back out every night,” he smirked. I gasped playfully, pushing his shoulder. “What? Did I lie?”

“You’re loud,” I laughed.

“I’m honest!”

*

“Thank you all for coming. Fire Lord Zuko and I welcome you most graciously into our home,” I greeted the women cheerfully, following the script my handlers had given me. I had handlers. It was so strange, and I wasn’t sure I liked it, but ever since Zuko presented me to the public dressed as his queen, I’d had to do Acting Queen duties, from time to time. Today, it was hosting this women’s lunch, featuring 100 of the Fire Nation’s noblest daughters and wives. I felt like a phony, standing in front of them, but I’d been fixed up (the staff fixed my make up and dressed me in lots of gold) and practiced, and I had to do the job. “We have prepared a meal of the finest foods that our wonderful country has to offer. If you’ll notice, our menu is not featuring any meat, today, in honor of the Avatar, who is helping to keep our wonderful nation safe. Please enjoy this completely animal-free meal, and feel free to mingle amongst yourselves. It is my greatest honor to be of service to the strong, intelligent women of the Fire Nation, on this day.” I finished, bowing to the group of women. They all applauded, and a few of them bowed in response. I smiled awkwardly, then one of the staff ushered me to this big, ornate chair at the head of the main dinner table. “Thank you,” I muttered to the staff as they helped me sit down in my huge dress and robes, and removed my gloves for me.

“How honored we are to have you in our presence, Your Grace,” a Fire Nation woman, older and a bit condescending, said to me. I smiled politely, giving her a gentle head nod.

“The honor is mine. If you’ll forgive me, I am new to my fiancé’s nation. Please introduce yourselves,” I said.

“Shouldn’t the queen introduce herself, first?” another stodgy older woman said. A few of them laughed lightly at that statement.

“Don’t be silly. We all know the African peasant he’s brought to live among us, and as a queen, no less,” the original woman stated. I was taken aback. I didn’t know what to expect from this luncheon, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“I beg your pardon?” I said sternly to the woman. She looked at me as if my outrage was unwarranted. “If you respect your king, you will treat me with the same respect.”

“Oh, honey,” the woman laughed. The other women laughed with her, and I flushed. “We don’t exactly respect our boy king. Though, I’ll admit, he is nice to look at. Oh, no, he’s no Fire Lord Ozai.”

“Quite true. Fire Lord Ozai was a great leader,” the second woman piped up.

“Ozai was a traitor and attempted to kill your king no less than three times,” I pointed out.

“Prince Zuko was a willful brat who was chastised by his father. If you ask me, he’s the traitor for having him thrown in jail just so he could take the throne,” the first woman said indifferently, as if it was a common opinion, and the only one that mattered. The other women quieted, though, and they looked at me as if it was a step too far.

“Thank you for your honestly,” I said calmly. “If you don’t mind, I’d not like you to eat in my presence, if this is how you see your king.”

“I’m just saying what everyone here is thinking,” she stuttered out.

“Still. I must ask you to leave,” I said, holding my peace, though I was trembling with anger and hurt. “Get up. Walk out of here,” I said sternly, my voice trembling with my body. “Guards!” I yelled. The woman looked startled, and she stood up, bowing to me quickly as the guards began to usher her away. A hush fell over the dining hall. I took a deep breath, standing up. “As you all may know, there is an Opposition force against my fiancé. You may not be sympathetic to that Opposition, but if I hear you share their opinions, I will be forced to have you ejected. Be thankful that I do not have you stand in front of him and plead your case for treason,” I said angrily.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” I heard a few voices say, but otherwise, it was dead quiet in there. I cleared my throat, sitting down and picking up my chopsticks to occupy myself.

“She went too far,” the other woman said.

“Yes, much too far,” said a third. I nodded.

“Fire Lord Zuko is a kind hearted boy. I just meant that he seems much softer than his father,” the other woman stuttered out.

“He is. And for good reason. Ozai wanted to destroy the world only to bring himself more power. To kill all of the Earthbenders, just like his grandfather tried to wipe my kind out, though the Avatar and I remain. Zuko is a good man, and will prove to be an effective and fair king, and I’ll not hear his name tarnished because he refuses to be murderous and evil like his father,” I said sternly to the women. “… I don’t feel well. If it pleases you, I’d prefer not to talk.”

“Are you alright, Your Grace?” the woman asked me, a syrupy concern pouring over her words in such an artificial way I nearly cursed at her. But instead, I gave her a glare.

“Yes. It’s just a little stomach upset. Nerves,” I said softly, though my look could kill. The woman shrunk away, and she tasted her noodle soup carefully. And I sat upright in my chair, my hands folded in my lap as I was taught the day before. It was a two hour event. I could handle it. I just had to sit there for two hours and look pretty. Two hours of the pompous, stuck up bitches. I could do this.

*

“Well, well. So this is the girl Zuko chose over you, Mai,” a girl in a cheerful voice said as they walked over to me. She giggled, but the other girl just smiled indifferently. Mai. The one before me. Zuko’s first love. I eyed them as they approached me, but I didn’t react. She didn’t need to matter.

“I wasn’t going to come over to say hello, but Ty Lee thought it would be rude,” Mai said to me, standing in front of me with her arms crossed. She was pretty, but not nearly as beautiful as I was picturing. She was a long girl, thin, with dark hair to her shoulder blades and a cold face. I didn’t really see what Zuko liked about her, but then again, maybe I was just projecting my jealousy.

“You must be Mai,” I said casually, remaining seated. Mai eyed me, then she smirked.

“I’m Ty Lee, Mai’s friend. Well, we used to be Azula’s friends, but then she went crazy,” Ty Lee grinned. I smiled at her.

“Very nice to meet you both,” I said.

“Aren’t you going to stand to greet us?” Mai challenged me.

“No,” I replied with a smile. “But only because I don’t feel very well. Please feel free to sit with me,” I offered, only to seem like the bigger woman.

“You’re not from the Fire Nation. Or any of the colonies,” Mai pointed out.

“No,” I said, ready for this luncheon to be over.

“So, where are you from?” she challenged me. I smiled, narrowing my eyes at her.

“Far away,” I said calmly.

“Africa?” Ty Lee asked, smiling. I nodded. “Where in Africa?”

“A country where it’s always warm, and the people are beautiful,” I said cheerfully to Ty Lee.

“Well. You certainly are beautiful,” Mai said casually, her eyes studying you. “I see you two didn’t waste any time.”

“Yes, it was a quick engagement,” I acknowledged.

“I’m sure the baby had nothing to do with it,” she smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her. “Oh, everyone’s talking about it. That you’re sick because you’re expecting, and you and Zuzu are trying to hide it until the wedding.” She looked pleased with herself, like she’d caught me. But I wouldn’t let her win that easily.

“Zuko and I are getting married because we’re madly in love,” I clarified. “But it is true that I’m feeling a bit ill due to the baby.” I said it calmly, looking at her to show how unwavering I was. She couldn’t shake me. But her eyebrows lifted a little, and she and Ty Lee exchanged a look. “I don’t appreciate the rumors. I don’t feel scandalized by my pregnancy, even if it’s a bit ill timed.”

“Congratulations, Your Majesty,” Ty Lee cooed, her eyes bright with excitement. “I could feel it in your energy as soon as you stepped into the room!” Mai gave her an angry look to silence her. “What?”

“Are you really pregnant, or are you just trying to make me jealous?” she asked. I scoffed.

“Weren’t you just trying to embarrass me?” I pushed back. She narrowed her eyes at me. “My womb is none of your business, Mai. I am happy to have met you. I’ve always wondered about the woman who had my Zuko’s heart before me. But I am surprised at your rudeness, this afternoon. I have no ill will towards you, and Zuko’s insisted he’s fully moved on. I expected you would have, too, by now.”

“I’m not really the pleasant type,” Mai shrugged. “I’m sorry about the pregnancy jabs.”

“It’s fine, I’ll live,” I shrugged.

“How far along are you?” she asked, her voice softening a little. I shrugged.

“I’m not really sure. Zuko doesn’t know, by the way. So, that’s not why we’re engaged,” I said softly. “I’d guess maybe three months. I’ve been… really sick, this past month or so.”

“I hope you feel better,” Ty Lee said sympathetically. Mai looked at me apologetically.

“That sounds like it sucks,” she said. I smiled.

“It does. Especially since I’m supposed to be in warrior training,” I pointed out. “It’s been… work out with Zu, puke when he’s not looking, freshen up, make myself cute so he doesn’t notice. Pretty hellish, honestly. And you know Zuko… he’s not exactly the softest person. I mean, he can be, but he gets in his own way, sometimes.”

“I know exactly what you mean. Overly emotional, but lets it out as anger, most of the time,” Mai sighed, frowning as if she felt sorry for me. I chuckled.

“It’s not so bad, these days, but some days he just… yells at me,” I sighed. “Don’t get me wrong. Usually in a training context. But with the baby, my emotions are all over the place.”

“I don’t know why I expected to hate you,” Mai said, smiling a little, though I got the impression it didn’t get much bigger than that. “I actually like you.”

“Well… we’re Zuko’s girls. We must have something in common, for him to choose both of us,” I smiled, my hand absently rubbing at my stomach.

“Careful, Aria. People are looking for anything to feed their gossip,” Mai said, gesturing to my hand on my stomach. I smirked.

“Good looking out,” I said, folding my hands to occupy them.

“Do you wanna come sit with me and Ty Lee? Gotta be better than being ignored by a group of old stodgies,” Mai offered. I smiled, nodding.

“Yes. Please. Thank you,” I said, standing up.

‘We have a strict no puking rule, though, preggers,” Mai said casually, patting me on the shoulder. I laughed, smiling at her.

“Thank God for girls my own age,” I sighed, walking away with them.

“You should totally let us throw you a baby tribute!” Ty Lee exclaimed as I walked with them to their table.

“That’s… months away,” I chuckled.

“Still! It will be fun! And you need girlfriends, for that,” Ty Lee said.

“I know exactly how you got knocked up in the first place,” Mai smirked at me, leaning close to my ear. “That man has a dick on him, huh.”

“Mai!” I gasped, laughing.

“I mean, he’s just non-stop,” she grinned. We laughed, and then sat down at their table. “Not to talk about your fiancé like that. I just… that was the best part of our whole relationship. Zuko could fuck like nobody’s business.”

“I mean, but you’re not lying, so…” I smirked.

“I kind of don’t… actually want to hear you guys talking about how Zuko is in bed?” Ty Lee mentioned, frowning for the first time since I’d met her.

“If you only knew, Ty Lee,” I sighed playfully.

“I’d have been pregnant, too, if I didn’t do everything in my power not to be,” Mai shrugged. I eyed her curiously.

“Did you ever get rid of—”

“No,” she narrowed her eyes at me. “Nothing like that. I just… took fireroot every month to keep that shit from even being possible. You should get into the habit of that, too, unless you want a dozen little Zuko’s running around burning holes in all your tapestries.”

“A million Zuko’s sounds like a nightmare,” Ty Lee giggled. The she gasped. “No! A million Azulas!”

“I haven’t met Azula, yet, so I…” I said. Mai looked at me, then looked at Ty Lee.

“She needs to meet her,” Mai said to her friend. Ty Lee shook her head.

“She’s too dangerous,” Ty Lee said softly.

“Azula’s too dangerous for me to meet?” I asked nervously. Ty Lee nodded.

“Especially with the—” she patted my stomach. I smiled, touching her hand. “No, seriously. She may try to kill you. She believes Zuko stole her throne.”

“Where is she?” I asked curiously.

“On an island, in a special facility. She is considered insane. Zuko had been trying to rehabilitate her for six years,” Mai revealed. I eyed Mai and Ty Lee suspiciously.

“Are you trying to lure me to Azula?” I wondered aloud.

“Oh, no!” Ty Lee gasped. “She’s scary. She threw us in jail for supporting the Avatar. I’m a Kyoshi Warrior, now.”

“And I dated Zuko for three years. I’ve only seen Azula twice in all that time,” Mai said. “… You think she’s the Opposition, don’t you?”

“She may be. It might be easier for Zuko to take, than it being his father, so… maybe I just want it to be her,” I admitted.

“… That’s why we should take you to meet her,” Mai rationalized. “You and Zuko deserve that clarity. But… as her friend, I’m hoping that meeting you will get through to her. Especially knowing about the baby.”

“No, Mai. If she finds out Zuko has a potential heir, she’ll kill Aria and the baby,” Ty Lee objected.

“Ty Lee, I’m going. I’m not afraid of her. I’m an Airbender, and I’m really strong,” I started, looking between them. “Plus, none of this was her fault. She was brainwashed and abused. Wasn’t she fourteen? She was a child. I’m her sister, now, whether she likes it or not. You’re right, Mai. I have to meet her.”

“Nooo. Please don’t,” Ty Lee pleaded.

“If she kills me, you can just tell Zuko Mai conspired with her to have me and his child killed,” I smiled at Ty Lee.

“Hey. I’m far too indifferent to do such a thing,” Mai scoffed. I smiled at her. Oh, I didn’t trust her an inch, but I did like her.

“You are so cute, Mai,” I chuckled. “I see what he saw in you.”

“You’re lying, princess, but I’ll take it,” Mai smirked.

“Acting Queen, they’re calling me,” I sighed, rolling my eyes. Ty Lee and Mai laughed a little. “Hey, thanks for being my friends, today. My only friends are Aang and Katara, and they’re off on some sort of adventure.”

“No doubt saving the day,” Ty Lee chimed, grinning at me.

“I just want all the juicy palace gossip. I’ve been starved of it, ever since Zuko and I broke up,” Mai muttered. I smirked.

“Girl. You just got yourself an official invite to come hang,” I grinned. Mai smiled a little.

“I like you, new me,” she said.

“Yeah, I like you, too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I didn't review this because of ~laziness~ so forgive any errors, for now. I'll read through and fix later. I just want to um... make up for lack of posting, so here's extra post this week lol.)  
> Also MAI!!!! I just want Mai and Aria to be friends????


	10. Book Two: Fire "Kindling"

I had been lounging and laughing with Mai and Ty Lee all afternoon, when Zuko came into my room—Azula’s room—to look for me. We were laughing about something incredibly stupid, when Zuko came in, and he froze, staring at us in shock.

“Mai?” he said, looking from her to me.

“Hello, Zuko,” she said indifferently, lounging across my bed as I sat behind her pinning her hair up. Ty Lee had been showing off some of her acrobatics in tandem with the story she was regaling us with, and when he came in, she was still standing on her hands. Somehow, that didn't even seem to be the strangest thing about seeing my newest two friends hanging out so casually with me, in his eyes.

“… Where did you come from?” he said sharply, as if he were trying to sound more intimidating than the look of bewilderment on his face betrayed.

“My family still lives across the street. Or did you forget,” Mai said, smirking a little. Zuko looked between Mai and me, aghast, and Ty Lee flipped and landed on her feet, throwing herself into his arms to hug him.

“We missed you, Zuzu!” she exclaimed, kissing his cheek. Zuko moved Ty Lee away from him, his eyes fixated on me, scolding me like I'd lost my mind for inviting these women to keep me company. 

“Everybody out, except her,” he said, pointing at me sternly. I scoffed, perking a defiant brow, and Mai smirked at him. What she found amusing, I found obnoxious. I felt that it wasn't his business whose company I decided to keep, and frankly, I needed friends around. Friends that weren't just him. Love is wonderful, especially when it's with someone you can share anything with... but even the most perfect love in the world didn't mean I never needed any friends. 

“Why? What did we do?” Ty Lee asked innocently, pouting at him. He looked around at us as if we were all crazy.

“Ari… what are you doing with them?” he asked me, dumbfounded.

“They were at that horrible lunch,” I said, smiling brightly, both out of joy and to disarm him. “Mai’s great. I see why you loved her so much.”

“Aww, Aria,” she smiled that half smile she does, and sat up to hug me. Zuko let out a horrified sound.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” I scoffed, waving him off.

“Relax. We’re not here to sabotage your relationship. She’s beautiful and wonderful, and I wholeheartedly approve,” Mai said, her voice softening.

“We love her!” Ty Lee reiterated, grinning and clapping.

“Thanks. Now that I have your approval, get the fuck out of my house,” Zuko said dryly.

“Don’t be rude!” I scolded him. “I invited them to keep me company.”

“Why? … Aria, this is my ex-girlfriend, and my sister’s two best friends,” he pointed out. “You know, Azula? Tried to kill me? Repeatedly?”

“She tried to kill both of us, too, Zuko,” Mai rolled her eyes. “And you still dated me for years after that last agni-kai.”

“That’s true. You did,” Ty Lee pointed out. “Besides that… we’re all adults, now. We’ve become better people, and more whole people. Azula was a misguided child, fueled by hatred and a lack of parental support.” She patted his chest and nodded her head with certainty. “We all understand that, now. And we’re proud of you for getting her the help she needs,” the Kyoshi warrior said.

“I am so confused…” Zuko groaned, rubbing his eyes. I sighed, sliding off of the bed and walking over to him, taking his hands and gazing into his eyes.

“I met your ex girlfriend, and we’re secretly plotting to kill each other,” I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

“Ha ha,”

“Honestly, we’re fine. She’s not jealous of me, and I’m not jealous of her. It’s been pretty revealing talking to her, actually,” I smiled. “And Ty Lee is an angel.”

“What exactly are you all talking about?” Zuko perked a brow.

“Unfortunately, mostly your penis,” Ty Lee frowned, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Total steam car,” Mai interjected.

“Steam car!” I said at the same time. We both laughed, and Zuko’s brows furrowed, his eyes wide.

“What the actual fuck,” he said, more dumbfounded than anything. “What is this, comparing notes?!”

“They’ve all been positive,” I lied, smiling an amused smile at him. Then, I pecked his lips. “Go away. I’ll find you, later.”

“No. This is too weird. I have to object,” he said seriously.

“Zuko… Let your woman have some girl time,” Mai said casually.

“Since when do you like ‘girl time’? What are you up to?” Zuko accused her with his eyes. His arms slid around me protectively. Mai sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Welp. I’m outta here. It’s been so much fun, Aria,” she said, giving me a small, cool as fuck wave. I chuckled.

“You are so cool,” I grinned.

“I know. It’s a curse,” she sighed, heading to the door. “Come on, Ty Lee.”

“Oh, Zuzu. You really should loosen up,” she said as she followed Mai out the door. I eyed him- slightly annoyed- but I held my tongue. He looked at me, perking a brow as he closed the door behind them.

“What? Don’t befriend them,” he said sternly. I sighed, rolling my eyes. “I’m serious. It’s too weird.”

“They’re not about to become my confidants, but it was nice having some women around,” I said, leaning against him and sliding my arms around his waist.

“And what the hell was that ‘steam car’ business?” he asked, making a face. I chuckled, grinning, then I took my hand, imitating the motion of a steam car, my mouth making the chugging noises. “Aria!”

“All power, no brakes,” I laughed. He fought a smirk.

“I’ll show you all power, no breaks,” he grumbled, backing me towards the bed. I giggled.

“Zuko,”

“Zuko’s not here. Only the steam car,” he smirked. I squealed, and he pecked my lips, easing me back onto the bed.

“Is everything an invitation to sex, with you?” I giggled, pressing my hands into his shoulders.

“Take. Off. Your. Clothes,” he demanded, his eyes playful and full of lust.

“Did you kick out my company so you could fuck me?” I scoffed, trying not to grin as much as I was. He shrugged, pecking my lips.

“I kicked them out because it was weird,” he said.

“Fuck me,” I demanded.

“Right now?” he chuckled.

“Weren’t you going to?” I bit my lip, gazing up at him. He eyed me lustfully, then he pushed up my layers of robes, undoing the pantaloons and pulling them down. I giggled in delight, and he opened his pants, pulling out his cock. It was moments before he was between my legs and pushing inside of me. I gasped, clutching his shoulders and gazing up at him in awe.

“Just a quickie,” he grunted, thrusting into me roughly. I moaned loudly, Zuko cupping his hand over my mouth. “Shhh,” he laughed. “They’ll hear you.”

“Mmmnnnn,” I moaned under his hand, glaring up at him as he pounded me, both of us still fully dressed otherwise. It was good, though, so I couldn’t stay mad at him. He fucked me like that, straight up powerful strokes, for a good few minutes, then he un-cupped my mouth so he could grip my hips.

“So much fuckin’ fabric,” he complained, lifting my hips to meet his strokes. My legs hung open wildly, one ankle draped over his shoulder, and I stuck my fingers in my mouth to quell my moans.

“God, I love this dick,” I moaned out.

“Yeah? You love this steam car?” he teased, smirking at me. I laughed, and then moaned, and then slapped his chest.

“Shut upppp,” I moaned, smiling through it all.

“You’re so cute,” he hissed, gazing at me lovingly. I hummed, biting my knuckle lightly as he brought me closer to orgasm. “Close?” he teased, smirking a little.

“Yeah,” I nodded, pushing a hand against his chest to steady him.

“Me, too,” he groaned, shaking his head and gazing at me in awe. “This pussy…”

“Wait, it’s right there!” I whined, sitting up on my elbows. “Right there! Gods, don’t STOP!” I screamed out, and my pussy leaked as my orgasm struck me, my eyes rolling back in my head. “Mmmfuckkk. Zuuuukooo,” I whined, clawing at his tunic as he pounded me. Then, he moaned, suddenly lurching forward, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Oohmm, Ariii,” he groaned, filling me with his cum, again. I smirked as he did, my body still on fire from my orgasm. That’s why I’m pregnant now, you fuck, I thought. He couldn’t control his orgasms when he was inside of me. He pulled out slowly, letting out a pleasured breath that hitched as he did, then he wiped his brow, gazing at me like I was a whole meal.

“Zuko, I swear to the gods, if you ever leave me, I’ll kill you,” I muttered absently. Zuko laughed a little, leaning down to kiss me. “I’m serious. I can’t live with you.”

“You’re just high from cumming,” he said, standing up and fixing his pants. “I’d stay, but I have to go be king,” he pouted.

“Aww,” I frowned, sitting up and pushing all my layers down so that I wasn’t totally revealed, anymore. “Are you angry with me for bringing your ex in here?”

“A little heads up would’ve been ideal,” he shrugged, sitting next to me. “… Mai is… manipulative. So…”

“No. I’m not afraid of anything like that,” I said. “Although, she did say I should meet Azula.”

“Oh,” Zuko nodded. “You will. And Mai wouldn’t say that with an ulterior motive. She and Azula... aren’t on good terms. I'm not sure anyone's on good terms with her, anymore...”

“I’m sorry,” I cooed, pecking his cheek; I wasn't sure if I was apologizing for upsetting him or for the whole... Azula thing, but the words fell out before I could define them. My fingers danced over his cheek where I'd kissed him, and our eyes connected. 

“For what? For bringing Mai in? No, don’t be. I’m sorry for reacting like I caught you cheating or something. I guess I was just afraid she’d poison your thoughts about me,” he admitted. I scoffed.

“I already know everything bad about you. Including that you snore when you sleep too hard,” I pointed out.

“I do not,” he scoffed, sliding an arm around me.

“Hey, Fire Lord. Go to work,” I said, smirking.

“… I know you’re pregnant,” Zuko blurted out. I blinked at him, moving his arm from around me. “No. No, I’m only saying you don’t have to hide it, anymore. I know. I … figured it out.”

“Iroh told you,” I narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, actually. I… you’re sick. Every day… and you’re emotional… and, well, there’s also a rumor going around that you are,” he said softly, glancing at me. “And when I tried to bring it up, before, you acted too much like you had no idea what you meant.”

“And, you heard me and Uncle talking,” I pointed out. “You don’t remember telling me that? Or were you just going to lie about it?”

“Oh... I was going to lie,” he smirked. “I didn’t want you to think I spied. But… I did. Anyway, you lied to me, too. You pretended not to know what I was talking about, when clearly, you know.”

“I omitted. I did not lie. Did I ever say ‘Zuko, I am not in any way pregnant’?” I challenged him. He smiled softly, gazing at me, and my face softened, as well. “You look so happy,” I cooed, melting a little. I’d expected something other than that, if I were to be honest about it.

“I’m scared shitless,” he said softly, smiling lovingly at me. “But, yeah, I’m happy. May I…?” he asked, his hand moving to touch my stomach. I nodded, pressing his hand to my stomach and smiling at him.

“There’s nothing to feel, yet,” I said.

“No, I know,” he chuckled happily. Then he kissed me. “You know there’s no way I’m letting you fight King Puri’s forces, now, right?” he said sternly, smirking at me.

“Zuko,” I sighed. “That isn’t up to you.”

“This is my sole heir, Aria,” he said seriously. I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh, his hand rubbing my stomach. I nodded.

“I know,” I said, my hands layering on top of his. I looked at him, our eyes locking, and we stared at each other for a a while. I never wanted to look away. I wanted to sit in this moment, loving him, carrying his child, for eternity. “I won’t fight.”

“Thank you,” he said, his voice full of emotion, and his eyes welling with tears.

“But you have to save everyone. You have to,” I pleaded. He nodded solemnly. “And bring my father home.”

“Consider it done,” he said, eyeing my face. Studying it. Memorizing it, as if he knew he was going to a battle he might not come back from. “I’ll reallocate troops, and call Aang back so we can strategize. You’re welcome in every war meeting.” I nodded, kissing him softly.

“And then, Zuko, we find your mother,” I said seriously. He looked away, shaking his head.

“He probably killed her,”

“No. She’s alive,” I said defiantly. “We will find her. And we will be a family. My parents. Your mother. You, me, and this child.” Zuko had pulled me into his arms before I could finish my thought. He held me tight as he sniffled into my ear, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

“You brought hope back to my life,” he said, his voice wavering. “I’ll never be able to repay you.”

“Your hope is my hope, baby. There’s nothing to repay,” I cooed, rubbing his back.

“I’m so happy I could burst,” he cried, chuckling a little. “I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m just so happy. I’m gonna be a father.”

“You are,” I said, starting to cry with him.

“And we’re going to be a family,” he cried. “A real one. I’m just so happy.”

“Shh… I know,” I said, rubbing his back. “Your eyes will be red. Take a few deep breaths,” I instructed him, knowing how taboo he felt crying was for the sovereign. He nodded, kissing my neck softly, then he took in a deep breath.

*

Ember Island was like a dream. People played happily on the beach, there was a carefree vibe, and Zuko actually seemed relaxed. We weren’t going to go, but then I thought he might actually need the vacation. It took a little convincing, but then we left Friday night and slept like babies in the huge bed in his father’s old beach house. Zuko said it was the place they used to go when their family was happy. I thought we could make it that place, again.

“Do you think maybe it’s a boy?” Zuko asked excitedly as we sat safely in the courtyard of the house his father built. We were going to head to the beach, later, but for now, we were in the courtyard enjoying the space he’d had redesigned since taking the throne. He hadn’t been back often, I’d learned, so it was a bit overgrown, and I was tending to the garden while Zuko cleaned the outdoor furniture for us to use. I smiled to myself at his sweet question. He’d been kind of quiet and awkward about the pregnancy, now that it was out in the open between us, but out of nervousness more than a lack of interest in it. Now, since we’d gotten to Ember Island, he was gushing.

“I think it’s still too early to know,” I said casually, pulling up a handful of weeds.

“Yeah, but… what do you think? Boy or girl?” he asked again, towel in hand, sitting back from the bench he was washing. I glanced at him.

“I want a girl,” I said, smiling at him and dropping the weeds into a bucket I was collecting them in.

“What if she turns out like Azula?” he made a weird face. I laughed, but he perked a brow at me, frowning.

“No…” I said through stifled giggles. “She will have two loving parents teaching her how to be a loving girl.”

“Azula had my mother, and yet…” he continued, going back to washing the bench.

“Azula also had Ozai praising her for all her violent and evil tendencies. And scolding her for showing ‘weakness’. You had your mother, and still were a teenage tyrant,” I reminded him. Zuko scoffed, eyeing me, hand and towel pressed into the seat of the bench.

“You didn’t even know me, then,” he said.

“Everyone knows, Zuko,” I chuckled. “And Uncle tells me everything.”

“Uncle…” Zuko groaned playfully, fighting a smirk. “I was a little shit. That’s true. I can’t believe how long I hunted Aang before he became my friend. And I tried to kill Katara and Sokka… And I used to yell at Uncle all the time…” he was beginning to frown. I bit my lip, eyeing him carefully.

“Your father made you believe everything you were doing was right,” I told him. He nodded a little, his eyes faltering. “And our child will have both of us, teaching them that Ozai’s ways were wrong.”

“True. Very true, my love…” Zuko said, and he finished cleaning the seat of the bench, wringing out the towel and pushing it down into his bucket of water.

“… I want a boy if you want a boy,” I said, just to change the subject back to something lighthearted.

“Oh…” he chuckled, smiling a little. “A son would be nice. I think… My father said he hoped I had a son who wasn’t as weak and pathetic as I am…. I just—”

“That’s awful,” I frowned, annoyed at Ozai for saying that to him.

“I know… I just want to prove him wrong. I want to raise a compassionate son. A compassionate heir for the Fire Nation,” Zuko continued. “Fuck my father. This isn’t his legacy. It’s mine. I want a different legacy from his… and I want my son to be a good man, more than anything.”

“Aww, baby…” I cooed, sitting down on the ground, tired from crouching. My hand rubbed at my stomach, and I smiled at him. “You know, we’ll probably have a daughter.”

“Yeah, eventually,” he shrugged.

“Or now. And I want you to know she can be good, too,” I continued. Zuko glanced at me.

“No. I know that. I know,” I nodded, smiling softly.

“And Azula. Azula can be good,” I insisted. He frowned.

“That… I’m not so sure,” he said.

“I am. I need to meet her. Let me prove it to you,” I insisted. He chuckled, scoffing.

“No offense, my love, but you’re no professional. She’s been getting help for years, and yet… she still hates me,” Zuko said.

“Well, you imprisoned her,” I muttered, laying back on the stone pattern ground. He stared at me.

“She’s not imprisoned. Are you okay?” he asked gently. I nodded. “You sure?”

“Just a little tired,” I waved him off, then rubbed my stomach. “The sky is so blue, here,” I mentioned.

“Yeah. Clear blue. So is the water,” he smiled. “Let me take you to the beach.”

“Later,” I said softly.

“Aria? … You sure you’re okay?” he asked, moving to stand up. I frowned, glancing at him.

“Not everything I do is something to worry about, just because I’m pregnant,” I muttered, frustrated with him. He just stared at me. “I’m not sick. I’m just tired…. And this is comfortable. Leave me alone.”

“Alright. Don’t get upset,” he held up his hands, staring at me.

“Stop looking at me like that,” I grumbled, shifting my eyes back to the sky. Zuko sighed, walking over to me. He sat down beside me, then looked up.

“What’s so interesting?” he asked playfully. I smirked, my hand rubbing at his back gently. He smiled a little, glancing at me.

“It’s just relaxing. I feel like I can forget the world of trouble we’re in,” I said softly.

“Yeah,” he said, shifting and laying down beside me, on his back, staring up at the sky. We stared at it for a while, clear and blue, with only a few white clouds. Then, Zuko laughed and I glanced at him, smiling. “We’re children.”

“We are,” I giggled. He laced his fingers with mine.

“You think I’ll be a good father?” he asked me shyly.

“I think you’ll try,” I replied. “Which… already makes you a better father than him.”

“Mmm,” Zuko nodded a little, gazing up at the sky. “That cloud looks like Appa,” he mentioned. I smirked a little.

“It does,” I said. “… I’m afraid I’ll be too childish to be a good mother. Plus, I don’t do well when people are sick. Children get sick.”

“We’ll hire nurses,” Zuko muttered.

“Shouldn’t a mother tend to her own children?” I turned my head to look at him.

“No. She should do whatever she feels is best for them, even if it’s hiring nurses,” Zuko insisted. Then he smiled at me. “You’ll be a wonderful mother. You’re not childish.”

“I feel childish,” I said. “I feel like a kid…. I just want my mother…” I muttered, my eyes stinging with tears. Zuko frowned a little, and he sat up, and with gentle finesse, pulled me into his arms and held me close.

“I want mine, too,” he said softly. “I’m terrified. But, we have each other.”

“Yeah,” I sniffled, trying to wipe my tears before they fell.

“It’s scary. It’s scary. But it’s also exciting, and we’ll be fine,” he said softly, rubbing my back. “No crying. It’s a good thing we’re having a baby.”

“Of course it is. And I’m so happy. I’m just also really scared…” I admitted, taking a deep breath and blinking away my remaining tears. It really wasn’t something to cry over. He was right. “I’m happy, Zu. I am.”

“I know you are,” he reassured me. “This happened so fast. It’s natural to be scared. It’s not like we planned it this way.”

“I was so… sure you’d be upset when you found out I was pregnant. Oh my God. When I first found out, I cried so hard. Uncle had to talk me down,” I admitted. Zuko looked a little surprised, so I continued. “I went to him when I first thought I might be. I was afraid and all alone and Katara was gone, and I couldn’t talk to you about it because you were the culprit,” I smirked a little, and he chuckled, blushing and dropping his eyes a little. “Kings don’t drop their eyes,” I teased. He scoffed.

“Yeah yeah,” he grumbled playfully. I brushed some hair out of his face, smiling at him. “Continue, please…”

“Right. Right, so I told Uncle I think I might be, and he was so excited. I expected him to be angry with me. But… he was so happy, and he suggested I see the physician. So, we went together. The physician examined me and knew right away I was pregnant. And Uncle told them not to tell you, because we meant to surprise you,” I said, biting my lip. “As soon as we left, I broke down. Uncle took me to his study, and I cried and cried and kept saying that I’d ruined your reputation and that I had to leave. Uncle insisted that leaving would hurt you, and that’s the last thing I wanted. And he convinced me that the baby was a blessing. And to wait to hear what you thought before I jumped to such a conclusion. Then… you were so in love with me, you made it easy to stay. You kept talking about marriage.”

“I loved you so fast,” he smiled softly, gazing at me. “I’m sorry you… I’m sorry if I ever made you think I…” he sighed, shaking his head. “I would never see this as you ruining my reputation,” he said. “My reputation is shit, anyway.”

“It isn’t,” I chuckled. “You’re an international hero. I didn’t want people to think you were some player, having mistresses and love children.”

“Anyway. All the more reason for us to get married as soon as possible,” he said. “Like… this weekend.” His eyes studied me nervously, and I perked a brow, unsure of what was happening.

“Like… here on Ember Island?” I asked. Zuko nodded, smiling shyly.

“I can… I can have Uncle come, and we’ll just… make it official,” he said softly. I smiled at him apologetically.

“No… I’m sorry. I love you. I love you, Zuko, but no,” I cooed. He looked dejected, his eyes studying mine. “I told you I need my father there.”

“He can be there. For the ceremony. But…”

“You said yourself. I can’t be queen without the ceremony. And if we just get married without it, it kind of doesn’t count. Right?”

“It counts. It’s… legal, but you’re not the queen. You have to go through the ceremony to officially become queen,” he clarified. “But you just need to marry me to become my wife. Anywhere, as long as there’s a member of my court and an officiant.”

“No…” I shook my head.

“Why not?” Zuko yelled, anger suddenly bubbling up in him. He glared at me. I clutched his arm to calm him, but he pulled away, and stood up, storming into the large house. I frowned, standing up and following him. When I got inside, he was staring at the tapestry on the wall. His mother, father, his sister and him as small children.

“Zuko…” I started.

“If you don’t want to marry me, we won’t get married,” he said starkly.

“I do want to,” I said softly. He glared at me. “Stop that! Stop treating me like this!”

“I can’t stand this,” he said, the anger in his voice more like anguish as he continued. “I just want to be married to you. I want to be your husband. This isn’t how I pictured it—”

“You pictured that!” I yelled, pointing at the tapestry. “But that’s FALSE, Zuko! He hurt her! He hurt you! Look at your face! Your sister!” Zuko and I were glaring at each other. He touched his scarred eye in shame, his eyes dropping away from me. “I love you, Zuko. That’s the difference. I love who you are, and you would never hurt me, and I would never hurt you. And you’d never do that to your son. You’d never do that to your daughter.”

“Why does any of that mean we can’t get married?” he said starkly.

“It doesn’t,” I said. “I just want to get married in front of my parents. That’s all, Zuko.”

“Is it? Is that all?” he yelled. “I think you’re scared of me! I think you think I’ll turn out like him!”

“Whoa! I never said that!” I yelled back.

“But you do, don’t you? You want to know me better. You’re afraid of me. Of what I might become,” he said, his voice lowering as he went. It was in his eyes. That was exactly what he thought. That’s why he wanted to secure our love so badly. He was afraid I was afraid of him. Maybe he was actually afraid of himself.

“You’re nothing like him,” I said, though there was less conviction in my tone than I intended.

“No, you don’t believe that. You want it to be true, but you don’t believe it,” he said. “You’re just waiting for the day I burn you. Firebenders aren’t to be trusted, right? Did a Firebender burn down your village, or something?”

“You’re scaring me,” I admitted, my heart racing seeing him like that. He scoffed, and then he nodded.

“And there it is,” he said.

“No—Zuko—” I started, but he walked out of the room.

“I need to be alone,” he said, and then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's like... I owe y'all a lot so long chapter!


	11. Book Two: "Ember Island"

When I found him, he was in a training room, much like the one at the palace, practicing Firebending. It was stunning and terrifying, and I’d rarely seen him do it in all the time we’d been together. Almost as if he were ashamed to show it to me. Afraid of what it might do to me.

“Zuko,” I called from the doorway, my hand on my slightly apparent belly, my other on the door frame. He did a flare that was dazzling, then turned his head to look at me. But he didn’t say anything. “We should talk about it, at least…” I said softly.

“I’m sorry,” he grumbled.

“No,” I shook my head. “You’re right. I’m afraid.”

“Of me? I have told you over and over—”

“But you’re afraid, too. That you’ll hurt me. That you’ll be evil, like him. And so you want to marry me fast to prove that you’re not him. Right? …. He loved her, too, didn’t he? Just like you love me,” I said, stepping into the training room and closing the door. Zuko nodded, turning to face me, his inner conflict in his amber eyes. “But his father forced him to be cruel. And that’s why he betrayed her.”

“You don’t know. Don’t pretend you do,” Zuko said angrily. I shrank back fearfully, and he paused, his eyes studying me. “I’m not going to hurt you, Aria. I’m just angry.” He said in a cold tone that was meant to mask the shame I could tell he felt.

“You’re not angry, though. You’re hurt. You’re afraid,” I offered gently, a reassurance I thought he’d need. A reassurance that I’m sure would have been enough any other time. But he reared back and glared at me in a way that sent a chill down my spine.

“No, I’m ANGRY, Aria. You think I’m a monster,” he scoffed. He could see, from the way I stood away from him, the way I held back from meeting his gaze, the fear that I felt. “You’ll never marry me. Not when I save your father. Not when I bring your parents here. Not when our child is born. You’ll never subject yourself to this, and you and I both know it.” His words stung, and I dropped my eyes. My hand rubbed absently over my stomach and I considered his accusation. I have to admit that I was afraid to let the illusion crumble. I’d never thought of myself as a romantic, but in the back of my mind, I’d fallen into the illusion of the perfect romance with Zuko. The love child that, somehow meant I was special. The future with him, raising our child, standing by his side as he ruled his nation with dignity and grace. The picture in my head felt more and more like the tapestry I’d accused him of wanting. Like a false picture someone had stitched together to look good to the outside world. And I realized how much I was afraid of what that tapestry really represented. I could see the tapestry in my head, burning from the hateful blast of the Fire Lord’s bending. But Zuko was the Fire Lord, now. Maybe, somewhere inside of me, that did scare me.

“Okay,” I replied softly.

“Okay?” he scoffed, turning away from me and swirling a gentle flame in his hands.

“Okay…” I said softly, watching him. “I’m afraid of you.” It wasn’t what I wanted to tell him, or what he wanted to hear, but I needed to say it. I needed to finally admit what we both knew; that in the back of my mind, the fear was still there. That he was… dangerous… and part of me was still afraid.

“I know,” he scoffed.

“But not because of—”

“Yes. That is the reason,” he said. “But Aria, look…” he turned to me, showing me how he controlled the flame in his hands. How he swirled it beautifully. Then extinguishing it. “I have complete control over it. There’s nothing to be afraid of.” I nodded a little. “I won’t ask you to marry me. You have to want to. I don’t want you to be forced. But I want you to know that I will never… never turn into that monster.”

“Please,” I gasped out, my heart racing, afraid to lose him. Afraid that the clumsiness of my language would convince him that I wasn’t fully in this with him. That he’d decide that he was better off without me, or worse, that I was better off without him. I stared at him through big, pining eyes, though I couldn’t keep them from conveying an aspect of fear. Fear that I hated because of the Firebending, but that I also knew was more about losing his love.

“Please what?” he asked, exasperated with me. I must have looked pathetic to him. At least that’s how I felt.

“Please don’t leave me,” I muttered out, staring downward at my belly. Our child- the child we’d been so careless to create through our lovemaking. The child neither of us were ready for. In the dream version of my reality, I imagined Zuko and our child and myself, happy, without a care or a consequence, our differences merely a superficial, fleeting, inconsequential thing. But the reality was that this was going to be work. More work than I’d anticipated; than either of us had. I looked up at him. There was no part of me that knew what I’d need to do to fix things between us, but I also knew that I couldn’t live without trying. The thought of being away from him hurt. The thought that he could leave me, that he could be thinking that we weren’t a good match because of my clumsy, stupid words, felt like the world ending. I couldn’t lose him, and I didn’t know how to fix it, so I just muttered, “I fucked up, but I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t fuck up,” he sighed, groaning and turning away from me again. I couldn’t read him, but I took him at his word, and I mustered up my confidence and spoke again.

“I know you think that, but it’s not true. I fucked up. I’m afraid, and that’s… you’re never going to trust me, now,” I said, watching him Firebend again. It really was beautiful. Powerful. Dangerous. But beautiful. The red flame dancing through his fingers, over his flesh- close enough to his skin to burn, but rolling off of his fingers like water. There was art to his bending, and I marveled at it. I hated that the sight of the fire still gave me pause. I wanted to trust him completely. It wasn’t him that I didn’t trust. In his hands, fire was a beautiful element. Tamed to his will. But apart from him…

“I do trust you. And you’re right, I’m afraid I’ll become him. But I won’t, because I work extra hard not to be like him. Because my Uncle raised me not to. Because Aang, Katara, and Sokka help me stay benevolent. Because I’ve seen the destruction the Fire Nation wields first hand. I used to think Fire was destruction, Aria. But I’ve learned that it’s also life. It’s the sun. It’s light.” He flourished, fire dancing around him in powerful whisps, and he turned to face me, pulling the fire back into his hands. “More importantly, it can be contained.”

“I see,” I said, and I locked eyes with him. Fear wasn’t as easily contained as Zuko’s fire, but for me, it wasn’t nearly as all-consuming as fire, either. I loved him; and in that moment, I knew exactly who he was. If Ozai was a wildfire, spreading dangerously across the world and destroying everything in its path, Zuko was a hearth, providing warmth and comfort to a cold world. Zuko’s fire, like all fire, had the potential to be destructive, but he’d found ways to tame it, and he’d turned it into a force for good. I loved him, and I felt so guilty for making him think otherwise. “… I’m not ready to get married. But I’m not ready to leave you.” I said apologetically.

“We don’t have to get married. Never,” he said softly, his tone somehow more apologetic than mine had been.

“Yes, we do,” I smiled, chuckling. “Just… after you rescue my father. If they’re at the wedding, I’ll know I’m doing the right thing.” Zuko nodded, eyeing me solemnly.

“You don’t, though. Know that,” he said.

“I know it,” I insisted. “I… wish I could give you my mind. I wish you could see that I do want to marry you. It’s just that it’s hard, because you also want it so bad you keep pushing me. And, Zuko, I already said yes. I’m already yours. Why can’t we set a date, like a normal couple? Why do you want it to be now?”

“So… so that everyone knows I’m a good man,” he admitted, his eyes faltering.

“You are a good man,” I insisted. “You’re so good. Too good… the best man I’ve ever known, aside from Aang and Uncle.” He seemed to let out a breath, quick and uncertain, and he stepped towards me.

“I don’t understand why we can’t get married, here,” he said softly. “It hurts. I want to understand, but it feels like rejection.”

“It’s not… I-I just-” I stuttered, my eyes dropping. “I’m sorry. If it’s that important to you…”

“No… no, no, I can’t force you. I’ll wait,” he stopped me. “But my feelings are hurt. My heart hurts,” he said softly. “I… want you to want me the same way I want you, but I feel like you don’t. And, now you’ve admitted that you are afraid of me. And I’m sorry for that. I want to fix it. But I know it doesn’t work that way. So… I’ll wait, and we’ll marry in front of your parents. This is the last you’ll hear me ask you to move it up. I just… I’m sad, and I’m hurt, and I need to get through it.”

“I don’t want you to be sad and hurt,” I cooed, stepping towards him, my arms outstretched, but she shook his head, and he held up a hand to stop me.

“I am, though. And you can’t always fix it by being sweet. This… you hurt me in a deep way,” he said, his voice low and his eyes turned away from me. “I’m sorry for saying it, because it isn’t your fault. I need to work through this, okay?”

It wasn’t okay, though. At least, I didn’t feel okay. I could feel the agonizing feeling of tears stinging at my eyes, the frustration and hurt inside of me. It felt, for the first time, like we were on two different pages completely. Like, we weren’t in the same place at all. And honestly, that scared me more than anything.

“It’s not fair for you to say that. I feel so pressured every time you say this. I’m supposed to just do whatever you want, and—”

“No. You’re not, and that’s the point. But knowing that logically and feeling hurt by it are two different functions. I’m hurt, and it’s largely not even you, but---”

“Can you get over it enough to spend our vacation together, and not in this room spinning fire?” I asked, more ire in my tone than intended. My heart was racing and I felt like I wanted to scream, cry, and throw up at the same time. He was saying that it wasn’t me, but it felt very much like it was. “I feel like we’re broken up, or something.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, his amber eyes narrowing. “It’s kind of a break up.”

“No. No, it isn’t, asshole,” I scoffed. He eyed me, saying nothing and just watching my reaction. I fumed, my eyes stinging with tears. “It isn’t. If it is, I’ll fucking fight you right now.” I growled out, my hands balling into fists, angst and fear clouding my mind.

“Aria, you’re pregnant,” he said softly, which sounded like pity in my ears and did nothing to calm me.

“And you said you were waiting for me! Now you’re saying we broke up!” I yelled, confused and angry and hurt, my vision blurring as my eyes filled with tears. He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“I don’t know what I’m saying. I told you, I’m hurt. I think I just wanted to hurt you back,” he said apologetically. “I’m sorry. It’s not… we’re…”

“I fucking hate you, Zuko,” I growled, storming out of the room and slamming the door. Then I screamed. He was too much, sometimes. A rollercoaster of emotion, bottled up inside of a repressed young man who only figured out how to be good a few years ago. It was evident, sometimes. Oh, he could be really kind and sweet and good, and then he could be mean as a snake. I replayed him saying it’s kind of a break up over and over, and I grabbed some fancy vase that was sitting on a decorative table and threw it at the door to the practice room. Then I ran until I found a bedroom and I fell onto the bed and cried.

I must’ve cried for ten minutes before Zuko found me and sat on the bed.

“You broke something priceless,” he said, anger in his tone.

“FUCK YOU!” I yelled through tears.

“I love you. You don’t hate me. Don’t fucking say that,” he said sternly, as if he could scold the anger and pain out of my heart. It wasn’t his fault. I knew it wasn’t. He had two conflicting fathers in his head, one of whom raised him the very way he was speaking to me now. I didn’t wanted to hate him for it, but all I could feel for him was hatred, in that moment.

“FUCK YOU!” I screamed, craning my neck back to glare at him, embarrassed by the tears gushing from my eyes and the sobs I could no longer hold inside.

“You’ll hurt your voice,” he said softly. Then, he touched my calf gently, as if he wasn’t sure what to say. “I’m a fucking jerk. I know that. But you’re overreacting.”

“I am overreacting. Leave me alone,” I sobbed, burying my face into a pillow and hoping he’d take the hint. I wanted to stew in it, and I didn’t want to forgive him, yet. But I also didn’t want him to see me like that. It was stupid, but I was afraid he’d think the worst of me in the state I was in.

“I’m sorry, then,” he said, sounding annoyed. “Okay? Stop this. I hate when you cry. It’s not fair. I have no defense against crying, and you win.”

“You’re the one in the wrong. You can’t force me to marry you on a whim,” I whimpered, my face buried into a pillow.

“And you think I’m a violent monster. Is that not wrong? It’s… you’re judging me on things that… rumors and stories and things you’ve never seen from me,” he said, his hand rubbing my leg absently. “You said it yourself you’re afraid of me. I see it every time I use Firebending.”

“Because FIRE IS SCARY. Not you,” I screamed, sitting up to look at him. He looked at me. “We’re not compatible.”

“Yes…” he laughed a little. I scoffed. “I’m sorry. You look so sad. Of course we’re compatible. Look at us. Big brats, the both of us.”

“Yeah? Fuck you, Zuko. Leave me alone,” I growled at him.

“I’m trying to make nice. With my fiancée,” he said, staring at me, perking a brow.

“… Goddamn you. Now I want to have sex,” I grumbled. He perked a brow, then laughed again, and I fought a smirk.

“Why?” he asked through laughter.

“I dunno. I think when you’re… I think you just turn me on when you try to make nice after we fight,” I muttered, blushing.

“Would you really fight me if I tried to break up with you?” he asked, fighting a smile.

“Yes. I would Airbend you into the sun,” I glared at him. “And it’s not fucking funny. I’m carrying your child. You cannot break up with me. You can’t. How could you even joke with me like that? You want me to raise this baby alone?”

“No, of course not. But, Aria, I don’t have to be with you because you’re pregnant. I’m with you because I want to be,” Zuko said.

“Fuck you. You don’t want to be with me, you just want to be loved and taken care of by anyone who would dare,” I grumbled, laying back on the bed. “I’m hungry.”

“First, false. Second, what do you want to eat?” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. I scoffed, and flicked a small airball at his face. He blinked as the air wafted into his face and dissipated around him. “Hey.”

“Hey,” I mocked him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

“Stop it. We made up,” he said.

“We’re still fighting,” I insisted.

“No,” he scoffed. “I don’t want to fight.”

“Fuck you,” I said coldly. He sighed, standing up. “That’s right. Leave me, like you always do.”

“I have never—”

“We’re broken up, remember?” I challenged him. He glared at me, clenching his fists together.

“Fine. Go back to the palace, then. I’ll enjoy my vacation by myself. Then you and Uncle can figure out what you want to do next,” he said angrily, storming towards the door. My heart began to race, and I sat up, my eyes wide.

“Zuko!” I called, my voice full of fear. He stopped, looking back at me, his face softened and worried. “I didn’t mean it,” I said, tearing up. He stared at me.

“I know…” he said softly, leaning against the door. “… We’re just emotional. I’m sorry.”

“I hate this. I hate this so much,” I cried. “Why do we always fight?” Zuko blinked back his own tears, looking away from me.

“We’re just kids…” he said softly. “Please don’t cry. I can’t take seeing you cry.” I nodded, covering my mouth to stop myself. I didn’t need to keep crying. “Okay. Truce? We hurt each other enough for one day.”

“Truce,” I whimpered, nodding.

“Okay…” he said softly. “… I’ll cook for you.”

“No, I’ll cook,” I said, getting off of the bed and walking to the door. We stared at each other, then I hugged him. He hugged me back.

“I’m in love with you, kid,” he said softly. “You know that?”

“I know. I’m in love, too. With a hothead,” I said softly. He nodded. “But… um… Zuko…”

“Hm?”

“Maybe not hungry. Maybe nauseated,” I said softly, letting him go and taking a step back. His eyes widened, and he cradled my shoulders, escorting me back to the bed. “No.. no—”

“Are you gonna…?”

“Yep,” I groaned, grasping his tunic as the room started to spin.

“Well, don’t on me!” he yelled, prying my hand off of him.

“Oh, no…” I groaned, covering my mouth.

“Wait. Wait, you’re just dehydrated. Sit down, I’ll get you some water,” he said, ushering me to the bed and making me sit. I took a deep breath. “Swallow… don’t um… just…”

“I’m okay,” I nodded, waving him off and swallowing hard. “I think you’re right. I cried too much.”

“You sure?” he looked thoroughly disgusted and a little nervous.

“Not sure,” I shook my head. “Maybe go get me water, and I’ll do it while you’re gone,” I said. His eyes widened. “It’s no big deal. I’ll clean it up.”

“No, I’ll…” he said, turning green himself.

“Zuko. Go, I don’t—” I started, gagging a little. Zuko jumped, and he darted out of the room. And I ran to a bathroom as quickly as I could.

When he came back, I was washing away the last of it. He looked pale and his eyes were wide and he was sweating. I looked at him apologetically.

“Your fault,” I teased.

“Did you—you did?”

“Yeah,” I pouted. “I hate that part.”

“Does that always happen?” he asked like a child, handing me a ceramic cup full of water. I drank from it, sipping out of fear of a second wave.

“It’s happened a few times. I was hiding it from you… I’m embarrassed,” I said softly. “I cleaned up. Let’s get out of here.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. I think I just overwhelmed.” I said softly, blushing. Zuko looked properly ill. “Are you gonna throw up, too?”

“No,” he said, swallowing hard like that wasn’t true.

“Both of us can’t freak out like this,” I said to him, walking past him. He followed me, his eyes still anxious. “I won’t get pregnant again.”

“That scared the shit out of me,” Zuko admitted. “I thought you were faking, at first.”

“Faking?” I perked a brow.

“To end the fight,” he said softly. “But then you turned green…”

“I’m so sorry you had to see that… I’m embarrassed…”

“No need to apologize,” he said softly. “… I can make something to settle your stomach. Rice? Rice is easy to eat.”

“I’m fine. I can eat normally,” I said, gesturing for him to leave the room.

“What? Go?” he asked, confused.

“Yes. You’re going to be weird, and I’m shaking, and I need a minute to calm down,” I said softly, trembling.

“Ginseng. I’ll bring you ginseng,” he said, nodding. I sighed. “Or… I’ll just leave and you can come to the courtyard to find me when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” I said softly. And he nodded and left again.

*

“I’m better,” I said, stepping outside to meet Zuko in the courtyard. He stood from the bench he’d cleaned when he saw me, and his eyes wide, he stared at me as if he were waiting for something to happen. “Seriously, I’m fine.”

“Fine? You sure?” he asked cautiously. I nodded, chuckling.

“I’m pregnant. It happens,” I said, walking to where he stood. “I… also was thinking about our little fight. I’m sorry. I just… I feel like we keep getting twisted up over the same things,” I said stopping in front of him, and I brushed his hair back gently, smiling at him. “You look so worried.”

“Just a little shaken. But I shouldn’t be the focus. You’re the one who got sick,” he said softly. I shook my head.

“Again, it happens,” I replied sheepishly.

“I know. I know that…” he eyed me, shifting his weight awkwardly. “I’ve never been around a pregnant person, before…”

“Oh,” I chuckled. “I’m sorry… Yeah, in my village, all of the women sort of help each other out, when people get pregnant. So… I know exactly what to expect, and this is very normal, to me. We’re actually lucky. I’ve had a fairly easy go of it, so far,” I explained. I could see the concern growing in his eyes, so I shook my head, letting out a chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna be fine. And you’ll get used to this. I’m right beside you.”

“No, don’t comfort me. What kind of man am I if my pregnant fiancée comforts me all the time?” he chuckled, his hands landing gingerly at my waist. “I’m sorry, too. I… I’m insecure.”

“Yeah, we both are,” I nodded. He shook his head.

“No. I… I feel like a monster, inside. And I’ve dealt with it. It’s fine. I’m doing well. But I still… feel like a monster, sometimes. And it shouldn’t be on you to make me feel better,” Zuko said softly, his eyes faltering.

“But, I know you’re not the same kid you were. Zuko, I’m not afraid you’ll hurt me. You are not your father and grandfather. They did horrible things … None of that makes me not want to be YOUR wife, Zuko. That’s not who you are,” I spoke firmly, no doubt in my words at all. I could not allow him to see himself as a monster. I would not let that fear plant itself any deeper into his heart.

“But… I don’t see how you can bring yourself to represent a nation like ours as its queen. Our legacy of violent imperialism will forever stain our great nation,” Zuko said, slipping into Fire Lord mode for a moment. “I… I just want you to feel comfortable with the whole thing.”

“I guess I’m not really comfortable with… the imperialism part…” I began, biting my lip and shaking my head. “Doesn’t mean I can’t or shouldn’t love you. Let’s be the royal family who brings about some sort of positive change in the world. One of the first things we can do is liberate my people. Then, we can work on liberating the colonies.”

“All of them?” Zuko winced. I nodded, trying my best to be gentle with him. We’d really come from two completely different worlds, and not just culturally. I knew what it was like to feel helpless about the state of affairs in your country. I knew what imperialism looked at felt like from the perspective of the people. Zuko had never known anything but the life of a royal.

“Yes. Give them back their countries, Zuko,” I urged him. He didn’t seem convinced, or maybe more accurately, he seemed conflicted. He studied me for a moment, and I wished I could tell what he was thinking; so serious and nearly perplexed at the thought.

“But, it’s not so simple. Many of them are so intertwined with the Fire Nation that we’d need a complicated exit strategy to even consider it,” he deflected after a while.

“I’m positive we can come up with one,” I smiled at him. He shook his head, and his cheeks flushed, his eyes dropping in shame.

“… Kind of feels wrong. Like… weak,” he muttered.

“That’s Ozai talking,” I said gently. He gave me a look that I couldn’t read, somewhere between confused and offended. Or maybe these were just not concepts he’d considered before. “You’re not your father. And liberating people is always strong.”

“But, Aria… none of this is going to be easy or simple,” he said. “I want you to know that what you’re talking about could take decades. Liberating every colony? There’s more to it than just abandoning them…”

“I know. I’ve never governed, and I have a lot to learn. But I’m confident that I’ll learn by watching you,” I said.

“Just trust me,” he said. “I won’t disappoint you. As Fire Lord or as your husband.” I nodded. It was time for me to trust him. If I was serious about him, trust had to be part of it. “And… let’s just forget about all of this stuff and have fun. I’m sorry I got upset. We’ll get married, but it doesn’t have to be right now.”

“Yeah,” I grinned, amused by how serious he looked when he tried to show growth.

“So… wanna go to the beach?” he smiled a little, his eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun.

“Isn’t it too hot?” I complained playfully. He chuckled.

“Not to me,”

“And I’m too pudgy for my swimsuit, now,” I complained lightly. He laughed at me, though there was nothing but admiration in his eyes. “Zuko. Not funny.”

“You’re less fun than my sister. When we last came here, together, she wanted to get into everything,” he teased. I rolled my eyes, smirking playfully. “Then again, she was like fourteen…”

“I’ll go put on the swimsuit,” I relented, patting his face gently. “So long as you’re wearing something that shows a lot of skin, Fire Lord.”

“Ooh, yes, ma’am,” he smirked, and I took his hand and lead him inside, smirking playfully. “Keep playing. We won’t make it to the beach,” he threatened playfully. I laughed, and turned to rush inside. He followed, laughing. “Wait!”

*

“This is uncomfortable,” I grumbled, clutching Zuko’s bare arm as we walked onto the beach dressed in our swimwear and… flanked by four Fire Nation guards. Now that he was Fire Lord, he couldn’t actually travel alone. Though it felt very much like a getaway when we were by ourselves in the house, it was clear that we weren’t once Zuko and I left for the day. There was a cabal of guards that traveled with us to the island. They stayed in the guard house, just outside of the large home that Ozai built, and insisted on being on duty when we left. There were still four guards at the house guarding it just in case of uninvited guests. I understood, and I appreciated them, especially because of the Opposition, but when we walked on the beach with the guards surrounding us, everyone stared and whispered.

“Just act like they’re not here,” Zuko said softly, waving at his subjects who were now starting to crowd around. Zuko and I looked at each other as the guards held back the crowd of beachgoers. We hadn’t expected this. “I guess it’s different when the Fire Lord shows up on the beach.”

“I guess so,” I murmured, my hand subconsciously rubbing my small but beginning to show belly, bare in my two piece swimsuit that I’d picked out on a whim. My other hand clung to Zuko’s arm, anxiety filling me as the people cheerfully greeted their king. I smiled at the crowd, though I felt like running back to the house.

“Well… we’re here. What do you want to do? Get ice cream? Go swimming? Play—” Zuko started, but I gasped, watching people on the water windsurfing. I pointed excitedly, looking at him with genuine joy in my eyes.

“LOOK! What are they doing?” I asked him. I’d been to beaches back home, but there wasn’t windsurfing there.

“Oh… They’re windsurfing. You stand on a board and the wind kind of helps you glide across the water,” he explained. I was now bouncing with excitement, looking up at him excitedly. “Do you want to try?” he teased me.

“OMIGODS! IT WOULD BE SO FUN! I CAN AIRBEND AND REALLY GET GOING! LET’S DO IT!” I exclaimed, pulling Zuko towards the shore, the guards scrambling to keep the crowds back and follow us.

“I’m not sure you should do it with Airbending,” Zuko cautioned me. I didn’t even look at him as I pulled him over to the vendor who was renting out the windcrafts.

“Why not?” I said, examining one of the crafts and standing on it.

“The… the baby…” Zuko muttered, blushing a little. I scoffed to let him know he was overreacting and I hopped off of the craft and walked over to the man.

“We’d like one, please,” I said confidently, smiling at him. The man seemed excited, and was almost falling over himself to shake my hand.

“Of course! Anything for our future queen!” he exclaimed, shaking my hand a bit too long. I grinned, looking at Zuko excitedly.

“Pay the man,” I told my fiancé.

“Oh, no, no charge!” the man said.

“I insist,” I said to him, smiling. “This is your livelihood.”

“Consider it a wedding gift,” the man insisted.

“Just take the money,” Zuko said sternly, pushing two gold pieces into the man’s hand. The man nodded, eyes widening, and he bowed to Zuko.

“Yes, Fire Lord Zuko,” he said nervously, backing away, his head still bowed.

“Pick one and let’s go,” Zuko said, frustration in his voice. I rolled my eyes, hopping back onto the craft I’d chosen before. It was sky blue with a sail that looked like clouds over the sea. It looked like it would do me well.

“Don’t mind him, sir,” I said to the merchant. “Will you show me how it works?” I asked. The man gestured to the docks.

“It’s easier if you start from the dock. But you can just pull the craft into the water as you run in. Then, you hop on and let the wind carry you across the waves!” the man said. I smirked, perking a brow.

“Just run in?” I asked, hopping down.

“Yes,” the man picked up the craft by the board and put it in my arms. “Tuck it under your arm,” I did as he said. “Now, you head into the water until you’re about chest deep, and—” before he could finish, I was off. I heard Zuko yelling after me, but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. Then, I was in the water, laughing as I went. When the water was at my chest, I climbed onto the board and paddled myself further into the ocean. Nervously, I stood up, held onto the sail, and felt myself begin to wobble. I gasped, but I Airbended into the sail and the craft began to move. I laughed, and using a form Aang taught me, I sent a gust of air into the sail that sent me soaring out over the sea. I’d never felt more free. Well, except when Aang showed me how to use the glider. I was floating fast and graceful across gleaming gentle waves, and I marveled at the feeling of the wind in my curls. This was perfect. This was heavenly.


End file.
